The Second Chance
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Continuing of 'Only Jesus Can Save You'. I couldn't leave just like that ;-) ,,I know I had my dark moments, and lot of repent, and I went through the hell, but the only thing I really care of is my son…my little boy." Joan/Luke WARNING: INCEST !
1. My Own Hell

_A.N.: Okay okay okaaaay :D fine. First place : I just looooooove this pairing Joan/Luke and I can't resist it. Just look, they're cute together and it look almost natural :D so why not…not that I would ever thought about my dad, that would be pretty horrible , chlaaa- okay…puff…away, look at the blooming flower…. :D. Second place : For your wish and for my own_ _ **need**_ _to continue in this story I just had to ! Okay ?! And third place : It's 100% explaining, continuing and more and more tangling the story = 1. In Jesus Name; Only Jesus Can Save You…and changing original storyline fine :D. So no more babblings and , enjoy the story . Love you and thank all of you for reading and FOR WRITING REVIEWS, even Guests ! I appreciate that, you don't even know how much, thank you ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _,,Denis ? Denis !'' Joan's eyes widened in shock. She stood still, not able to do anything or move anywhere. She was just pinned on her place forced to watch the scenery that was before her very eyes._

 _Sitting in his chair on his office, Denis growled as Mrs. Martone sucked teasingly on his thick cock. It took a few moments before he noticed Joan and he gasped but not pulled mistress away._

 _,,Denis !'' Joan repeated trying to move or look away…she couldn't. She was forced to watch them._

 _,,Jo-Joan….'' Denis growled, before he grabbed Mrs. Martone's hair and pushed her more down on him she whimpered and Denis moaned her name and then Joan's name again._

 _,,No…no, no, no, no, no ! Denis no !'' Joan cried hardly, breathing rapidly from fit, still could not move. Like she's been stuck on ground with her foots and frozen, not able to do anything._

 _Denis puffed hardly before climaxing and spilling in other woman's mouth gasping ,,Joanie !''_

 _And then as somebody switch a replay, she walked into Denis's office and gasped as she saw him and mistress clinging to his lap again._

 _,,De-Denis…''_

 _,,Joan !''_

 _,,What-what's happening here ?'' she get nervous as she was pinned again on her place…she turned her head from them, but suddenly turned back. ,,What's going on ? Why I can't move…please stop it !'' she snarled in their direction._

 _But Denis just moaned more loudly and closed his eyes as he came again._

 _And again….and again._

 _,,Stop, stop…God please stop this !'' Joan whimpered still watching them over and over._

 _Immediately she heard a loud evil laugh._

 _,,Satan ?'' she breathed...she understood a bit._

 _,,Come Joanie- join us…'' Denis stood up half naked with Susan Martone , walking in her direction._

 _,,No…stand back ! I'm warning you !'' she uttered bravely than she felt._

 _But they stepped closer and grabbed her wrists, pushing her with them in chair._

 _,,No…no don't-don't touch me !'' Joan nearly screamed._

 _,,Obey…surrender…'' Denis soothed._

 _,,No ! God ! PLEASE ! I repent…I repent everything !'' she whimpered even more loudly and desperately. ,,I repent and all I wanted was just to protect my boy ! My Luke ! No PLEASE !'' she pleaded crying as they slowly stripped her from her dress because she still couldn't move. ,,I repent , it was a mistake to kill him…please forgive me Lord…Jesus Christ-don't touch me you !'' she tried to push away Susan's hand that was dangerously trailing on her bare thigh._

 _,,Come on, you will like this…'' Susan spread her legs while Denis stepped behind his chair holding Joan on her place, like she haven't been frozen until now._

 _,,NO ! PLEASE NO LORD ! AL-_ _ALMIGHTY AND MOST MERCIFUL GOD, G-GRACIOUSLY HEARKEN UNTO OUR PRAYERS AN-AND FREE OUR HEARTS FROM THE TEMP-TEMPTATIONS OF EVIL THOUGHTS THAT WE MAY WORTHILY BECOME A FIT-FIT HABITATION !'' Joan mostly screamed as Susan's hands poisonously teased her skin closer and closer and closer to her most private places. ,,Dear Lord On Heavens ! I swear I repented every day after I did that, please, I beg you for forgiveness…mer-mercy !'' she moaned as Denis held tightly her shoulders when she wanted to escape. She squeezed her eyes tightly ,, Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken utno our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit !'' she bit her lip as she felt Denis's fingers digging into her bare shoulders and Susan's fingers barely touching her sex, but this was not touch she liked…this was like hot, small biting, viciously pinching her sensitive flesh. A_ _ **real**_ _pain cut through her core. ,,Mer-mercyyyyy !'' she cried , hot tears rolling down her red cheeks from desperation and exhaustion of praying helplessly to her God._

 _Suddenly a black turned around her…emptiness and quiet._

 _Quiet._

 _Deadly quiet._

 _Her eyes still filled with tears, but she felt her body clothed and soothed…far away from what tortures she had been just through._

 _,,Lo-Lord ?'' she sniffed hardly._

 _Quiet._

 _She swallowed her tears, searching for any clue that could help her to find out where she was or what just happened. Tensioning in anticipation of w_ _ **hat shall come next**_ _…_

 _And then…light…bright light._

 _,,I'm coming…coming home ? Lord…thank you…'' she humbly thanked to God._

 _She start walking closer to the light…but as closer she get as more her smile faded. The light start slowly guttering and she saw it blue and red and light yellow-_

-As from her living room…and suddenly green eyes looking for few short moments in her own ones before they fell from her vision and Joan stared at her ceiling.

Gasping sharply for breath that was missing in her lungs she felt uncomfortable wetness beneath her body. She watched the body falling down to floor beside her, and then look straight up looking right into her neighbors eyes.

,,Welcome back among the living ones !'' Fiona smirked wildly.

,,Wha-what happened ?'' Joan whispered trying to find her choked voice.

,,Darling, you know…you should drink something before I tell you-''

,,-What. Happened. ?'' Joan get nervous, but sighing with relief she was alive and far away from that _nightmare_.

,,You've been dead…''

,,Impossible, I-I-'' Joan was about to protest trying t stand up.

,,What do you remember as the last thing ?'' Fiona was grinning even more dangerously , but she tried willingly to help her neighbor.

,,I-Am…one-one of _your_ girls, she tried to escape with my son and-and…Oh dear Lord on Heavens-'' Joan gasped holding Fiona's hand tightly.

,,Well ?'' Fiona smirked.

,,Loud sound of _shot_ , then _pain_ , and then…'' Joan tried to remember, her voice shaking as memories shook with _her_.

,,And then ?''

Joan realized she **was** dead. But if it's true…

,,How is possible I am-''

,,Alive ? Oh that's a quite long story, dear, you need a drink, desperately , but at first. Get dressed-'' Fiona whispered, tugging at her blood-was it really blood ?-soaked nightgown. ,,I need to remove some memories of these officers, you know- they think they saw you _dead !''_ Fiona chuckled at confused Joan.

,,Would you please explain what is going-''

,,Alright you holy-roller…listen, what did you saw after your black out ?'' Fiona asked watching, cleaned and dressed Joan walking downstairs of Christian's house.

,,Well, I-that's not important,'' Joan answered quickly.

,,But I know- you saw your husband right ?''

,,How could you know-''

,,I can read your mind, okay !''

,,But how-''

Fiona leaned closer whispering to her ear ,,I tell you a secret…I am a Witch !''

,,Devil's slu-''

,,Shh- revere what you're saying ! I'm not evil…I'm not devil…I'm just mostly a bitch okay…and now, since I can read your mind , and you are wondering what was that. Honey I can congratulate you, because you just defeated –with _our help_ \- your own 'Hell' ,'' Fiona smirked watching Joan's reaction.

,,What ?''

,,Yes, what you saw, was the worst alternative of your _own hell_ -''

,,And how-''

,,You get back, because you were perfect guinea-pig for our little 'Swamp Witch'. You are alive- take it or leave it… _thank you_ would be appropriate !'' Fiona grinned.

,,Tha-thank you…'' Joan was shocked and glad she was alive, but afraid of her _own hell_ as Fiona called that. Does that mean, she will go back there after she really die ?

,,I don't know it depends on you, Christian,'' Fiona mocked her before turning at her heel and stepping out of the house.

,,Wait ! And…whe-where is my Luke ?'' Joan desperately rushed to Fiona.

,,You can be calm. Nan didn't took him away.''

,,Oh thank Lord-''

,,-he took one bullet in head and he is in Hospital…with Nan !'' mocking again Fiona walked away.

,,What ?! Oh no, my boy ! You…ehm-thank you for-for well…informations,'' Joan managed to say, instead of accusing Fiona ,changing her mind and rushing to her car.

,,You're welcome, you can take it like a _Second Chance From Your God_ !'' Fiona shouted before she disappeared.


	2. Hospital

_A.N.: Alright, here comes long awaited explanation about 'baby' ;-) …I didn't want to be cruel so, just read and don't hate, and it make sense :D I thought it through and after longer searching and reading and watching AHS Coven again XD I wrote explanation like this…. thanks for understanding and not hating me :D love you, thanks for keeping reading ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Almighty God, please let my son get better. I don't want anything else , just my Luke…my Luke get better, please. I know I had my dark moments, and lot of repent, and I went through the hell, but the only thing I really care of is my son…my little boy. Please, let him get better._

Joan fondled Luke's forearm as he lied firmly in hospital bed on intensive care. Right after knowing what happened she rushed into hospital and found her son, with Nan.

At first she threw her out, but her _friends_ let her in Luke's room. After while Joan found out, they are also Witches, as Fiona is, and Nan showed her , she could be useful. She talked with her son due clairvoyance and made her feel calm, until…until Luke started talking about everything she had done to Denis. She had to threw Nan out, or Luke would talk more and he could tell her about _them_.

Now she was sitting for more than three hours by Luke's bed, outside mostly dark yet. But she didn't care. The lights in hospital weren't good for reading, when she recited Good Book to her son. But she didn't care. Doctors were quietly polite. But she didn't care.

The only thing she cared of, was her little boy lying in that bed, fighting for his life and knowing about what she had done…

She felt so guilty, tears filling her eyes after every half hour. She was like never-stopping river.

Unless…

,,Good morning Mrs. Ramsey,'' doctor stepped into Luke's room.

,,Good…morning-is it already ?'' Joan wiped her tears away.

,,I have a good news,'' Doctor slowly smiled after checking Luke's condition with few nurses.

,,Really ?'' Joan smiled weakly, trying to stand up.

,,Yes, Luke is on good way, he's getting better. We can already discontinue oxygen regulation.''

,,What-what does that mean ?'' Joan asked worriedly.

,,That means he's breathing properly and…there is a chance he could wake soon,'' Doctor smiled.

,,Oh thank God !'' she sighed in relief, sitting back in her chair beside Luke's bed, crossing herself.

Doctor left the room and let one nurse to do what he said. She managed to do something on machine next to Luke, something Joan wasn't able to understand and then pulled out tube from Luke's mouth, letting him rest and left the room.

Suddenly as she did that Luke start slowly, but surely waking up. Joan sighed with relief a happy tears in her eyes, she caressed his left hand.

,,…..you murdered dad !'' Luke uttered, crying after his vision focus his mother.

,,…Lu-Luke, I-''

,,You killed him…why didn't you tell me ?'' he whispered, whimpering.

,,I-I did it for _**us**_ , I-he would have left…he-he ab-abused me…'' she whispered in response.

,,…I know.''

,,I-What ? How do you mean you _know_ ?'' Joan was shocked.

,,I saw…God exist. And _He_ showed me the truth, as I said-''

Joan's mouth was opening and closing as she mouthed some words she couldn't vocalize.

,, _He_ showed me how, and why…and I saw, what my father has done to you before he told you about divorce…'' Luke spoke slowly and quietly, to not let anybody else hear their conversation.

,,Ammm…'' was all she managed to _vocalize_.

,,God forgave you…that's why you are back,'' Luke said.

,,The Second Chance,'' Joan breathed remembering on what Fiona said.

,,Yes…''

,,And what about… _our relationship_ , how God acts to that ? Shall we repent and-and-''

,,Mom, no…God has nothing to _our relationship_. It was _He_ , who put us two together, _He_ told me. Because you were his faithful worshiper and when _Devil_ seduced my father, he decided to let you have at least _somebody_ …but if I may say you pretty upset _Him_ ,'' Luke explained God's intentions.

,,Upset Lord…by using you-''

,,No, you were not using me…and I started _this_...God said he 'helped' me with that, but I don't care a lot, _I love you Mom_. You upset _Him_ , because you killed my dad,'' Luke answered to her inquiring face. ,,But _He_ forgave you after your **repenting** , and brought you back from hell-''

,,It **was** the hell then ?!'' Joan breathed still a bit shocked.

,,Yes, how was it ?''

,,You didn't saw ?''

,,No…''

,,You don't want to know-''

,,-Our Lord said everybody has his own hell…how was yours ?''

,,I-I don't wanna talk about it…now,'' she pleaded with her eyes still red from tears.

,,Alright,'' Luke smiled as she petted his forearm.

,,So-you're saying God put us together ?''

,,Yes, and we shall _be together…_ if you still want,'' Luke smiled and his eyes start closing.

,,I want-I-I don't know , how about you-''

,,-I want, I said _I love you_ …once I want to find a wife just like you…but until then,'' Luke smiled.

,,Fine, my boy- may-maybe it sounds crazy, but if God is alright with it…but I-I _need_ to tell you something,'' she silenced her voice choked as she realized what happened before all of this. Her face turned pale.

,,Are you alright mom ?'' Luke worried about her.

,,I-….I'm carrying yo-your chi-child,'' she choked out of herself, squeezing his hand in hers.

,,Oh this, you're not-''

,,What ? _What ?! He_ told you even this ?'' she backed away a little.

,,Yes and I can calm you, you _were_ _not_ and you _are_ _not-''_

 _,,_ -But how ?'' she interrupted, confused.

,,Did you check the pregnancy test ?''

,,Yes but-I-''

,,-And did you take two ? Were you by doctor ?'' Luke argued.

,,No…no,'' she shook with her head.

,,Another _Devil_ 's game,'' Luke soothed her.

,,Really ?'' she breathed her question.

,,Really…well I must admit I had to apologize to our Lord too…for that _renouncing thing_ , foolishness but he forgave me as well,'' Luke slowly succumbed to sleep.

But before he managed to do that, Joan fell to her knees next to his bed and start silently praying her thanks to Almighty God.

,, _He_ forgave us, and gave us a Second Chance, we shall not ruin it,'' Luke petted her hand as hse sat down on her chair again.

,,Alright my little boy…and now go back to sleep…''

His hand leaving hers and slowly creeping under her dress and up her knee. She tried to push him away.

,,Not here Luke…'' she cooed quietly, turning if somebody may hear or see them.

,,I don't want to do anything, just to _touch you_ ,'' he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes, which were slowly closing from psychical exhaustion.

,,I-'' she turned around again looking to the doors, and when she was sure nobody can see them, she scooted closer to his bed with her chair and let him slid his hand back under her dress. His nails gently brushing her outer thigh before his palm caressed and rested there.

She leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

,,I will protect you I _**promise**_ to _you_ and to God, my baby…'' she whispered to his sleeping form before leaning back to her chair and letting herself to sleep as well. Sighing in a _big relief_ with a slight smile on her face. Her hand resting on his trough her dress.

* * *

 _A.N.: So this is it…maybe it's odd, but what is not, right ? But it's happy ending because it doesn't end by dead ! So that's it for me…let me know if you like it and if not I'll stop ;-) if yes, I will post more chapters. I have some more chapters to come ;-) just in case you like it…reviews please_ _I can take everything_ _thank you all , ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	3. Leave It On Me

_A.N: I think this is the first time….a small ''conversation'' during sex….well I hope I won't stick to it :D or should I ? Aaaa, just keep reading…..yeah sounds good like a motto…'Just keep reading' . Fine enough of jokes , here you go dolls :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Few weeks passed and Luke get better enough to go home.

Joan took a tray from her nightstand , with empty plate, and was about to carry it down in the kitchen.

,,Have you took your pills ?'' Joan turned to Luke who was lying in her bed.

,,Yes Mom,'' he nodded slightly, his hand reaching for her, his palm slid up under her dress to her knee slowly creeping up her thigh. ,,Do you have to wear such long dresses ?''

Her eyes slowly closed under his touch. She swallowed thickly ,,Yes-''

,,-Modesty, I know,'' Luke sighed , his hand fluently reaching her panties, and under the lower hem, caressing her skin of her butt.

She get a grip and shook with her head, opening her eyes again ,,Not now Luke,'' she backed away from his seducing touch. ,,Wait until evening,'' she kissed his forehead before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

 _He wants less of modesty and shorter dresses, fine then…let him have it._

She looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, wearing the same red-light negligee nightgown , she wore when she tried to _seduce back_ her husband. She bit her lip at that memory and swallowed the painful past. Now it was for her and Luke's pleasure…which was better. She didn't wear any undergarments beneath red lace- practically see trough. Looking at herself delightfully , she realized she was very attractive woman…and if she'd tried a little she could have any _good_ man…her late husband made her feel like she wasn't erotic or pretty at all. But she could see reverse now. And she adored this sight . Because she never looked at herself like this. Smiling at her reflection in mirror she was dreamily away for a while.

,, _Are you planning to go to bed tonight ?_ '' Luke smirked a little, when he still waited for her to come in bed.

She blinked her thoughts away, taking a deep breath. Yes, she had sex with her son, and he saw her naked, but never like _this_.

,,On my way,'' she uttered going to doors from her bathroom connected with her bedroom. She leaned trough them with her head only, she felt nervous, but she wanted to _see_ Luke's _reaction_.

She stepped in front of bed and in front of Luke's sight. His eyes widened and he pushed himself at his elbows a bit to see her in full view. His lips parting slightly as he eyed his mother from head to toe.

Her brown locks lazily spread over her bare shoulders. Stripes of her negligee barely visible. Red lace ghosting around her upper body. No bra. No panties. Just her little form before his very eyes. She smiled at him nervously, eagerly waiting for any sign that he was alright with _this_.

,,Mom,'' he finally breathed, it sounds more like question than despite.

,,Not good ?'' she said more quickly than she wanted.

,,….you're so beautiful !'' he still watched her astonished, completely lost.

She breathed in relief ,,really ?'' she smiled weakly.

Luke just managed to nod. He couldn't get enough of her.

After few more moments of amazement he grinned at her, saying slowly ,,come here.'' His hand trailing its way on mattress, tugging at sheets and showing Joan her way beside him.

She stepped to her bed, slowly sliding beside him and straddling him as he lied down, covering them with sheets. He wanted to flip them over, but she firmly, but carefully, pinned him on mattress with her palm.

,,No…doctor said you should lie on your back until you get better. Just , _leave it on me_ ,'' she smiled with her last words, pressing a light kiss on his lips.

He circled his hand around her neck at least, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. Her eyes fluttered and she softly whimpered to his mouth, her hair falling from her shoulders to his face, tickling him, but he didn't care. She slowly start working on buttons of his pajamas shirt.

His lips trailed across her jaw line, letting another whimper escape her full lips. Revealing his bare , muscular chest and then his stomach to her she tugged his shirt apart, running her hands up on him. Her fingertips fondling every inch of his muscles, another moan escaped her to his mouth, which he swallowed. She sat her weight carefully on him, making him growl and push her mouth more further to his, because he felt her bare _skin_ and her _hair_ on his stomach.

Her hand slid back down and lower under his pajamas pants. Biting her lower lip as she suddenly felt his _hardness_ , that she made as she leaned more down on him.

Pulling him out and sliding herself lower. Positioning herself right above his length ,,Ready ?'' she whispered to his lips.

His respond was long loving kiss. She slid his shaft inside her and gasped to his mouth. Her hand immediately beside his head, as the other still resting on his chest.

She slowly start riding him when he sucked at her pulse point and his hands landed on her hips, guiding her moves up and down on him.

He felt her blood pulsing beneath his lips, faster, as she speed p her moves. Biting side of her neck gently, before tugging her earlobe with his lips.

,,Luke, Ahmm…'' she moaned to his ear, riding him faster.

,,We-should –keep-down –our- _thoughts_ , or- Ohh-Or Nan will, Hhh- _hear_ us,'' he panted through his words.

,,You care, Amm-Bout _her_ , too-too much, don't you ?'' she smirked, but she didn't care, it didn't made her stop riding him.

,,No…I don't _love_ her- Ahhhh-As you thought ! I-just-just- Oh my God !'' Luke panted, moaning beneath her. ,,I thought I was in love, bu-Uhh-t she was too…too-Ahh !''

,,Too-What ?'' Joan panted as well, as she felt close. Her lips clinging to his neck, licking and sucking, caressing his skin, making him growl and pant.

,, _Annoying !_ _Ah ! Mom !_ '' he whimpered as she nipped at his neck.

,,So you don-don't love her ?''

,,No,'' he nodded seriously when she looked in his eyes.

She stroked his cheek, speeding up ,,Then let's make her _jealous_ !''

,,Mom !''

,,What ? _Who_ -Ummm, _who_ wanted- from _me_ sev-several weeks ago- Ahhhh- to _scream_ and _let neighbors_ –Hear. It. !'' she gave to her last moves more power, as she had upper hand NOW instead of Luke.

,, _Fuck-Yes Mom ! Ri-right ! You're right…Ahmm-''_

 _,,Luke- I think I-''_ she gasped, moaning and climaxing above him, her moves slowing.

,,No !'' Luke growled in protest.

,,You're not-''

,,No…''

,,Fine-fine I'm-'' she continued in riding him ,,Ahhh, how-close-''

,,-not there _yet_ !'' he panted heavily, seeming to flip them over.

,,No, lay down,'' she pushed him gently down still moving on him ,,I'm gonna go ohh-on !''

,, _Yes !_ '' he moaned in response.

She speeded up , feeling pleasure making its way through her core so soon after her climax. What brought her even more close, was when Luke trailed his hands up from her hips, to her sides and then to her full bouncing breasts, his fingers softly working them.

,, _Luke-_ '' she bit her lip when his thumbs found her nipples. He teasingly pressed on them, making her moan deep in her throat. Drawing her rosy buds between his index fingers and thumbs, Luke tweaked them delicately.

It was the most pleasurable torture, which pushed her over the edge once again and her thighs trembled as she orgasmed above him screaming ,, _Love-Luke ! So-Sorry….''_ she gasped and arched at the end of her sentence.

,,No ! Mom ! Please-'' Luke bucked his hips up.

She slowed her pace ,,lo-look who's pleading _now_ !'' she smirked, panting heavily. ,,I have bet-better idea-'' she uttered before she hardly slid down off him, moving her body lower, her thighs still trembling.

Luke made some strangled sound of protest, before he felt another kind of wetness around his shaft. ,, _Mom ?_ '' his moan a half question-half pleasure.

She took him immediately in her mouth, she start getting used to this, still nervous of his reaction, because she _hated it, and couldn't take it_ when Denis forced her to do it, or when he pushed her down while bucking his hips up, making her _gag_. But Luke was different, Luke let her do it as she felt on it, until it felt good for _both_ of them. He enjoyed the moment without forcing her to anything.

Sliding him in her mouth and hearing him moan loudly, her thighs _still_ trembling from her really _strong_ orgasm. Her tongue slowly trailed over him in her mouth. Her hands caressing his sides up and down, before she held the rest of his length with one of her hands as she teased his tip. Circling around his tip over and over, while her slender fingers explored the rest of his length.

,,Mom-'' he panted, his eyes closing.

She gently kissed down and up again on his shaft, kissing all over him to his tip. Her lips closed around his tip again and she sucked teasingly. ,,Close ?'' she uttered circling her tongue around him again.

,, _Yes_!'' he growled loudly.

She sat on her calves, looking at him, moving her fingers up and down on him, faster and faster, watching his expressions. Pad of her thumb was the most effective _move_ she could do on him, because when she caressed his tip with her thumb, he cried loudly and released. His cum on her belly as she slowed moves of her fingers.

,,That's a good boy,'' she fondled his abdominal muscles with her palm, reaching for Kleenex on her nightstand with her other hand. She wiped away his seed from her belly, gently putting his member back under his pants. Letting her negligee nightgown fell down from her breasts, where she rolled it up before a while. She put Kleenex back on nightstand , lying herself beside him with grin on her face.

He saw her and he smiled too. Contentedly lying together, Joan circled her hand on his still bare sweat-covered chest and sight delightfully.

,,I thought you can't do _this_ ?'' Luke slowly asked when his and her breaths slowed.

,,Me too, unless I tried with you that day, when –well a lot things had happened that day,'' she uttered sleepily. ,,I mean, Denis was so rough in this and he made me gag and- just awful, but you-you're not forcing me to anything,'' she kissed his chest as his hand circled to her back, soothing her.

,,Because I love you Mom- I want you to feel good, I always wanted to,'' Luke sighed too, his eyes closing.

,,I know…thank you my little boy,'' she muttered mostly sleeping but very well aware of what he was saying and she appreciated that.

,,Always yours…'' was the last thing he managed to say before they both fell asleep from exhaustion and contentment.


	4. Let 'Em Hear It

_A.N.: Heyyy lot of you are impatient ! ...I LOVE THAT :D After looooooooooooooooooong and thorough thinking , what to do with Luke and Joan I finally get an idea, I hope you'll like it. So, sorry for a long waiting , but I can make it up :D. We can be more kinky, because why not, right :D let's do it more interesting. And in this version…I wrote 'after few weeks' Luke get from Hospital…so to compare it with original storyline-I changed few things ok ;-) enjoy loves :* ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,, _Mmmm,''_ Joan moaned with closed eyes as _something_ forced her to wake up. She opened her eyes hardly, blinking as sun shinned sharply through the curtains.

That _something_ wasn't something, but _someone._ Luke was pressing several open mouthed kisses across her naked breasts as she had her red nightie rolled up. Lying beside her and sucking on her left breast, and teasingly circling her nipple he was making her moan even more loudly.

She blinked until her eyes adapted on the daylight. She looked at him, as she felt her wet breast.

,,What are you searching there ?'' she muttered sleepily as he sucked on her nipple, teasingly tugging it. ,,There is no _milk_ for more than 16 years …'' she couldn't help herself from joking.

,,But it's still delicious,'' Luke offered repaying joke, still sucking on her nipple.

,,Mhmmm,'' Joan nodded deliriously, her hand pressed his head tightly to her breast, keeping him to continue.

She tangled her fingers playfully in his hair. She looked at her crucifix above her head. Now she knew, she wasn't mocking God, and she smiled dreamily, her eyes fluttering.

She thought for a while. Luke's left hand trailed down her belly and lower to her lap, but she start talking.

,,I think I should go _there_ and, at least, to say 'Thank you' to Nan. After all she calmed me down, when you were in critical state…but you didn't have to tell her nearly _everything_ about Denis,'' her eyes still fluttering as he teased her between her legs, still sucking on her nipple.

,,I wanted her to get out, and I _knew_ you _will_ throw her out. And I didn't tell her _everything_. I didn't tell her about _us_ ,'' he bit the swell of her breast drawing loud whimper from her.

,,Fine. But still, I want to go there and thank her,'' she was thinking loud now. ,,I could bring her that pie you like, and I could do one even for _you_ , since you must lie _here_ , my poor baby-''

,,-That would be perfect,'' he smiled. ,,I love, when you are taking care of me. I remember when I was ill and I couldn't go to school and you were attending, nursing me.''

,,Yes I remember,'' she giggled, stroking his cheek.

,,Well you can _nurse_ me now too,'' he chuckled reaching for her breast again, but at that point she stood up, letting his face fall to the pillow.

,,I told you _there_ is no _milk_ for more than 16 years,'' still giggling she straightened her nightie before she opened her wardrobe and took her modesty dress.

,,Mfffmmmmffm ?'' he muttered to pillow silently.

,,What ? Stop piffling and speak normally !'' Joan reprimand him smilingly.

,,I said, _when_ are you coming back home ?'' he raised his head, before he buried his face to pillows again, nuzzling sleepily.

,,I don't know, first I do those pies and then I'll go there,'' she dressed up.

He sighed when he saw her putting on her underwear and then her dress.

,,Just relax, and have some more sleep,'' she kissed his forehead when she was fully dressed and saw his sleepy, still weak eyes. She combed her loose hair before walking out of her bedroom.

* * *

Joan nervously pressed the door bell of Academy, holding a strawberry cream pie, slightly inconspicuously over her shoulder, to see that crowd of girls in black clothes.

 _Almighty God, all those girls are going to live here ? Well…it looks like that ! And my Luke…_

Her worries were interrupted when somebody opened main doors of Academy.

,,Mrs. Ramsey ?'' Nan gasped as she saw Joan standing in front of her.

,,I-Good day, Nan. Can I ?''

,,Yes, yes come in…'' Nan was worried and nervous of what comes.

,,Here I-This is for _you_ -'' Joan handed her the pie ,,-I want to apologize for that burst in Hospital…emmm Luke is already at home, thank Lord and I wanted to say, Thank you.''

,,You're welcome..thanks for pie. You're really not mad at me ?'' she looked at hr suspiciously.

,,No,'' Joan smiled.

,,Ab-about what Luke said, I'm so sorry-''

,,That's okay, just don't talk about it. None of that happened-''

,,I know the opposite-''

,,Non. Of That. Happened. ! Clear ?'' Joan said more vigorously, but still keeping her good mood.

,,Alright,'' Nan silenced.

,,Who-who are those girls ?'' Joan asked curiously looking out of the window.

,,Our new students. Some of them think that _you_ are one of our teachers…''

,,Me ? A which ? Hah-no…'' Joan shook laughingly with her head.

 _Me and be_ _ **here**_ _as a teacher, phoa !_

,,And what's bad about _here_ ?'' Nan asked.

,,Oh I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend…your clairvoyance is sometimes very-''

,,Uncalled for…yes. Fortunately, the only time I can rest is at night, because I always take my earflaps, or sometimes I used them even during the day…it's really annoying you know.''

,,I can see, well and where is Fiona ?'' Joan smiled again.

,,She died on her cancer,'' Nan announced.

,,She-what ? Sh-she had a cancer ?'' Joan couldn't believe.

,,Yes, and she died last week,'' Nan nodded.

,,Poor soul,'' Joan crossed herself.

,,But we're doing great even without her,'' Nan smiled.

Joan was shocked and a bit disappointed, she wanted to thank even Fiona for letting her know and for _bringing her back_. Now it was like she owed her and she couldn't repay. Joan hardly swallowed.

,,Well, I should go back, to look over Luke if he is alright-''

,,-He is, I can hear him. But you won't like what I can hear….''

,,And what do you hear ?''

,,You'll see after coming home.''

,,….F-fine, goodbye and you can visit us, time after time,'' Joan said a bit confused. Walking out of the building.

She walked through the gate being watched by all girls. She felt uncomfortable.

,,Can , can I ask you something ?'' a little girl asked, when Joan was about to step on her holding.

,,Yes ?'' she turned to that little girl.

,,You aren't a teacher in Miss Robichaux's Academy ?''

,,No, I am neighbor, Joan Ramsey, I live here-'' she pointed at her house ,,-with my son Luke.''

,,A son ?'' said a tall blond girl.

 _Damn !_

,,Yes,'' Joan nodded before walking away. She could hear girls even on her doorstep.

 _,,See, I told you she is NOT a Supreme !''_ one girl said triumphantly.

Joan quickly slipped inside her house and leaned with her back on her main doors.

Finally she was away from those sights and talks, and she could-

Her thoughts were interrupted once again, as she heard a loud moans and growls and gasps going out of her bedroom.

 _Is it…could he have there…a girl ?_

She quickly stepped upstairs and to her bedroom where doors were widely opened. She stepped in her doors, and she stopped.

Standing still and watching her son, how he panted and growled, sometime even her name…well name…just 'Mom' escaped his lips few times as his hand harshly worked his length. His pajamas shirt was unbuttoned , revealing his pectorals.

She grinned at him and slowly stepped to him, he couldn't see her as his eyes were closed. He was enjoying his own pleasuring and she could see his sweat covered forehead. He was literally writhing on bed, hissing and sighing and blissfully, sweetly moaning.

She enjoyed this view as much as she could. Especially when he said her name so many times instead of some girl _**or Nan**_ , like he did that day , they both were shot and wounded.

,,Luke,'' she finally delightfully breathed.

He flashed open his eyes and stopped.

,,Mother !'' he lied frozen on bed , like somebody splash a bucket of cold water on him.

,,No, no, keep going,'' she quickly knelt to her bed watching him and sweeping short trickles of his hair off his sweat forehead and under his bandage.

He was suddenly so flushed.

,,I-I can't…you interrupted….It- I can't…'' he stuttered.

She found it really cute as he was _interrupted_ and _flushed_ and still so _aroused._

She slowly trailed her left palm across his muscles and down, replacing his hand on his length, lightly touching his own palm ,,Let me then…''

His hand slip off his shaft and she started curling her fingers around him, he still panted from recent crawling to sweet peak.

She eagerly, willingly moved her fingers slowly on him, before she switched to faster and rougher pace, as he was doing before a while. Watching his expression closely, his eyes closed again as he gasped, his hands fell on mattress heavily, clutching the sheets.

,,Mo-Ohhh-m !'' he panted as her hand was moving on him rapidly, she kissed all over his heaving muscular chest, her locks tickling him.

She kissed lower, and to his tip, her hand still moving, she took his tip between her lips and sucked teasingly before she kissed back up and ran her thumb across his tip.

,,Mmm-Mo-Mom…Yes…just-just like-this…mmmm-yes !'' he whimpered and writhed , pleading, his brow furrowed, beads of sweat slipping off his forehead.

,,Yes, my baby,'' she kissed his neck.

,,Mom,'' he raised his hand and tugged at her sleeve of her hand, which was traversing his length.

,,No-no-no shhh-that's okay, baby…everything is okay,'' she nodded smiling and kissing his chin.

,,No-I want you…I need you-'' he started pushing her up.

She followed his lead, still moving her hand on him carefully, standing up. He reached under her dress and tugged down her panties.

She could feel the _heat_ bubbling in her core, desperately trying to get on the surface. She also knew now, that Nan haven't hear them last night, and she wanted her to _know_ about them _this way_. She was determined to make Luke scream her name in his mind and even out loudly instead of Nan's. She kicked off her slippers, stepping out of her panties and crawling up on her bed, straddling him right away.

,,You want me ? You need me ?'' she repeated, her grin getting wilder, her hand moving even faster and the pad of her thumb brushing his tip so deliciously.

,,Yes-'' he whimpered, pushing her down to sit on his lap. She eagerly sat on him, sliding her weight on his shaft and gasping slightly at the _contact._ Her now free hands, both trailing their way up his chest, but she didn't want him to go from the start, so she begun to rock her hips faster immediately.

,,Ahmmm-'' she whimpered too as she wasn't adjusted yet on this pace, she bit her lip and tipped her head back. Riding him fastly and roughly. Her hips rocking opposite his as he mewled and arched beneath her.

,,Luke !'' she yelped when he rocked his hips up and pushed her to her back unexpectedly, staying inside her and he start moderating his own pace.

He slowed down a bit and she felt that wanted pleasure.

,,Bu-but you should-should be…Oh God ! Be lying on your-ba-back !'' she uttered before chewing her lip at the sensation he was giving her.

,,In a moment !'' was his answer, his trust were so fulfilling. But he couldn't get deeper, since her dress won't allowed Joan to spread her legs more widely as it was still around her hips and under her butt.

Luke sat up tugging her with him and lifting her up to move her dress off his way, rolling it up and over her head and harshly throwing it on the floor. He swiftly unclasped her bra while his lips caressed her neck making her moan. He threw away even her bra before he laid her down again, leaning over her still sucking her neck.

,,You-you really should- lie on your-Mmmm-back-'' she breathed, her fingers tangling his hair and guiding him to her breasts as in the morning.

,,Fuck that !'' he trusted faster as he felt himself on the bring.

,, _Ohh-Yes ! Right ! Fuck-fuck-me !_ '' she moaned, thinking of him and looking in his eyes.

He grinned, moving her legs up on his waist and trusting far deeper than before, growling above her.

,,Luuuke ! Da-darling…say-say, how –you –like – _this_ !'' she encouraged him, moaning between each trust, her hands clutching him closer, she wanted to hear him, she wanted him to _say it_.

,,Much-Mom…Love it….Ahh-love _you –want you –need you –have you_ ,'' he moaned with each trust. His moves escalating , his growls and mewls mingling one in the other.

That was exactly what she wanted to hear. She panted as she felt herself close.

,,You're-thi-think of-m-me ?'' she stroked his cheek, her legs on his back pressing him closer, squeezing his hips.

,, _Yes !_ _On-only you-Uhhh ! MOM !''_ he was panting , trying to tell her he was almost there. ,, _Mom ! Mom ! Mom !''_ he kissed all over her bouncing breasts.

,,Yes, my-baby…right my-my-little boyyy !'' she arched as she came, her thighs squeezing him as her inner walls does.

He wanted to pull out to release himself too, but she just clutched him even more closer.

,,Mom I can't ho-Ohhh-hold any long-''

,,Let go-baby…stay inside,'' she was gasping for breath, now even her forehead covered with sweat.

,,But-wha-what about-''

,,Believe me...let go,'' she whispered to his ear, playfully nipping at his earlobe.

He seriously couldn't keep himself more and he climaxed and released himself deep inside her as her thighs were holding him on place.

Gasping for breath and puffing heavily, he collapsed on top of her.

,,That's right-my- _my Luke_ ,''she caressed his back under his pajama shirt. Kissing all over his sweat-covered face, and sighing with pleasure. She let his head rest on her breasts when he pulled out and lied on top of her.

Luke finally caught breath and offered ,,I'm so sorry…''

,,It's okay, my sweet boy,'' she kissed his red cheek ,,I'm taking pills, since I was in hospital looking after you until they released you to go home.''

,,Pills, what pill-oh !'' he understood she meant anticonception. He sighed with relief, resting against her soft, still heaving bust. She was fondling his back trough the fabric and then her fingers played with his hair.

,, _She_ didn't hear us yesterday,'' Joan uttered.

,,Nan ? How do you know ?'' Luke was curious, but so exhausted he didn't even raise his head from his mother's soft pillowing breasts.

,,She wear earflaps at night,'' Joan explained.

,,Well, I'm _sure_ she heard us _now_ … _both_ -'' he muttered sleepily into her breasts.

Joan grinned, her plan worked, and what more she enjoyed it as well, she closed delightfully her eyes, playing with Luke's locks.

 _Forgive me Lord, but I had to tell her , that Luke is only my boy…_ she silently apologized to God, hoping _He_ _**will**_ understand since _He_ put her together with her son and understood her situation and also brought her back and her son as well.

 _I won't be spiteful again I promise…_ she smiled at her crucifix.

She looked down on Luke because she wanted to stand up and go to shower, but she found out…Luke fell asleep, she smiled contentedly and lolled her head back to the mattress, still caressing him.

Shower can wait.


	5. Bath

_A.N.: And yeah, it's the bathroom from eight episode of Coven ( The Sacred Taking) okay :D for better imagination. Ohhh that dress she was wearing was so_ _ **nice**_ _…and I destroyed it in Only Jesus Can Save You…now I regret it :D LOL and for the one who was asking for witchy stuff ;-) enjoy…oh and about that I'm writing great smut, thanks :D but smut is writing by itself :D and I CAN DO ALSO ROMANCE….but absolutely not in this fic :D enjoy all and thanks for writing reviews ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

The very next Day.

,,Oh for Lord's sake !'' Joan gasped as she touched Luke's forehead and felt how her son was in fire.

,,That headache is unbearable…'' Luke sighed , his eyes closed and his brow furrowed.

,,I told you, you should lie-''

,,-I know, I know, but I wanted, I needed to be on top…'' Luke protested.

,,I am a terrible mother…'' Joan handed him aspirin with glass of water.

,,Don't say that ever again !'' Luke snapped, taking pill and swallowed it down.

,,You must rest, and sleep. Tomorrow the doctor comes and you should be better, not worse…you must get better,'' she sighed caressing his burning forehead.

,,Okay, and where are you going ?'' Luke said when Joan stood up , taking the glass and wanted to leave her bedroom.

,,You're asking like there is nothing to do in this house. I have to cook , I have to clean, I have to –''

,,-Alright,'' Luke nodded sleepily, he felt so tired and his head was literally spinning, and it was the morning yet.

,,Go back to sleep, you need rest,'' she whispered before she left her room and walked down and to kitchen.

She looked out of her kitchen window and saw three girls stepping on her holding.

 _God in Heavens, I shall put there a sign !_

She quickly stepped out of her kitchen and to her main doors, opening them and avoiding the sound of door bell, which girls almost pressed.

She didn't want to wake up Luke.

,,Do you wish ?'' Joan asked politely standing in her doors.

,,Oh, yes,'' tall brunette said. ,,We wanted to greet you and meet our neighbors , since we are new here. And also Nan said, she wanted to talk to your son…emm Luke, but I don't know she was acting shy and maybe-embarrassed…My –my name is Maria.''

,,Nice to meet you,'' Joan smiled.

,,Lily and this is our youngest sister Jennifer,'' tall blonde girl said and showed Joan that little girl who asked her if she is witch-teacher.

,,My name is Joan, emm-you said Nan ? And embarrassed ? That's why she sent you, instead of coming by herself ?'' Joan asked politely again, a laugh bubbling in her mind.

,,I don't know, maybe. Ehm can we, see Luke ?'' Maria smiled.

,,I'm sorry, but now he is sleeping. You know, few weeks ago somebody attacked us and he was in intensive care in hospital…now he is healing home, and right now he's sleeping,'' Joan informed girls about her situation.

,,Well Nan told us few things…'' Lily hardly swallowed.

,,How many things ?'' Joan was getting nervous and upset.

,,That you are very pious, and your son too, and you care for him a lot, and you even threw her from hospital when she was there looking over him with you, but she didn't tell us why. She said that's enough to know about your family,'' Maria explained.

 _Thank God !_

,,She is right…my reaction was quite exaggerate,'' Joan smiled. ,,But unfortunately, Luke now really can't talk with anybody, tell her to come tomorrow if she want to talk to him.''

,,Alright,'' Lily smiled.

Little girl was still watching Joan with a dreamily smile. She couldn't be older than 8 years.

,,Can I ask you Ms ?''

,,Yes sweetie ?''

,,That cross on your neck, which your mother gave you…is it real gold ?''

,,It-it is…'' Joan open her mouth in a shock.

,,It's beautiful. And can I have one more question.''

,,I am afraid-'' Joan chuckled at girls ,,-but yes.''

,,That pie, Nan gave a piece, it was delicious, can I come sometime for some more ?'' Jennifer asked with her puppy dog blue eyes.

,,Ohh-yes, yes of course you can darling,'' Joan smiled pleased, and a bit with relief. This girl probably, read mind too…or something else. She should read about this some more things, because if all girls in that school will be like _this_ , it's going to be interesting neighborhood.

,,Alright, than Good day Mrs-''

,,-Ramsey, and for you little one, I'm Joan…'' she looked down at small girl, who was blushed in face a bit, smiling. ,,Good day for you too, girls.''

Joan watch them, leaving her holding and walking to Academy. She stepped inside her house and sighed with relief and reached for her golden cross on her neck.

 _And she knew it's from my mother…wau…_ she shook with her head and walked in her kitchen decided to cook.

* * *

It was late afternoon…it was almost dark outside and Joan was _exhausted_. She walked in her bedroom, looking on sweetly sleeping Luke. He slept almost the whole day, but he needed long , healing sleep. She was looking all over her room.

After while of thinking she took her clip, she put her hair in a bun as she used to do, grabbing a clean nightgown and she stepped to her bathroom, closing doors behind her.

She start filling the bathtub with warm water, and during it she start stripping from her clothes. She put a towel and clean nightgown on a little table beside the bathtub and stopping water she slipped in her prepare bath.

Sighing in comfort, as the warmness spread around her. She looked all over the room and let the warm water caress her body after long day.

She thought for a moment.

 _Okay…okay, it wasn't that bad with Denis…actually it felt so good, so why wouldn't I try it too…_

Her hand slowly trailed its way down on her belly and between her legs, gently pressing there.

,,Mmm,'' she whimpered quietly, her eyes closing. She spread her legs more and slowly circled her slit gently, before she slid two digits inside her.

,,Ohhhh-'' her lips slightly parted and she let her head tipped back on the rim of bathtub.

That feeling was great, it was different than with Denis, since she was pleasuring herself now by her own, but so good.

She start moving them in and out of herself and let quiet moans and pants escape her parted lips. Joan whimpered as the heel of her hand rubbed delicately her clit with every trust of her fingers. She fluently picked up her pace, opening widely her mouth since pleasure start fighting its way through her body, her eyes still closed, her head lolled back even more.

,,Ohhh,'' she was already reaching the peak as her other hand grabbed the edge of the tub and splash a bit of water to floor.

,,Mom,'' Luke breathed delightfully, standing behind her, his head above her as he watched her closely.

She quickly opened her eyes and saw him, stopping moving her fingers and yelped ,,Luke !''

,,See, how it feels when you interrupted me yesterday ?'' Luke chuckled watching her.

She pulled out her fingers and swallowed ,,you're not sleeping ?''

,,No, since I heard you _having bath_ ,'' he teased, stepping beside her and sitting on the floor, since the bathtub was closer to floor, he could look right into her eyes.

She let her head fall on the rim of tub once again, exhaling slowly.

,,How do you feel ?'' she smiled at him.

,,Better…relaxed. But you look tired-''

,,I am, I was like a dogsbody today…''

,,Then relax,'' his fingers trailed across the water level as his forearms rested on the edge of tub.

,,I am…I was-'' she corrected herself, closing her eyes again.

,,Can I wash you ?'' Luke asked looking at her smilingly.

,,I-Emm-Ye-yes…I guess,'' Joan smiled at him looking in his eyes.

Luke reached for a sponge and soup, thoroughly he lathered sponge and took Joan's left hand, washing her, scrubbing her, all gently and tenderly, carefully, but effectively.

She closed her eyes at this caress. She never received such attention, even from her husband. Never. And now. There she was, sitting in her tub and being scrubbed by her own son.

Luke took her second hand and scrubbed it too, then he caressed with sponge her breasts and all over her neck. He went to her legs, slowly taking her left and scrubbing from her thigh, down her knee and calf with shin and down to her ankle and foot, on which point she giggled a little since it was ticklish. He did the same with her other leg and then he ordered her to narrow herself and turn to him with her back. She did as she was told, and Luke trailed her back all over with sponge, hearing several contented sighs and slight moans.

Then he washed the sponge in water and washed away the foam of the rest of her body. He laid her down again as she was before and he took the sponge once again. Scrubbing her belly, and under water, more lower.

Her lips parted again and her head rested on rim, she spread her legs. Luke caressed her sex, before releasing the sponge and lightly brushing his fingers on her.

,,Uhhh,'' she moaned when her eyes fluttered in response to his fondling.

He rubbed her slit and then penetrated her with one finger. She moaned, completely closing her eyes. Luke watched her reactions and expressions, with delight, his other hand landed on her breast, gently working it.

His finger moving inside her, slowly, then faster.

,, _Yes_ ,'' Joan breathed, nodding. ,, _Mo-more love, please-''_ she pressed her hand on his finger. He added second one, moving them faster. ,, _Ohh-yes, like that…mhmm…right,''_ she grabbed the edge of tub with her left hand. ,, _Yes…more Luke, more…please-''_ she whimpered pleading, her eyes closed.

,,More ?''

 _,,Yes-more love, please Luke,''_ she begged nodding.

Luke added third finger and she moaned and arched in response, her right hand grabbing opposite edge of tub. She squeezed them tightly as Luke's fingers were stretching her perfectly and teasing right path, the heel of his hand pressed on her clit.

,, _Yes-yes…yes-Ohhhh-''_ she moaned, gasping for breath as she climaxed and came in the water. Her grip slowly easing.

Her cheeks were red and her thighs trembling as Luke pulled his fingers out, washing them in water.

,,You look so beautiful like this…so relaxing, so free, so sexy…I should _wash you_ more often,'' Luke hummed looking at her.

,,Ohh-yes, you should,'' she nodded as she smiled at him tiredly, but contentedly, letting her hands fall in water again.


	6. Nan's Turn

_A.N.: Who wanted that DRAMA ? :D …..oh my, you will hate me for this chapter :D I'm going to put some witchy stuff and drama at once, let's get even more kinky and smutty, because why not, right :D…Ohhh-you're gonna kill me :D let's..let's do this :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Luke is doing well, I'm glad to say that to you Mrs. Ramsey,'' Doctor smiled as he was leaving her house. ,,You're taking good care of him. Ehmm-I…I wanted to ask you for a glass of wine, maybe tomorrows evening ?''

,,Oh, thank you, you are so generous, but I don't drink alcohol-''

,,Then for a dinner ?'' doctor continued.

,,Thank you, perhaps after Luke get better, so I will be sure he is alright at home,'' Joan smiled politely watching him leaving her holding.

,,Alright then, see you in three days,'' doctor waved for the last time before he sat in his car.

Her smile faded a bit when she saw Nan walking on her holding and stepping to her.

,,Good day, Mrs. Ramsey.''

,,Hi, Nan,'' Joan welcomed her and showed her to come in her house.

,,I brought you some cookies, I baked,'' Nan handed her a plate of still warm cookies.

,,Thank you, Luke is getting better, well if you want to see him, he is upstairs,'' Joan smiled at Nan, she had a great mood today and she didn't want to ruin it.

Well, she wasn't aware what lies ahead for today…

Nan nearly ran upstairs while Joan walked to her kitchen and put cookies on the island-counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Nan opened the door from Joan's bedroom since she heard Luke's thoughts.

,,Hello, Nan !'' he greeted her , smiling.

,,Luke I was so afraid of you…'' she stepped to bed and sat on the edge, petting Luke's arm.

,,Well I feel better,'' he sighed with smile.

,,I-I need to talk to you-''

,,-Well me too. You go first.''

,,Luke, I love you, please…escape with me, I can wait until you get better, but I want to go away, _with you !''_ she caressed his arm ,,as your girlfriend.''

,,Nan…but I don't love you. I like you quite much , but I _don't love you_. You must understand me. I won't run away with you…I'm so sorry,'' he talked to her seriously.

,,No ! Is – is this because of me ?''

,,Nan I-''

,,-Or because of you mother ?!'' a tears filling her eyes. Anger tears.

,,Wha-what ?''

,,Oh don't act like you _don't know_ very well !'' Nan stood up , rushing from bedroom and downstairs into kitchen.

,,Nan…something happened ?'' Joan was surprised Nan come down so soon after going upstairs.

,,Did you have to _stole_ me the only boy _I was in love_ with !''

,,What are you talking about ?''

,,I ignored when you screwed with him since you moved here, but if he _really_ don't love me, than _why_ did it have to be _you_ ?!'' Nan yelled at shocked Joan. ,,I ignored it…I ignored it until you were mocking me two nights ago ! I was helping you when you were scared to death about Luke , but not _mocking_ , and how you will repay…maybe some pie, but mostly mocking !''

,,What for God's sake are you talking abo-''

,,-You _**sit down**_ !'' Nan snarled pointing finger at her and her mind control forced Joan to sit down on the nearest chair. ,,You know it very well !''

,,What's this all yelling about ?'' Luke rushed into kitchen.

,,Oh, you came down here just at the right moment…'' Nan used his presence.

,,Luke I-''

,,-Shut up ! And look dear Joan !'' Nan turned her head to Luke and closed her eyes, still forcing Joan to sit firmly on the chair and watch.

Luke suddenly leaned to Nan and kissed her deeply, grabbing her both breasts in his hands and squeezing them, moaning in her mouth in protest.

,,NO !'' Joan cried.

Luke continued in kissing Nan, trying to get off that _invisible grip._

,,Please-don't-do-this-to-me !'' Luke mumbled in Nan's mouth.

Nan quickly broke the kiss offering ,,Ohhh- you're really _Mommy's boy !_ Fine, if you really don't love me…and don't want me…then have your precious Mother !''

Joan's knees quickly spread widely, making a tent of her dress, she gasped in response. Luke immediately turned to her and as he fought against it, he walked to Joan, grabbing her knees.

,,No…no, no, no, no, no, Nan please no !'' Joan felt Luke's tight grip, that wasn't _his_.

,,Nan, don't do this…'' Luke pleaded.

,,Leave us be !'' Joan cried hardly as Luke start undoing her buttons of her dress.

,,Well since you're pleading so nicely…I will leave you...'' Nan uttered and Luke's knees get weaker and Joan could lower her legs, sighing with relief…to soon.

,,….after he'll _**cum**_ in your _wet cunt_ !'' Nan smiled wickedly almost devilish and Luke narrowed himself again as Joan's knees spread wider this time and she gasped in pain, forced to tear Luke's pajamas shirt apart.

 _Well, may-maybe it won't be that bad…_

,,You can bet Joanie- it will be _worse_ !'' Nan mocked now. Joan swiftly turned her head to Nan, her fingers creeping to the hem of his pants.

,,Do-don't force us to do that…'' Joan pleaded kneeling in front of Luke, drawing him off his pajama pants.

Ignoring Joan, Nan talked to Luke now ,, _This_ is what you would get, if you chose _me_ ! I get hella laid, and you can bet _boys likes me_ …'' she bragged.

Joan, took all his length inside her mouth and deep in her throat, mewling in response, squeezing her eyes.

,,Well I must say, you look _really good…_ '' Nan hummed at the sight of his growing erection as Joan was sucking him off, taking him in and out of her little mouth. Luke's head tipped back from the pleasure. But what he _didn't_ want and Nan forced him to do, was when he grabbed his mother head tightly and pushed her more down on him, bucking his hips forward. Joan cried in protest, feeling how her stomach made flip and her gag reflex 'speak up' , tears rolling down her cheeks as she _had_ to take even _more_ of him in, despite of her gag reflex and lax of breath.

When Luke panted, and released inside Joan's throat, Nan finally let Joan take a breath, letting Luke out of her. Joan gasped and panted for breath, trying hardly to not listen to her gag reflex as it strongly guided her to-

 _No-no-no-no-no !_

Joan breathed swallowing the taste of her own spittle and Luke's taste.

Luke _pushed_ her up and on the island-counter, roughly tearing her dress with his strong hands.

,,That's a _good boy_ , and now, _take_ her roughly !'' Nan ordered, circling her finger on their direction.

,,No !'' Luke panted, pushing Joan in lying position and climbing up on the counter, tearing away even her underwear…all her clothes fell to ground in _pieces._

,,You-you said you will leave us after he will-will-cum-'' Joan whimpered in fear.

,,I said after he'll cum in your _cunt_ , not in your _throat_ !'' Nan smirked mocking hardly.

Joan looked deep in Luke's eyes filled with fear as hers were. He loved her and he want to make love to her , but he didn't want to _hurt_ her. And Joan was afraid of the same.

,,Oh come on with this your disgusting _bullshits_ ! I said TAKE HER… _roughly_ !'' Nan encouraged ordering, supporting her own body by doorpost watching them.

Joan squeezed her eyes, when Luke gripped her thighs and firmly splayed them for him to enter her. She felt his rough thrusts , his coarse hands groping, squeezing her flesh wherever he could reach, his vicious bites of his teeth and his nails scratching her sides and her breasts.

And suddenly she didn't felt _Luke_ , but _Denis_ …this was the same as with Denis.

,, _Oh ! Oh ! No-Oh –Oh ! Please !_ '' Joan whimpered achingly.

,,No ! Finish first !'' Nan announced.

,,Please-Na-Nan…'' Luke pleaded, thrusting hardly inside Joan making her cry in pain.

But he felt himself closer and closer to his peak, and he hated himself for hurting his mother and hated Nan for forcing him to _this_.

,,I assure you, you will _hate_ me way more, after you spill inside her with your strong orgasm !'' Nan laughed.

Joan whimpered and moaned agonizingly, her body shivering from pain and rough moves of Luke's length.

,,Oh I forgot ! Luke you should _lie on your back_ , since you had that headache yesterday. Joan take the rest for him !''

Joan swiftly flipped their positions nearly falling off the small counter and ridding him rapidly, her thighs trembling her breath shuddering as she cried loudly her pleadings and begs to Nan.

,, _I-I can't ta-take it, anym-mo-Oh-Oh-Oh-re !_ '' she cried, her tears dripping on Luke's chest as he whimpered too.

,,Oh yes , you _can_ and you _will_ …'' Nan snapped watching her with delight , how she was panting and begging for end, all sweaty and her body burned with pain.

,, _Ple-Ahhhh-se !_ ''

,,Luke wouldn't it be better…well mostly for your mother, if you'd cum finally ?'' Nan smirked heavily.

,,I-I Aaaaam !'' Luke panted releasing within Joan who screamed in response her body shaking violently.

,,Good…now I will peacefully leave you f _orever_ , you can live your obscene, tragic, disgusting life by your own ! Have a _great_ day !'' Nan finally growled through her teeth leaving as Joan and Luke were finally released from her mind control, both gasping for breath and collapsing on the counter. Luke lying and trying to calm down from his peak while Joan supported her weight by her hands, her whole body shaking, not from orgasm this time, every inch of her sweat and sore…every move painful, she achingly fell next to Luke and start crying.

,,I'm so sorry, Mom,'' Luke kissed her forehead, scooting her closer and hugging her gently, carefully, afraid of any other move.

This was the first time he was literally crying _with_ her instead of soothing her. They just lied on their counter together, hugging each other crying until they calm down themselves…

* * *

 _A.N.: And now I could say it's the end…but I'm not that bitch so….just wait for it. ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	7. Be With You

_A.N.: Raise your hands, who wants the happy-end ? :D I can't be cruel , I don't want to be cruel , I WON'T BE CRUEL okay :D Thank you all for reviews and patience and…inspiration :* write me some_ _ **ideas**_ _in reviews for possible future chapters…everything is welcomed ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

That Evening.

Joan and not even Luke…both of them weren't able to do _anything_ that day, to literally _work ,_ to _function._

As the evening come, Joan lied with Luke in her bed, both naked, both still shocked from what had happened, and both still _crying._

Luke pressed Joan more to him, that she could cry in his chest. He was already calm, but reproaches himself for what he had done to her and still could not sooth her.

,,Mom ?'' Luke slowly asked, petting her hair in her bun.

No answer except her cries and whimpers to his chest.

,,Mom ?'' Luke whispered more desperately as an answer to his mother's cries.

She tried to, but she was too rapidly breathing and too much crying she couldn't formulate a proper sentence so she rather gave up.

,,Mom, I'm so sorry for what happened,'' Luke whimpered, kissing her hair, where it met with her forehead.

,,Nnnn-nhhh-t's no-not, yo-hhh –fa-fault-'' she chocked from herself wiping her face to his muscles on his chest.

,,I would _**never**_ hurt you !''

,,I-knnnwwhhhh-'' she sniffed heavily, hardly trying to look up at him. ,,Know…'' she stroked his cheek, looking in his eyes.

He scooted her even more closer, her bare body pressing to his own. He let her calm her breath down when he fondled her back with both his hands.

,,Now all will be well I promise…Nan said she'll leave us be. And I don't care about what the others could say, and about how weird or odd this is, but I want to be with you-''

,,Me too-'' Joan nodded looking in his sparkling eyes.

,,I don't want to be with anybody else, just to be with _you_ , I love you, Mom,'' Luke explained her still soothing her and pressing several gentle kisses all over her forehead and flushed cheeks.

,,I love you too my boy, and I want you for my own, you're mine Luke…only mine,'' she closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead again.

,,Only yours,'' he nodded whispering to her hair.

She fondled his back too, brushing her face and her lips against his chest.

,,And nobody will separate us…'' he kissed her on her lips, so soft and comforting kiss. She nodded, kissing him back.

,,No one I swear…'' she whispered to his chest.

They cuddled together , nuzzling to each other's neck.

,,Does it still hurt ?''

,,Mhmm,'' Joan nodded.

,,Remember, when father did this to you ?''

,,Yes…''

,,And how I _healed_ you ?''

,,Mhmm,'' she remembered on the very first time, Luke sucked her on her _now_ -sore-places.

,,Do…you want me to _heal_ you now ?'' he smiled at her, his palm caressing her side.

She bit her lip nodding not able to say anything. Luke kissed her neck, and then on her collarbone , and then the swell of her breast, across her scratches he made earlier today when he was under Nan's mind control, caressing her, soothing her, and lower to her stomach as he rolled her to her back.

,,Yes, pl-please, Luke,'' she whispered, pleading, nodding.

,,I'm so sorry,'' he whispered to her skin as his kisses continued still lower, while he gently splayed her legs.

,,It was not your fault-'' she gasped when he kissed her on her pussy.

,,I know, but I'm still sorry for that…I would never hurt you,'' he brushed his lips against her tender, sore flesh, making her breath tremble. ,, _Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry_ …'' he said between each kiss across her sex.

,,Ohhh, Luke,'' Joan breathed ,her eyes fluttering and her fingers fisting sheets.

Luke gently pressed the tip of his tongue to one edge of her entrance, making her gasp sharply, and slowly ran it up her slit, slowly, tenderly entering her, his tongue sliding deeper as he moved it more up to the other edge.

,,Lu-Lu-Uhhh-ke…ohmmm-'' she writhed and mewled her moan when he did that, arching her upper body against the mattress.

His lips closing on her flesh as his tongue was still deep inside her sore heat, fondling as he swirled him in her inner walls, thought he couldn't be much deep with his tongue, but still was deep enough, fondling deliciously and receiving loud moans from Joan in relish.

,, _Love…yes, yes-Oh_ !'' a low moans escaping Joan's parted lips as a response to Luke's sucks and licks on her flesh and fondling of her inner walls. Gentle caresses , seriously _healing_ , making her relax, and the pain subside fluently, completely. Her eyes closed now, in delight as she moaned and panted when Luke left her slit, licking on her clit, and then sucking softly. Bringing her closer to her climax. Every lick, every kiss, every suck, every gentle nip, making her groan louder and louder.

Her hands landed in his hair, softly tangling her fingers, playing with his hair, fondling him, brushing him as approval to his moves of his _skillful_ , delicious mouth.

Suddenly she gasped and arched, cumming in his mouth and Luke eagerly drank and sucked her sweet juices away, still licking after her breath eased.

,,What –are –you –doing ?'' she panted fitfully.

,,You deserve _more_ than once,'' he muttered his words between his licks on the swollen bud of her sensitive clit.

,,Owmmm-'' mewling and turning her head to one side, her palm stroking his cheek.

,,I love you,'' he mumbled to her clit, she growled loudly, nodding.

,,I love you too my sweet boy,'' moaning she spread her legs wider, as much as the previous pain allowed her, for him to keep licking.

His tongue so soft against her sensitive sex.

,,You don't deserve treating like from my _father_ , and your sex don't deserve to be called that awfully like _cunt_ , it's…well it's…Goddess-''

,,Luke, that's blasphemy !'' Joan gasped when Luke sucked at her clit teasingly, her fingers rubbing her slit, but he didn't dare to penetrate her. ,,But may Lord forgive me…I like this calling very much…'' she panted through moans , responding to his tongue and caresses.

He grinned in delight , she liked what he said. He moved his lips to her slit, circling the pad of his index finger on her still so sensitive clit, meanwhile sucking her slit and gently entering her with his tongue.

,, _Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! God ! Luke ! I-I-will…''_ she moaned loudly before she came again.

Luke kissed his way up to her breast, his palms fondling her sides. His lips trailing over her heaving mammaries , caressing her.

,,Luke…''

,,Yes ?'' he looked in her eyes.

,,Let's…let's make love, darling, I love you, please, as before,'' she nodded smiling at him. ,,Please Luke…'' she reached for his lips with a loving kiss, stroking his cheek.

,,Are you sure ?''

,,Yes…'' she nodded.

He kissed her back. ,,Alright,'' positioning himself to her entrance, he kissed her, slowly penetrating her and she gasped in his mouth. ,,Have I hurt you ? Shall I stop ?''

,,No,'' she shook with her head smiling at him. ,,Just easy, gently, please, love-''

He kissed her again in response, his tongue caressing hers, and his palms cupping her breasts, while he start enormously slowly moving inside her. Smoothly, tenderly, with love.

He realized he get addicted on her, and he didn't care, he loved her and he wanted to be with her, unless she loved him.

She was kissing his cheeks, and his forehead, and then to his neck where she found his pulse point and she made him moan and growl as she sucked there. He still moving inside her in delicious way, so caring, so loving and tender pace.

Her hands fondling his back, clutching him closer, one her hand in his hair, caressing. Her lips on his neck as his on her shoulder.

,,Ohh-love,'' a slight moan escaped her.

,,Mom, I lo-Ohh-ve you,'' he searched for her lips and kissed her deeply, passionately when he found them.

His pace slowly escalating making her moan loudly.

,,Was that too much ?'' he panted worriedly.

,,No…it was just –pe-perfect –Mmm-'' she nodded, her legs moving up to his hips pushing him slowly deeper.

,,Mo-Ohh-m-''

,,Yes !''

His kisses caressing her neck, their hands petting each other skin.

,,Do, do –you –remember, on our _first_ time ?''

,,Mhmm, of course-''

,,And now-it's –it's already, a-Ahh-after midnight …''

,,Already…than, happy birt-brithday my little boy…well not _that little,''_ she giggled, meaning not only his age , but also his length, which was swelling inside her inner walls.

He chuckled moaning in response. She stroked his cheek and kissed him, tugging and gently biting his lower lip.

,,I'm close-'' she nodded.

,,Yes-yes-yes !'' he panted with each thrust and between each kiss on her neck and jaw line.

Few more thrusts and she arched, her slick waist from sweat cling to him, a loud moan of ecstasy escaping her lips when she orgasmed beneath him. He slowly eased his moves to lower her down from her peak, feeling himself closer.

,, _Ye-Ahhh-s_ !'' he stifled his growl gently biting her to her shoulder when he climaxed and spilled inside her. Collapsing on top of her he laid himself beside her and immediately scooted her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. Waiting for their breaths to slow.

,,Happy Birthday my Luke !'' she kissed him lovingly and he deepened the kiss, stroking her flushed cheek.

Yes, now he was already twenty.

* * *

 _A.N.: Aaaaaand now, tell me your opinion, your ideas, and if you want me to continue :3 thank you all ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	8. The Church

_A.N.: For understanding…oratorio is_ ** _nothing_** _related to oral , okay…it's a small ( mostly open ) room, above benches in Church serving for two or just one person ( even when it's not quite small room ) serving to praying in privacy. Google it okay ;-) :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _No Masters or Kings_

 _when the Ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

 _Only then I am human_

 _Only then I am clean_

 _Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _-Take Me To Church_

* * *

Few days later, after slowing down…

,,Mom, stop rushing !'' Luke lightly called at Joan, who was several steps forward.

,,Better , rushing, then be late !'' she announced, not looking behind her, aiming to doors of their Church.

,,Mom…we are _first_ here…we're _not_ late !'' Luke chuckled, following her.

Joan slowed down as she stepped inside Church. Taking breath and whispering to Luke , who stepped behind her.

,,We haven't be here for several weeks, so I prefer to be here first then…well you know,'' she nodded, looking worriedly around empty Church. She reached to bacillus with Holy Water and crossed herself, silencing.

,,Cross yourself,'' she whispered over her shoulder.

,,You're acting like I was _never_ in Church…pretty ironic to fact, you're putting me in Church since I was…well _born_ ,'' Luke chuckled quietly, answering silently and reaching for Holy Water as well.

She smirked lightly, before shaking that image off her mind again and walking to side table putting the home baked cookies in box on it.

,,Hhh-Luke…you're insane ?!'' she twitched, shouting whisper at him when he trailed his palms on her sides and down to her butt, feeling her silken dress. She turned to him, facing his grinning features. ,,Like we haven't got enough of problems…the-the fact that God is supporting our relationship doesn't mean, we ha-have to…'' Joan held his arms, to stop him, slowly silently talking, and he seemed to _understand_ what she was saying, nodding in _agreement_ , but his hands were trailing her sides up and down, making her eyes flutter when he leaned and kissed lightly her cheek.

,,Ohhh Lord forgive us, please…'' she get a grip whispering and quickly baking away from him and walking to bench to choose their places.

Luke slightly rolled his eyes, that Joan haven't seen him. Yes he thanked God for being alive and for being with his Mom. And he was still humble, but not as much as his mother…he wasn't such guilty for _everything_.

,,You're so tense and uptight …relax. We are far away from Nan. You can be calm, just enjoy this time…then we can go for ice cream , for example,'' Luke smiled at her, sitting beside her. ,,Calm down…relax…''

,,How can I relax ? Fine , I'm glad we're far away from Nan, but I'm so nervous, do you realize they will be asking us , where were we and it will be a much pressure after such a long time and…hhh-'' she breathed ,,-of course I won't tell anything by confessor , just that I don't like Nan, I will admit this to him…but nothing else, and you don't have to go there. But Susan and-and Martha and Samantha-they –they will be curious what happened and-and-''

,,-Shhh, don't have another fit, okay,'' Luke quickly silenced her, hugging Joan, and smoothing her back with his hands as she scooted to him.

,,Alright,'' she nodded.

,,We can make it, as we survived a lot of things, right ?'' he smiled, kissing her hair as she nodded again, breathing to calm down herself. ,,Now relax…''

,,I'm sorry , but nothing can make me relax right now Luke,'' she smiled at him weakly, straightening herself.

,,Come-'' Luke grabbed gently her wrist tugging her with him.

,,What-what-where-''

Without any words, he reached for bacillus with Holy Water as she stepped to him, he still holding her wrist and gently crossing her forehead with his dampened fingers, pressing a light kiss there afterwards.

,,Better ?'' he asked whispering.

,,Thank you, but not…I think I just-just sit there, and will _pray_ for quick process and happy end,'' she nodded stroking his cheek , her brows furrowed with worries when she turned to go back to bench.

He _knew_. He _knew_ he's risking enormously and he's playing with her endurance and last bits of rational thinking and acting. But he had to, because he couldn't bare sight of his dispirited mother.

He still holding her wrist didn't let her to go.

,,What-Luke…what is it, darling ?'' she turned as he forced her gently , but firmly to stand on place with him, she stroked his cheek, still weakly smiling.

Without any warning or … _anything_ , he tugged her wrist making her mewl in surprise, and nearly ran with her behind the corner and upstairs next to main doors of Church, into oratorio. Closing doors behind them as a sign, there is somebody in oratorio so nobody would walk in.

,,Luke- what- why-'' he pushed her gently into dark corner.

He knew he must be quick or she will stop him. He pressed her to wall, making her growl under his weight. He quickly went down, rolling up her long austere pious dress, kissing up her thighs while his hands reached for her panties and swiftly tugged them down.

,, _Uhh…''_ she closed her eyes as she wanted to dive in and opening them again ,,Luke, have you gone crazy ?!'' she scolded slightly , but he was already up, with her rolled dress in one his fist, silencing her with kiss.

Never breaking the kiss he released himself from his pants and pressed more to her as she was still trying to do the right thing and stop him. Her palms on his chest, first trying to push him back, but then as he glazed his tongue on her bottom lip she grabbed the collar of his checkered shirt and clutched him closer, deepening the kiss.

He used this situation as long as she was kissing him back, and raised her right leg, circling his waist with it and carefully thrusting into her.

,, _Oh !_ '' she gasped sharply, breaking the kiss and catching his shoulders to not fall to ground, her head lolled back and dully hit the wall on which her body was pressed. He kissed her again to prevent her another protest, but she was already flowing in pleasure as Luke start moving slowly inside her.

Her arm circling his neck, and Joan tugged at his lower lip.

,,God will _hate_ us for this…or at least he _will_ punish us…'' she moaned as quietly as she could, closing her eyes.

,,Shh-it's for your own good, believe me,'' Luke kissed her chin, moving further inside her, drawing a small whimper from her.

At that moment they heard people walking in Church and slowly filling free places on benches.

,,Oh-'' she let out a silent moan as more and more people start coming in Church and Luke immediately pressed his hand on her mouth.

,,No-sounds !'' he hissed, thrusting faster and she nodded silently crying in his palm.

,,Wou-would you t-tell me…when for-G…- _God-''_ she whimpered a whisper when his palm slipped off her mouth _,,when-for God –s-sake did y-you become…s-so-Ohh –per-perverse ?''_ she giggled silently, stifling her cries and moans by chewing her lip and closing her eyes in sensation, when Luke thrusted deeper, faster. She could feel him swelling.

He didn't respond other but chuckling and trailing her jawline with his lips.

,,Al-Ahhh-Almighty _, for-forgive us pl-please…''_ she squeezed her eyes whispering and panting slightly as the Church was almost full of people, but nobody went up in oratorio.

It was the most insane thing she ever done. God ! She. With her son. In Church ! But Luke was making her relax, thought she was feeling less and less guilty…and closer and closer.

,,Luke-I-''she whispered desperately, trying to let him know, she might scream from pleasure every moment.

As he understood, and was close too, he gently but quickly put his palm on her mouth again, biting his own lip to stifle his growl when he came and Joan cried silently in his hand. Still with open mouth , when his palm slipped down again she cried a _whisper_ as she climaxed too, collapsing in his arms, pressed against the wall.

Luke straightened himself again back in his pants and went down putting her panties back up to her hips on their place.

She panted swallowing, trying to absorb what just had happened. Resting against the wall still. When her arms found his arms again as he stood up, Luke kissed her gently, before stroking her bit flushed cheeks.

,,Calmer ?'' he whispered to her ear.

,,I can say,'' she nodded a naughty grin coming up her features. He closed his eyes and she was staring at him. ,,What are you doing ?''

,,Apologizing…'' he answered with still closed eyes. She understood and since they were already in oratorio, she send her prayer to Almighty as well.

They both went to doors and Joan smoothed her dress down and fixed her bun a bit. Opening doors and going downstairs, Luke walking down as first as the Church was nearly full, they used advantage when nobody was in doors and they made their 'entry'. Fortunately nobody saw them so they sat beside their friends and waited for Pastor.

* * *

,,Oh you don't know how much I'm glad to see you both Joan,'' a redhead , probably the same age as Joan was waving at her and coming closer to her and Luke with her own husband.

,,Martha !'' Joan smiled, watching redhead and her husband. ,,And where is Marry ?''

,,Hi Luke,'' a blond girl appeared on the other side of Luke.

,,Hi Marry,'' he greeted her.

,,I heard those _dreadful_ news about your new neighborhood !'' Martha put her palm on her chest and Joan's smile a bit faded. ,,They were in News ! They are young witches-''

,,I know…it's not the _best_ neighborhood , but we need to stay there at least for a half year, to not get into gossip,'' Joan smiled at Martha.

,,And where were you ? We haven't seen you for…how long is it Steve ?'' Martha looked at her husband inquiringly.

,,Well, let's just say , long. That's an interesting story,'' Joan nodded, as she didn't want to tell them.

But Martha was, as Joan said to Luke before, a big pressure and Joan just couldn't bare it.

,,Shot you're saying ? Oh poor Luke ! And did they get that burglar ?'' Marry sighed putting her hand oh her chest , just as like her mother. She was very pious as well. Much more than Luke…absolutely.

,,Actually, no…he disappeared,'' Joan sighed disappointedly. She had more terrible problems than that burglar.

,,So Luke, If I remember good, you have birthday this week , right ?'' Steve joined their dialogue.

,,Yes,'' he nodded smiling.

,,Well, hope you celebrated it great ?'' Martha smiled.

,,Well I think so,'' Luke smiled nodding politely and looking at Joan who was little smiling for herself, but only Luke knew she was thinking about the same as he.

,,Twenty, well that's the best time isn't it ? When are you getting married ?'' Steve chuckled asking, but both girls of his family were seriously curious.

,,Well that's still such an early question isn't it ?'' Joan noted, bit jealous on imagination, Luke would get married right now and-

,,I don't have any girl in view, sir,'' Luke answered politely.

,,Well our Marry will have nineteen in half year, and she is very pretty girl. You should go out sometime,'' Martha offered, making Joan even more upset and dangerous. Luke saw that and reacted quickly.

,,If _you_ insist, we could meet on Bible Study, but now please excuse us, we would be late. I have control from my doctor today, and I shouldn't be out of home more than five hours,'' Luke brilliantly saved situation and calmed down his mom.

They said goodbye to each other and Joan left with Luke.

,,You're brilliant ! Thank you…I thought I could explode there-''

,,You would not, because I wouldn't have let you since I nicely calmed you down,'' Luke winked at her.

,,You are really planning to go on date with that girl ?'' Joan asked slowly, stepping into their car.

,,Not on a date, I didn't said that ! And I wouldn't have want if she didn't asked me to…she's just like her mother, and sooo boring,'' Luke noted sitting next to his mom. ,,And what more…I can bet she would want to have sex _after_ wedding-'' he joked.

,,Oh-My-God-You !'' Joan breathed a laugh.

He watched her leaving parking.

,,And I am not _boring_?'' she teased smiling, watching the road.

,,No, I want to be _only_ with you…understand it !'' Luke announced.

,,I know, my boy…after all we've been through-''

,,-Exactly, I wouldn't give up you even when the Devil by himself would-''

,,-Luke do not blaspheme !'' Joan warned him.

,,But I mean it !''

,,I know, and I love you my sweet boy…and now let me drive, okay,'' Joan smiled for the last time at him before she focused back on road and peacefully drove them home.

* * *

 _A.N.: I'm a pervert, ohhh kill me :D …really and it will get just better, believe me :D. Few words about this chapter. I get an inspiration from my punker friend. She told me story : She was walking with her punker friends from one concert and they stopped by Church, and there was a Mass that time, they were passing by. So they decided to go in that Church. They were turning crucifix upside down, they spilled Holy Water in bacillus and put there a RUM and then they crashed that bottle from it against one pillar….and as she was telling me this story-ha guess what, I get this brilliant, pervert, smutty idea, that perfectly fits to Joan/Luke :D so here we go :D well and then police arrived and they ran away, but still a perfect inspiration so thank to my Punker Friend, even when she's 'my tall sassy broad' I still love her :D see, keeping friendships with such people will bring you inspiration ! ….and I don't know why, but all the time was playing in my head song Take Me To Church so I searched the text and after reading it, I decided to put few very accurate lines at the beginning ;-) and now I'm gonna listen to that song so I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I writing and you can be looking forward next chapters-we'll get_ ** _juicy_** _! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	9. Hard Way

_A.N.: Thanks for ideas darling, so here you go...after longer time, but next chapter will worth it ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,I'm sick of them…this is the last straw !'' Nan growled walking across her room.

,,You hear them again ?'' a tall raven haired girl asked innocently, sitting on the floor beside four other girls, watching fed up Nan.

,,Yeah !''

,,And what do you hear ?'' redhead was curious, but she would rather never asked after she saw Nan angry sigh as she pierced her with her eyes.

,,They are doing _it_ all the time, everywhere, still ! Oh my God, they are not tired ?! And what is the 'best' about it, they're disgusting me more and more with that _reciprocated love_ to each other…if Luke wasn't so addicted on _her_. I hate her with all my soul ! Why ?!''

,,Why what ?'' blondie asked slowly ,carefully.

,,Why do I still _love_ him ?!'' Nan nearly cried, but cried of anger.

,,Because he is really kind as you said…'' raven haired girl answered.

,,True…but he obviously doesn't love me…wait ! Whouhouhou-wait !'' Nan turned to them.

,,W-What ?'' redhead was more careful to ask now.

,,I have an idea…how to get rid…of his mother…or at least…since he don't want to be with me by himself...'' Nan rustled in closet ,,…then we should at least try for hard way !'' she pulled out triumphantly Ouija board.

* * *

Later that evening.

Joan was sitting leaned against Luke with her back on their sofa in the living room. Both reading books ad having quite nice evening. Luke was reading Cry To Heaven and Joan Shakespear's Hamlet.

Nicely petting Joan's arm, while she rested against his chest.

Suddenly a cool breeze spread around them in the room, like a winter's breath blew on them. Luke maybe noticed, but he just shook a little. But Joan felt, there is something wrong, since they had no windows open and outside was warm as if it was the middle of July.

But she thought she's having bad feeling just because of the book. Luke noticed her goosebumps on her skin and hugged her with his warm arms.

,,Are you cold ?''

,,Mhmm-that's okay…'' she nodded, trying to read again. He narrowed himself and start reading again too.

She tried to feel Luke's warm chest on her back and listening to ticking of their cuckoo-clocks in living room.

 _How they tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock,tick….no tock ?_

She looked up at them and they suddenly start ticking again. Her look went back to her book with suspicion, but she slightly shook with her head and start reading again, this time of course listening more carefully.

 _Tick…tock…tick…tock… tick…tock… tick…tock…come on ?!_

She raised her sight again and now she saw them stopped.

,,Lu-Luke…''

,,What ?'' he tore his eyes from book listening to his mother.

And cuckoo-clocks start ticking again.

,,Eh…nothing,'' Joan thought she starts losing her senses. ,,I think-we should…we should go to bed,'' she nodded turning to him.

,,,Oh come on, it's not even eight yet, please,'' he slowly kissed the side of her neck, making even more goosebumps on her skin, although his lips were warm.

,,I know, but…I'm really cold-''

,,-Then come here,'' Luke slowly took her book and put it with his book on the table beside them. He hugged her again in his warm embrace and she sighed with relief.

 _You're just paranoid ! Everything is well…see…tick…tock… tick…tock…_

She slightly calmed herself in her mind as Luke petted her arms to warm her. Fondling to her back until his palms reached the back of her neck.

,,Oh-please…would you be so kind and-'' she reached behind her to spot a few inches from her neck, her trapezius muscle.

Luke quickly understood and start massaging that spot through her dress.

,,Yes…mhmm, you're so good, ah there,'' she was sighing and moment after moment slightly hissing in small pain.

,,I could never thought I make you moan this way otherwise than during sex,'' he chuckled, making her smirk by his joke. ,,It's so tough, God, what are you doing whole days ?''

,,Working, love…I'm working on _this_ house !'' Joan raised her hands.

,,I could reach on it better if you strip this dress…''

She giggled , before turning serious ,,but I'm _cold_ !''

,,You know what…wait then !'' Luke jumped up from sofa, running upstairs.

Joan felt immediately so uncomfortable…she didn't want him to leave her there _alone_ …but the worst about it was…she didn't felt _alone_ in the room. Looking around her, checking if doors are locked, if windows are closed…as she expected , everything was alright…then why she felt there _was_ something _wrong_.

Luke rushed down to her, putting sheets and one fluffy blanket on her foots.

,,Disrobe…I'll make fire in the fireplace,'' he walked around the sofa and start working on what he just said, the wood was beside fireplace so he just prepared some paper to lit.

Joan, meanwhile Luke was working, undressed herself from her blue dress, her slippers fell to ground and as she was only in her underwear she covered herself quickly with blanket and then sheets, shivering way more an goosebumps were more visible.

Fire was already burning in fireplace and Luke stripped himself halfway too, scooting in his shorts behind her again, covering himself too. Leaving enough room to move with his hands, he slowly unclasped her bra.

Joan giggled when Luke slowly pushed down the stripes and took off completely her white bra. But before he could continue where he _stopped_ with his _job_ , he trailed his palms to her ample mammaries. Feeling her nipples already erected as she was _really_ cold.

,,Oh my…wait a moment and you'll feel warmer I promise,'' Luke kissed below her ear, cupping her breasts.

She just nodded covering her front more with blanket and sheets. Luke started massaging slowly both her trapezius muscles with his thumbs and heel of his hands.

,,Mmm-yes…exactly-there, ohhh,'' she let her chin rest on her chest, her eyes closing as she start relaxing and giving into Luke's massaging.

Silencing herself to concentrate on it. She listened to the clocks and she realized she can't hear anything…

,,Luke ?'' she raised her head again.

,,What ? Have I hurt you ?'' he stopped worriedly.

,,No I just-can you hear it ?'' she looked at cuckoos and they start ticking once again.

,,Hear what ?'' he didn't understand.

,,I….I think I'm getting crazy. Nothing,'' she shook with her head and he start working her tender flesh again.

,,Ah-please, that's-that's the spot…'' she stopped him when his thumb pressed against one place on her skin which was pretty stiff.

,,This one ?'' he pressed his thumb against it a bit harder to know if he's circling on right place.

,,Mhmm-'' Joan whimpered. ,,Please, ge-gently,'' she moaned.

 **She wants gently, fine then…**

Luke leaned to that spot and kissed it first, before he cling to it with his lips and start softly sucking, his tongue making a light pressure.

,,Oh My…yes…uhh-good, mhmm-yes,'' Joan was moaning at his light caress.

Luke's hands meanwhile trailed again to her front, fondling her belly and up to her heaving bosom. Cupping her breasts once more, making her moan even more. She slowly pressed at his hands on her breasts, biting her own lip.

Luke slowly let her lean on his chest and kissed his way up her neck and her jaw until his lips found hers. Her eyes closed as she parted them for him to taste her fully. His palms still caressing her, gently working her full breasts. He leaned more down on her, kissing her deeper, moaning to her mouth and she responded the same way.

Her hand trailing up her front from beneath the cover, raising to his face and stroking his cheek. She tugged at his lower lip, gently sucking. Keeping him on place, pleading for another kiss when she whimpered. She slowly turned herself to him, still covering them both with sheets and that fluffy blanket she rested with her upper body against his chest when he trailed his palms to her back.

,,You want to get warmer ?'' Luke slowly asked after _feeling_ her goosebumps when her skin was touching his.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded eagerly, running her palms up his muscles of his chest and sneaking around his neck.

Luke trailed his hands down her back, moving beneath covers and descending with his fingers on the hem of her panties.

,,Yes, darling-'' she nodded again, muttering to his mouth.

She raised one her leg to let him lower his legs and to straddle him. Luke slowly tugged down her panties, raising her foot again to easily remove it, then the other, and she kicked her underwear to floor. She pushed down a little his shorts, just to pull him out of them. He fingers curling around his hard-growing length.

,,Mmm-yes, touch me, please,'' Luke begged when Joan moved her fingers around him up and down.

Grinning into their kiss ,,you're very sensitive _here_ , right ?'' her thumb circled his tip for several times, making him moan into her mouth and move his hips in impatience.

As she worked him slowly, taking her time, his hand gently squeezed her bum. Her other hand fondling his muscles and to his neck, her fingers touching below his ears, holding his jaw gently, making him kiss her still. Fire letting them glow by its rays.

When she felt he was ready, she rubbed him with her lap, before positioning him to her slit and slowly sliding down on his full length. Taking him slowly, deeply inside her _lower, warm heat_. Grabbing quickly his other shoulder, she tipped her head back slightly, giving him room to kiss all over her exposed throat.

Luke fondling with his palms, one on her back, the other on her right breast. Joan start moving down and up, taking it slowly first.

As he was moaning and making her even more wet, she speeded up a bit, kissing on his forehead, then down his both cheeks and to his lips, her fingers tangling in his hair.

,,Oh-my babyyy-mmmhhh, yes !'' she panted, moaning against his lips.

,,Yes-mom ! Ahhh-yes, don't stop-'' he begged, making her pick up her pace more and more, she was riding him fastly now. Her breath catching in her throat, her breasts bouncing, brushing his chest, her lips searching his in another sweet kiss.

Swallowing thickly she gasped, feeling his tip touching at her sensitive inner spot. Rubbing that spot when he moved his hips in time with hers, now it was he, who let his head fell back, and rest on the armrest of couch. Joan leaned quickly down, her lips capturing his revealed skin.

,,Da-darling…mmm-Luke,'' she was nodding as she already knew he was close, swelling inside her.

,,Mom…fuck-yes !''

,,Yeah-b-baby…'' panting heavily as she was also nearly _there_.

,,Who's your boy ?'' he encouraged by kissing below her earlobe, drawing it between his lips and softly sucking.

,,You, only you-my Luke…ahhh-love,'' she panted, her upper body arching when she reached her sweet climax.

,,Yes !'' he bucked his hips up few more times before releasing himself too.

Joan collapsed on him after he pulled out. Letting her lie down on his chest and covering them both with blanket and sheets to save the warmth they laboriously created. Both smiling contentedly, waiting till their breath slow from their peaks.

Joan closed her eyes, listening to the crackling in the fireplace and to the sound of cuckoos.

 _See…absolutely paranoid…_

She rested still with him, both enjoying this together feel.

But not for too long. Cuckoos suddenly stopped again. Her eyes went wide as across the living room echoed only silence…except their breaths.

,,Now you can hear it ?'' Joan whispered breathlessly, not daring to raise her voice even a little bit.

,,Yes…'' Luke answered nodding worriedly now as she was. She slowly looked up in his eyes before they both looked at totally frozen clocks.

,,Am I mad or they just st-''

,,-stopped…'' he finished her sentence.

The same wave of cold immediately touched her neck and his chest. But only this two parts of their bodies.

,,Did you _felt_ that ?!'' she whimpered scooting closer to him.

,,Yes…do-don't be afraid…I'm here with you,'' he quickly soothed, watching her nodding weakly, as she was looking all over the room, trying to figure out what was happening.

And cuckoos start ticking again.

,,We should…we should rather go to bed, love,'' she turned to him offering.

,,Yes…it's gonna be alright, it's just…''

,,What ? What is it ?!'' she firmly looked in his eyes inquiringly to search some reasonable explanation.

,,…I don't know. But I will face it no matter what it is, I assure you !'' Luke smiled swiftly, determinedly.

* * *

 _A.N.: The Holy Jesus Christ with Almighty in Heavens ! I'm fucking home alone…and I just done it and here in Czech is right now 1:04 am…and I'm actually perfectly cuddled in MY fluffy violet blanket and under my sheets, but I felt COLD….I'm scared as shit…..nonononono I've done nothing wrong….go away ! Puff ! ….and what more ! My cat just before a while jumped off her 5 foots high 'tower-lair' and made a loud hit as his paws connected with floor…I thought I will explode as I freaked out ! ….so if tomorrow you see NO activity on my profile…it probably get me :D …I-aaaa-doooon't-waaant-tooo-beee-aloooone-in-heeeeere ! Where's my cat, I need to cuddle ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	10. He Is Back

_A.N.: I suppose I survived as you can see :D ….but I'm NEVER going to write at night when I'm home alone…I'm writing usually at night…but never again if I'm home alone….whoo… Fine I think we can go to Joan and Luke again, right ? :D enjoy ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

For two another days, nothing happened and clock were working as usually, without freezing. So Luke with Joan decided it was just some kind of paranoid schism due to living in _such_ neighborhood for this long. They decided for moving again…in two or one month perhaps, but one was sure…they will carefully study the details of their _new_ neighborhood = no _witches_ anymore.

They were already on Bible Study again. And as Luke was talking with Marry , Martha tried to convince Joan to have a book-club again. But she didn't want to face any of those people who were in it, especially _Susan Martone_. Only thought about this _woman_ was making Joan sick. So she rather refused politely to Martha's wish and left with Luke.

She had full mind of Marry and Luke…

 _Oh for God's sake, Am I really jealous ? No…absolutely nnnn-…yes…ohhh…_

She was thinking about it still after they arrived at home, but she decided to not ask him and rather go and have shower.

She slowly stripped, put a new towels on the table , which she moved beside the shower, with a clean nightgown. Stepping into shower and closing it behind her.

That feel of warm water just made her perfectly relax and forget for a moment about everything…like it was washing all that guiltiness and worries off her. She washed her soft-brown hair. Taking a shower gel and soaped the sponge. Scrubbing her front, she heard an _intruder_ walking into bathroom and closing doors behind him. She grinned.

The doors of shower slowly opened as she turned to Luke.

,,Can I join you ?'' he sweetly, almost innocently asked, with his puppy dogs eyes.

,,Come here, you-'' she took his hand and pushed him further to the shower next to her, closing doors of shower again.

He kissed her gently, letting the drops of warm water fall all over on his skin. Grabbing her waist, he clutched her closer , making her moan to his mouth as her body touched his.

,,So you had _fun_ with Marry hmm ?'' _God damn it ! Really ?! ….oh sorry I didn't mean Lord-God…ohhh…sorry…_

,,You really want to talk about it ?'' he chuckled against her mouth.

,,I don't know...do you ?''

,,Yes, I laughed at her joke, but to be honest I don't know what she was talking about, because I was pretty much thinking about _you_ then paying attention to her presence, _but_ I can say I'm good in pretending of listening when it really bores me,'' he chuckled way more.

,,You little foxy…you're my clever boy, aren't you ?'' she smirked.

,,Just like you…'' he tugged lightly at her lower lip playfully.

,,Since you're here…would do me a favor ?'' she smiled stroking his cheek with one hand.

,,And that would be ?'' he moved his brows seductively.

She handed him her sponge and turned to him with her back, looking over her shoulder. He smiled and scrubbed brilliantly her back. Her eyes closing in his caress, she had to slightly steady herself by putting her hands on one glass wall of shower.

,,Turn around,'' he whispered to her ear as loudly as the rustle of water allowed him and she did so.

Scrubbing her belly and up to her bust.

,,This is much better _cleansing_ than enema right ?'' he asked smirking, caressing.

,,Yes-'' she bit her lip opening her eyes and looking into his ,,-will you ever forgive me for torturing you like that…'' she hugged him, pressing him as close as she could.

,,I already forgave you…'' he ran his arms around her.

,,I'm so sorry for that…I don't know what came over me…I will never do it again,'' she looked up in his eyes nearly whimpering her words.

,,Mom, I know…it's okay…I had to admit you make me angry, which drove me wild afterwards, but…now it's passed,'' Luke kissed her.

She smiled, pushing this all away, as he said, it was passed.

,,I don't care if we are disgusting by the way,'' she ran her fingers softly up his wet muscles.

,,Me neither,'' he made the same movement with his brows as before.

She grinned, reaching for his lips. His hands circling her waist and pressing her closer against him. Her soft full breasts making delicious pressure on his chest.

His kisses moving to her neck and back up. She took from him sponge as he was still kissing , caressing her, and ran with it down his chest and to his slowly growing arousal.

,,Want me to cleans you _other_ way ?'' she whispered to his wet lips.

,,Please,'' Luke nodded eagerly, petting her back, his fingers stroking lightly up along her spine, teasing slowly with long strokes , his lips lowering to her earlobe.

Joan trailed with sponge along his full length, soaping him, and putting the sponge away. She replaced it with her hand, her fingers curling around him, as she was kissing his muscular chest, down she was rubbing his shaft, caressing, gently squeezing, massaging. Making him moan deeply and loudly against her earlobe. His breath so hot in her ear, making her eyes fluttering.

,,You like this, love ?'' she muttered to his shoulder, her fingertips slowly slipping down his erected length. When he made sound of approval she grinned against his skin, doing it again very gently with her nails, trailing him up and down to his head and again to his tip and back.

Luke was moaning now to her neck as he switched to suck on her pulse point, but this was just too good, he couldn't keep himself and-

,,Ahhh-'' he bit the side of her neck tenderly, growling to her throat as he released against her soaped belly.

She felt his hot cum and grinned even wilder.

,,I can _wash_ you more often too, I guess…'' giggling against his skin before he narrowed himself and wanted to press her against the glass wall of shower, but she quickly stopped him. ,,Wash the soap away first…'' she pointed down with her index finger.

,,Will _you_ finish it ?'' he handed her a showerhead.

A naughty smile come up on her face as she took it from him and held gently his tip, never stopping teasing him, and washing away the soap from his length, from his head slowly to his tip, washing also her hands and then holding him again by his tip and washing his full length again from below and to his testes.

,,Mhh-'' a throaty moan escaped him as his eyes slowly closed.

She bit her lip and tickled his testes, cupping them, while she gave him back the showerhead and took a sponge again. Never stop working his tender flesh below, she scrubbed his chest with her other hand, and to his shoulders and sides.

,,Now turn,'' she slipped her finger from below to his tip again, leaving him. He turned to her with his back and she scrubbed him there as well, going down to his firm rear , closing her eyes she put the sponge aside to free her hands, and grabbing fistful of his butt, squeezing and releasing him.

Luke chuckled at _the feel_ , letting his mom trail her hands up his sides and turn him again. She took the showerhead again and washed the rest of soap, washing all over his body and then hers, putting it away as well as they were clean already, but not stopping the water, to keep pleasurable warmth around them.

Joan leaned closer, circling his neck with her hand, breathing to his lips.

,,Take me…please…''

Without any hesitating he led her backwards to one glass wall of shower, letting her back touch the foggy glass.

,,Ahh,'' she sighed as the glass was surprisingly cold, but she didn't care when Luke pressed his body to hers.

He leaned closer, his lisp barely touching her neck, moaning to her hot skin ,,I want to kiss you _everywhere_ …''

And as he said he start kissing from her neck, taking his time, continuing along her jaw and to the other side of her neck, down her shoulder, across her breast, not missing an inch of her _ampleness._ His lips teasing her erected rosy buds, before his kisses dipped lower to her belly, and up again to one side, as his hands were petting her other side and her inner thigh.

She was absolutely lost in his _touch_ of his lips, pressed with her back to the wall, ignoring the cold and giving herself in this wonderful pleasure.

Luke kissed lower, down her dark brown curls, spreading her legs and gently kissing along her folds and to her inner thighs out of a sequence. When he descended on her knees , he delicately bit her dimples , grazing his teeth down her shin.

,,Ohhh-darling,'' she grabbed one rail for shower gels, to not fall down.

Continuing in kissing her, he slowly turned her with her back to him, grazing his teeth up her other calf up , below her knee and then her thigh until he reached _her_ sexy bum, kissing and not leaving it without a gentle bit.

,,Ah !'' she gasped sharply to his actions against the glass wall, her breasts deliciously pressing against the glass, making them raise a little. She wondered if somebody saw her from outside now. What a sight !

She grinned on this picture as her nipples were pressed against that wall, not visible from her view. Luke's caresses and kisses meanwhile moved up her back and to her neck, he clutched his body to hers, watching her _now formed_ 'cleavage' on the glass wall of shower, chuckling.

,,Come to me, to not make _them_ flat completely…'' he scooted her closer and turning her to face him.

She was completely deliriously off her mind…every time she was with him. And she _loved it_.

As much as _he_ _did_.

He pressed her back again to that wall, taking her thigh in one and the same moment and circling it around his waist as in The Church. She remembered ,thought, but _now_ it was absolutely different…better…at home…in privacy…without possible interrupting or dangerous risk. His lips descended on her soft breasts, as her hands tangled both in his wet hair.

Luke slowly took his member and positioned him to her slit, but not entering her as she expected. Rubbing her gently, making her whimper through a loud moan.

,, _Oh dear…''_

Luke chuckled at her moan. Letting droplets of water gently wash them over, Luke slowly penetrated her.

,, _Ohh,''_ another loud moan escaped her parted lips, before he found them in wet, warm, long kiss. Inviting his tongue in her mouth, she sucked on the very tip of his tender tongue, just as he started moving slowly inside her, pressing his muscular chest tightly to her heaving bosom.

His tight young body, his smooth hard cock, his soft tender lips…it was all too good and nearly too much, but she would never broke this delicious connection of them. One of her hands still clutching his head to her, forcing him kissing her, the other hand landed above her, grappling the edge of the glass wall, she was pressed against.

,,Bad position ?'' Luke slowly asked trusting faster.

Joan quickly shook with her head responding in moans to his smooth moves ,, _good, just…ahmmm-keep…keep-going just-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! ….my God ! Exactly, like th-this….Ohh-yes !''_

She suddenly remembered on the _day_ , how she ended chained on her bed…and on Luke's moves, and pace…and she felt _desire_ for him to move just the same.

,, _Love…L-love-would you –Oh-yes….would you m-move har-harder ? Please !'' s_ he whimpered loudly, pleading, urging him by hungry kiss.

They both knew, Luke's _harder_ , wasn't like _Denis's 'harder'_ and that's why they both enjoyed that passion so much. Luke exactly knew what she wanted and she knew very well, he would never want to hurt her by his love making.

He eagerly nodded, remembering _that_ day as well. He took her free hand and slowly positioning it next to her other hand, above her head.

,,Wha-what ?'' she asked confused a bit before she understood, why he needed her to hold tightly. He raised her up on his waist, her feet not touching the tiles anymore.

He moaned to her mouth loudly as he had now more room to thrust and he pushed himself deeper and deliciously harder inside her pulsating silken heat. She gasped as he proved his strength by holding her tightly up, not seeming to drop her.

,,Like this ? Oh-you feel so good-'' he growled before panting and trusting harder.

,, _Ah ! Ah ! Yes ! Oh-fuck ! That's-great…Luke you're-suh-so-Oh ! Oh ! So great…mmm-love…per-perfect, Ahhh-Myyy-God ! YES !''_ moaning with every his following thrust, purrin gin his ear when he lowered his lips to her neck.

,, _I love you…Mmm-mom ! Fuck-Yes !''_

 _,,Yes, you're my-my-sweet-B-boy…Ah-love-you-too-Ooohmmm-Luke !''_ she nearly screamed , orgasming beneath him. Still holding tightly, trying to catch her breath. ,,Ho-how m-much close-''

,,Moooom !'' Luke growled loudly , biting her side of her neck, climaxing, and easing his moves, before he stopped completely, after while pulling himself out completely and lowering Joan on her trembling feet.

They both giggled slightly, kissing each other, she stroked his cheek, holding his shoulder to prevent her fall with her now betrayed senses.

,,You are so _beautiful,_ '' he kissed her lovingly.

,,And you're _incredible_ , my boy,'' she nuzzled her nose to his neck afterwards.

Luke opened the doors of shower to take towels and wrapped it around Joan and then around him as well. She covered her breasts, smiling.

,,Ladies first,'' he politely offered her way from shower.

Joan smiled, pleased, walking out of shower still grinning but not for long unfortunately.

Luke understood why she frozen after stopping half way off shower, when he leaned out and saw what she saw too.

They were both looking on blurred mirror where was a not-too-long message for both.

'I SAW EVERYTHING'

,,You can see it right ?'' she assured herself.

,,Yes…who is doing this ?!'' Luke encouraged looking all over the room, doors from bathroom to their bedroom were open.

Nothing.

,,Nan ?!'' Luke shouted again, worrying Joan way more, nearly really stressing her…but that was nothing in compare to what followed.

They saw…well actually they saw _nothing_ , but some _kind_ of _invisible finger_ , drawing on the mirror miraculously again. Letter after letter.

'D' 'E'

,,No…'' Joan breathed with growing fear. ,,No-no-no-no-no !''

'N'

,,No…'' Luke whimpered as well.

'I' 'S'

,,No ! NO! '' Joan cried, literally screaming from bathroom and falling right to her bed. Doors from her bedroom opened as well. She whimpered not caring about her wet body and hair.

Luke ran to her, jumping beside her.

A moment of silence.

,,Maybe it's just some kind of a joke…'' Luke tried to find some reasonable explanation.

At that moment lights in bathroom turned off and both doors closed with a _very loud hit_.

,,Aaaa !'' Joan screamed again, crying, she rather hid herself completely under sheets to not see anything, and Luke as well, after he yelped scooted closer to her.

Another moment of silence.

Only Joan's cries echoing. ,,Would yo-would you-please- ho-hol-Oh-ld me pl-please….'' She scooted closer to Luke running her hand around his waist crying hardly to his chest not daring to open her eyes.

Luke managed to nod with some mewling sound of approval, running his own hand around her waist and holding her tightly , both buried under the sheets, with their heads, both gasping and whimpering as suddenly a loud hits and drops of heavy objects to floor echoed through downstairs and living room.

,, O-our F-Father i-hh-in he-heaven, hal-hal-ahh-hallowed b-be your n-name…'' Joan start whimpering her prayer with her breath catching in her throat.

Luke immediately followed, praying together with her with one voice.

,, Y-y-ohhh-our kingdom c-come. You-ouh-r will b-be d-done, on ehh-earth as-it-is i-in he-heaven !''

Sobbing in his chest still both continuing even when the hits where louder and not seeming to stop…

,, G-give us t-this d-day our da-daily bread. Ahhh-and forg-g-ive us our debts-sss, as w-we al-also have for-forgiven oh-our debtors. An-and do n-not bring us to the t-time of t-trial, bu-Uh-but rescue uh-us from the evil-evil one…'' they ended tremulous. Now both squeezing their eyes, as the sounds of breaking glass and other stuff silenced.

Neither one of them tried to say something, just hugging together tighter clutching one to each other, and harshly trying to fall asleep, than to face it…face _him_.

* * *

 _A.N.: Okay dolls, and now I really NEED to know your opinion ! First, I need to know if you want roughness…in Joan's case…(I have two versions of the next chapter, but the end is the same ;-) ) I personally don't want her to suffer , but I will adjust…and now second, and NOW choose REALLY CAREFULLY cause I want to make a plot twist, but don't want you to dislike it afterwards so, choose carefully , do you want a BIG plot twist, or not that big…want Denis rather longer, or shorter but with some serious_ _ **aftermaths**_ _? Hmm ? Once I do it…I can't take it back…and it would be aftermaths I think you'll like = really BIG THINGS WILL HAPPEN , due which Luke and Joan story will continue…so decide carefully and let me know in reviews. Roughness or tenderness and BIG plot twist or not? These two questions ;-) oh and please vote in my poll :3 thanks a lot dolls love ya all ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	11. For Good

_A.N.: Okay….you wanted roughness…but I had to ! I had to mix it and make it not that drastic since I hate sadism…and especially if it's Joan :/ ohhhh-kay :D anyway….ending is the same so , if you hate me for what I have done, then just let me know by some_ _ **gentle**_ _way, thank you very much :D love ya dolls ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Joan's eyes were stuck together, by her dried tears from last night. It took a minute before she finally opened them. Finding Luke, sleeping, but his face expression was horrible. He was _scared_. For the first time in her life she saw her baby _really scared._

No wonder after last evenings events. She was scared as well, but picture of her frightened, hardly breathing, little boy's scooting form, made her nearly whimper. Fortunately she managed to stifle it by chewing her lip.

 _I promised to God and I promised to you, I will protect you…and I will, even if it had to be with my own body ! Nobody will harm you, I promise my Luke…_

She was eyeing him, her slightly trembling fingers sweeping his locks of his forehead. Closing her eyes she put her palm on his cheek, gently stroking, pushing away thought of yesterday.

Luke's eyes flashed open as he panted slightly. Joan looked at him, trying to _sooth_ him with her weak smile, but it still was a smile.

,,Is _he_ gone ?'' he whispered.

,,I don't know, but I can't hear _anything_ …'' they both listened to any sound that may assure them that Denis was really back.

,,What shall we do _now_?'' Joan let out her thoughts, but still whispering.

,,Call an exorcist –''

,,-No, it's not _Devil_ it's…well, if it's true, then it's your _father_ …'' she trembled slightly, stroking his cheek.

,,Than we move-''

,,-We don't know if he might _follow_ us…he could haunt us _everywhere_ …but, why _now_?!'' she was thinking loud again, trying to figure out why was _this_ happening.

Luke was thinking as well and then he looked deeply in her eyes accusing firmly.

,,…Nan !''

Joan gasped, but after all it wouldn't surprise her so much, they could expect something like _this_ from someone like _Nan_.

,,You really think she _would_ do this to us…she said she'll leave us be…'' Joan's voice start slowly but surely betraying her.

,,Then tell me how could my father appear after so long, all of a sudden ?'' Luke uttered.

,,Right. But what shall we do ?''

,,Beg her to call him back from where he came…''

,,Beg her ? She won't listen to me…'' Joan shook with her head.

,,I believe !'' Luke gave her a serious look with truly smile.

Joan thought for a moment.

 _I would give my life for my boy…_

,, Alright then, I'll go there…tomorrow…and I'll beg her to call him back,'' Joan nodded smiling at him, scooting closer.

A loud cracking of glass sounded from downstairs, probably from kitchen.

Joan twitched as Luke does, both completely frozen on place.

,,I'll go there,'' Luke collected his courage.

,,No…no I won't allow anything happen to you, I promised I'll protect you-''

,,-I'm strong enough, and I'm sure you're more scared than I am,'' he said firmly. Lying about that part of fear, because he was sure , he was afraid as much as she was, for the first time…

,,I know you're s _trong_ darling,'' she nodded.

,,And I will protect you as much as you will protect me, you're my mother !'' he hugged her lovingly.

,,I love you Luke bu-''

Another loud hit and cracks.

,,Together !'' she nodded and they both slowly creep up from their bed, throwing away still wet towels, and silently dressing at least into some bathrobes or underwear, and then slowly, silently going downstairs.

Everything they heard last evening, all that noise, but nothing around, like an _invisible_ furniture was falling.

They looked into kitchen and everything was on its place…

,,Aaaaah !'' Joan squeaked as s _omething_ tugged at her hair, strongly draggling her into living room. Luke however didn't hesitate and quickly jumped to her , gently grabbing her hair from that _grip_ and with a warning growl taking his mother on his arms.

,,Let her be !'' he yelled as Joan was completely frightened and off the situation right now, clutching as close to Luke's chest as she could.

Silence.

Nothing.

,,Pu-put me d-down,'' Joan hardly swallowed clearing her throat. Both looking around them, standing in the middle of hallway opposite stairs.

,,Are you alright ?'' he looked frightened as well, cupping her cheeks.

Joan just nodded. Her lips parting as words that she wanted to say weren't coming out right away.

,,I think I'll go _there_ right now, but I won't let you stay here ! Take my car…good you have a license from your seventeen…take my car, darling and go to Bible Study, I will come there as soon as I'm finished with Nan okay, wait there _for me_ ,'' she grabbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead and then his lips as his hands circled her waist for a moment, until she broke their kiss.

 _You should better not provoke Denis if it's really him…_

In together grip, they stepped back up into their bedroom and quickly dressed up, before getting out of their house. Luke straightly into car, meanwhile Joan right into Academy.

As she turned for the last time, after pressing the door bell, she saw her son leaving this street.

,,Mrs. Ramsey, what brings you here ?'' Cordelia Fox welcomed her showing her way inside the Academy with a big smile.

,,No-no, thanks Mrs…Fox, I would like to talk with _one_ of your students…just shortly-''

,,-My students, and which one ?'' Cordelia smiling mystified at Joan.

,,Nan…please, would you be so kind and-''

,,-Alright, she is here in a minute. Don't you really want to go inside ?''

,,No, thank you for your _generosity_ …''

 _I already walked into this house twice and it brought me more troubles than I wanted…_

She wasn't waiting so long, as Delia said, Nan appeared soon.

,,Mrs. Son-rider wanted to see me ?!'' Nan crossed insolently her arms on her chest with a wild smirk on her face.

,,Nan I-'' practically she didn't know what she might tell her…or rather how to start.

,,If you came in here to talk of moving, then _do it_ ! Rather watch someone new, moving next to us, then to listen to your _filthy_ thoughts…from _both !''_ Nan firmly accused wanting to slam the doors, but Joan quickly stopped her kneeling in front of her.

,,No ! Please ! Ac-actually I think you know very well ,why I'm here…am I right ?'' Joan finally found her voice and her courage.

,,….yes !''

,, _Did you do it ?_ '' Joan whispered, one her hand keep doors from closing, another supporting her body against the doorpost.

Nan leaned down to her face, looking straightly into Joan's soft brown eyes, smiling wildly, her lips inched to Joan's ear, whispering ,, _What do you think ?_ ''

Joan trembled against Nan's hot breath in her ear and against the worst thought that came true.

,,Why ?'' she whimpered, tears slowly shinning in her eyes.

,,Why do you think for your _fake God's sake_ ?! Huh ? You know it very well, and yet you ask me ?!'' Nan growled waving wildly with her both hands around her.

,,Would y-would you take _him_ back ? Please…'' Joan whimpered quickly as Nan wanted to slam door again, keeping them, fighting them open in her kneeling position.

,,No ! You came to beg me or what ? It's _your_ dead husband, get rid of him by _yourself !_ ''

,,No ! No, no, no ! Nan please no ! Listen I-I will do –will do _anything_ you want !'' she bit her lip screaming, still fighting doors open.

Nan stumbled for a moment.

This was already third time she was saying, she will do **anything**. First, when her husband was about to leave her, then when she was with Luke, to keep him going and this time, it was the most serious and desperate promise…

,,You mean that ?'' Nan slowly crossed her arms on her chest again, looking at totally broken Joan.

,,Mhmm-'' she managed just to nod weakly, tears already streaming from her eyes.

,,Fine then…let Luke to _make love_ with _me_ ,'' Nan smiled.

,,…I-but-he-''

,,I thought as much !''

,,No ! Wait !'' Joan pressed her palm strongly opposite doors. ,,…..I tell him _this_ , but I do not _vouch_ for his decision…''

,,His decision, leave on _me_! Await me tonight at eleven…have a _good day_ ,'' Nan mocked slightly before she finally closed the doors. She had Joan exactly where she wanted to have her.

Joan looked around if anybody saw her, quickly standing up and narrowing herself, rightening her dress and wiping away her tears.

* * *

,,I'll do it mom,'' Luke whispered his answer determinedly as they were slowly leaving Bible Study, walking to their car.

,,But you don't have to…we could handle _him_ or defeat _him_ by our own,'' Joan nodded trying to figure out how. ,,I don't want you to do _slave_ from yourself, that's gross ! I won't let anybody and anything to hurt you ! We can find a _way_ !'' she was desperately trying to find that _way._

,,Mom, it's not _slavery_ …not saying that it's not against the grain, it's-I-hhh-I don't want to, but if she _promised_ , I'll do it…'' Luke nodded, petting Joan's thigh, sitting behind the driving-wheel.

,,And are you sure ?''

,,No…but you have done a lot already…''

,,I don't know anymore how to reasonably think !'' Joan sighed dejectedly, looking out of the car window.

,,Mom , look at me…we can make it !'' Luke smiled at her after she turned to him, looking in her eyes.

* * *

Door bell echoed through their house and they both looked at each other. Walking to doors, together as they were still quite scared from _Denis_ presence as he _let them know_ during day yet so many times, that he is there.

Joan opened the door, nearly with relief welcoming Nan. And closing behind her.

,,Hi handsome !'' she greeted Luke, her long brown hair was loosen across her shoulders, as her pretty tight black dress clang to her body.

,,Hi Nan,'' he smiled.

,,So how sounds your _decision ?''_ she winked at him, completely ignoring Joan's presence.

,,Agreed…so let him go away-''

,,-No-no-no ! Not so _fast_ boy ! Your part goes _first_ …to not _fool_ me !'' Nan smirked in Joan's direction.

,,Fine, come to bedroom then,'' Luke forced a smile, taking her hand and walked with Nan up as Joan followed them.

,,Don't forget I'm still a tender gender, so you have to romance me a bit-'' she said provocatively , turning to Joan ,,- And you stay wherever you want…enjoy _Denis,''_ she whispered at the end before she closed the door of her and Luke's bedroom.

Joan freak out slightly, after what she said. Hearing her giggle and forcing herself to not think or imagine what Luke's doing right now…

Suddenly a hand on her mouth and the other on her waist tugging her to Luke's room, preventing her from scream.

,,Mmfffbmmbdnnnhhhh !''

Door closed itself and she was pushed down onto Luke's bed. Joan swiftly turned to person who tugged her _here_ , and simultaneously on the person who caused it all.

,,Denis…'' she breathed with low voice, could not believe her eyes, that _he_ was standing in front of her, alive, flesh and blood, once again, looking down in her eyes.

,,Delighted to see me ?'' he chuckled dangerously.

,,I-y-you…ammm-''

,,-Don't try to say any excuses…it won't help you _now_. You killed me…you killed me and now I'm back, how strange right ? I have to say-'' he was walking from one side of the room, to the other and back, after every moment turning for while to her rapidly breathing form, wriggling on the bed ,,-that you pretty surprised me with Luke…how you hit it off, wau you didn't seem to be able to do something like _that_ Joanie…and what else , to bring it _so far_ ! But I know God's rules and God's opinions on your relationship, so I don't care….it's just surprising me, you're enjoying _him,_ more then you were enjoying _me_ !''

,,You ? You shall not talk about it so _triumphantly_ you-'' she suddenly found her voice just as her courage once again.

,,-Me _what ?_ _Bastard ? Devil ? Violent ? Adulterer ?_ Give me any _sticker_ you want, but you won't change the past Joanie !'' Denis pointed his finger at her dangerously. She slightly backed away, to the headboard of bed.

,,But you strayed…and you were cheating for so long, longer than my relationship with Luke…'' she whimpered fearfully.

,,I strayed because you didn't want me Joan !'' he accused firmly.

,,You don't understand ! You never understood that you were _hurting_ me ! And forcing me to things-''

,,-You never done after all…admit it, have I convinced you to one of those things ? Even if it was just once …when ?!'' he spread widely his hands asking.

She thought for a moment, admitting he never done to her, any of those things.

,,But you had to understand that I didn't want to do them ! I have my _rights_ ! And I'm _woman_ for God's sake…I can't take _everything_ , so imagine how I felt when you get drunk and then were coarse and violent !'' she cried , tears rolling down her cheeks when she remembered on things, she never wanted to remember again.

,,You want to see me violent ? _Your wish is my command dear Joanie !_ '' he waved with his hand and her hands pushed up, pressing by themselves to headboard firmly.

,,What-no !'' she tried to fight against that _grip_ , twitching as he crawled up to her on bed, fluently stripping her from her clothes.

,,I was trapped in this house, right after you moved in here, because of some witches from next door…and some home _servant_ , he is some kind of _guardian_ of that Academy and their presence brought me back from where I was _incarcerated-'_ ' he slowly unbuttoned her dress as she was still twitching, but listening closely ,,-I was not able to do anything, unfortunately. But I could see _everything_ , I saw things, and what surprised me, was, when you came in _here_ and nearly _raped_ him…that shocked me, but …I don't know why, I kinda enjoyed it. You know, _you two_ have some special kind of _vibes_ inside you, tuned together-'' he tugged down her nylons, slowly petting her skin ,,-so I couldn't tear my eyes ! I think you understand this,'' he chuckled continuing by releasing one her hand from his _mind grip_ to tug down one sleeve, even when she was fighting against it. Then slowly did the same with her other hand, controlling them again when he rolled her dress down her covered breasts and down. Tugging right away her underwear.

,,Denis why-''

,,Don't interrupt me !'' he ordered briskly, reaching with his hands behind her to unclasp her bra and to throw it away. ,,And I learned, that you were having this relationship, yet when I was alive ! I said to myself you're kidding me…but things turned opposite, and you assured me you _cuckolded_ me with my own son a long time ago…I was angry, then I was disgusted and then…then I turned jealous…''

,,Jealous ?'' she was watching him climbing off bed.

,,Yeah, because I could see…no-no-no I could _feel that passion_ between you two, and I was jealous, you never , _never_ was in state like _this_ when you were with me. So I was imbibing every time, every your fall, and I saw how sensitive it's for you both to be together…and now you tell me, I was violent !'' he reached under the bed, pulling out the very same whip, with which Luke was slapping her that day when they both get shot.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

,,Yeah, I know, you were curious where he hid it when you came back from hospital…well I saw him !'' he swing with small black whip in his hand, waving to her direction.

,,Denis , please don't do this…'' she whimpered.

,,No ? Why ? You seemed to really _like it_ when Luke does that…can't I just try it ? I want to have my turn too you know…'' he crawled back on bed, straddling her as she was wildly twitching to escape, failingly.

,,N-Ahhh !'' she yelped biting her lip, when the flat of whip connected with her outer thigh, leather viciously biting into her skin.

,,Is this good Joanie ? Tell me ?'' Denis slapped again, more firmly this time and she just cried loudly, tears forming in her eyes again.

,,Why ?'' she whispered a whimper, looking in his eyes.

,,This is my _repay_ for that _murder_ … _take_ _it, feel_ _it_ …God maybe forgave you, but I didn't and I won't until you will _scream_ as I was screaming because of those bees !'' he slapped the swell of her left breast, her skin immediately turning red.

,,No-hooouuuu !'' crying loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks as Denis was adding more and more slaps on other parts of her body.

* * *

,,What was _that_ ?'' Luke asked looking to the doors of bedroom, Nan straddling him, turning his head to her again.

,,Nothing, your mom is having 'good talk' with your father I guess…don't-'' she pushed him further into the mattress when he wanted to stand up and go there ,,-or I won't send him back ! Let them _talk_ …I'm sure they will be okay, focus _on me_ now !'' she kissed him passionately and he fell heavily into pillows.

* * *

Joan's thighs absolutely red, her belly and her sides as well and her breasts turning slowly pink. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and pain she was receiving. Tears wildly, uncontrollably rolling down her cheeks. Only whimpers and moans of agony escaping her lips as her head was turned to one side.

But she wasn't screaming any swears or protests against Denis, because she blamed herself for murdering him from the moment she did it, and now…she was tasting her own poison.

 _This is it…this is what I deserve…_ she desperately though for herself.

Squeezing her eyes, awaiting another slap.

But instead of it she heard a dull hit as whip fell to floor, and felt her husband's warm hands, trailing up her sore sides and her body…soothing- _was he soothing ?_ -her body , caressing.

,,Wh-wh-De-'' she couldn't talk as she was rapidly breathing and her voice choking in her throat, she, trembling, looked at him. He was smiling, but not viciously nor mockingly, even not dangerously at all…

,,That's a good girl…'' he whispered. She , completely shocked and confused, was watching him.

His hands still trailing over her body ,,You know…you've been through hell, I saw, but I can tell you…it was almost _nothing_ in compare to my hell…I saw real _Satan_ and _hell_ …it exist…but only for those, who let themselves be seduced by _him_ …so was I…and I was _punished_ for cheating on you, and _only then_ I realized, how much _I loved you_ , and how _big fool I was_ , when I wanted to leave you…how much _I missed you_ , and that you didn't deserve that treating from me, like you were treated…I was repenting, scolding myself every day in that hell until I was brought back, and in this house-'' his hands were completely healing her skin, her red turning to normal skin tone, everywhere he touched, her sore flesh less sore, pain disappearing ,,-and after I get a chance to touch you…I remembered, how beautiful it was , when we got married, and I don't understand , why I was so coarse…I forgive you for killing me,'' he released her from his invisible grip, hugging her waist and letting his head rest below her breasts.

Joan was shocked….there is no other expression, just _shocked_. She slowly hugged him back, slightly clapping on his clothed back with her palm. Her breathing calming down as she swallowed clearing her throat. Her body absolutely right.

,,But the real question is-'' he looked up in her soft brownies, wiping the rest of her tears from her eyes ,,-….if you could _forgive me_ , for who I was, and what I have done to you…''

His deep look in her eyes was so weak.

 _As we also have forgiven our debtors…_

She took his cheeks in both her hands, scooting his face closer, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, looking straightly to his eyes, she said confidently ,,I. Forgive. You.'' And crushed her lips on his.

This feel was _so different_ than , when they were long ago family and he was cheating on her and still having his way on her…it was different in _all good ways_.

He breathed into her mouth in big relief and happiness, blissfully deepening the kiss, and holding her waist, petting up her sides.

,,If I could change the past I swear I would do that !'' he whimpered with closed eyes against her lips and she knew he meant it.

,,I wish I could be with you, without roughness or any problems, once again, as a normal couple…'' tender tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged him.

,,Your wish is my command, Joanie,'' Denis smiled at her, kissing her plump lips.

Joan hungrily repaid, slowly rolling up his shirt. His bare chest touched hers, as he threw his shirt on floor, his gentle touch, so sensitive on her skin. He kissed down to her breasts, his kisses pampering her as never. Kissing down her bell and to her thighs, before he took of his own pants with underwear, covering them both with sheets.

Kissing her lovingly as never before, Denis gently parted her legs, and fondled her toned stomach down, he outer thighs, and to her inner thighs. Her hands circled around his neck, keeping his lips locked on hers.

,,What do _you_ _want_ Joanie ?'' he asked her for the first time, what s _he_ wanted. But her answer was more simple then either one of them could expect.

,,You Denis…'' she kissed him lovingly again as he kissed her back, slowly caressing her tender sex with his fingers. She slightly moaned to his mouth, when he rubbed her slit with his tip of his erected member.

,,I want you to know, that I _always_ loved you Joanie,'' he whispered to her ear before he, gently penetrated her.

She arched, moaning to his parted lips, holding tightly his shoulders.

,,Was that-''

,,-Good…'' she was surprised he suddenly cared, but she was in Seventh Heaven.

He smiled down at her as she did, and start slowly, carefully moving inside her. He was so sensitive, so gentle, so good, so caring and she was just enjoying it until she could.

Every his thrust making her gasp delicately, every his kiss melting her from inside out, every kind whisper to her ear flattering her, making her happy and more enjoying that feel.

She wished they would be a family again. Not aware that he could hear her thoughts. She imagined their life, in normal again…yes maybe others would be pretty shocked if they found out Denis is alive again, or they would have to hide him, but they would be together at home…as a family.

But they could not. That was, what he needed to tell her, but he wanted her to remember on him also in good…he wanted her to feel good right now and with him for the last time. He wanted her to have a good memory on him too…strong memory…and since he could-he decided.

,,Ohhh-Denis,'' she moaned as she was closer and closer.

He moved gently faster, kissing her to stifle his own cry of release, her own moan mingled with his in their kiss as she climaxed beneath him too , slightly panting after breaking the kiss when he was slowing down his moves until he stopped completely and slowly pulled out. Kissing all over her neck and up, caressing her breasts and sides and toned stomach.

,,I love you too Denis-'' she finally said when he let his body with ease rest on her own ,,-but I do love Luke as well...''

,,And I won't stand in your way,'' he smiled weakly.

,,What ?''

,,Joanie, I'm leaving…I'll disappear with midnight,'' he said to her. Watching her confused face he start explaining, still petting her sides.

,,I was trapped here like a ghost, not able to do anything, until Nan strengthen my powers…then I could stop the clocks to let you know I'm here. And tonight she promised she will release me, but she fooled me. She released me just for tonight before I come back to hell…''

,,That's cruel !'' she protested.

,,Suddenly ? Well, that's why I wanted to be with you too, for the real last time,'' Denis nuzzled his nose against Joan's. ,,And you have to know she fooled you too. She already released me, and wanted to have sex with Luke to get pregnant and to accuse you, and force him to marry her. You have to stop her !'' Denis narrowed himself as Joan was paralyzed.

,,And isn't it too late ?'' she nearly jumped up.

,,I don't know…but you have to try it at least, or it will ruin you…Ah-ah-I'd rather dressed up before you rush there, or Luke will cum just of the sight of you,'' Denis couldn't resist a chuckle, watching Joan rushing to doors.

,,Thanks…'' she grabbed her dress, quickly putting it on.

,,Love…take a good care of him…and of yourself,'' Denis stood up walking to her and kissing her as a goodbye. As she realized it, a single tear rolled down her cheek, she stroked _his_ cheek for the last time.

Offering a true smile ,,I love you Denis.''

She saw him smiling, before she turned and rushed onto hall, and straightly to doors of her bedroom, hearing Luke's pants, and growls, louder and louder-

,,Mom ?''

,,You ? Get out ! We're not done yet, and it's so rude !'' Nan scolded, but Joan wouldn't listen to her.

,,Luke I know this may look totally crazy, and I would never thought I will ever say this to you, but don't cum !'' he frozen under shocked Nan.

She wanted to step closer to tear Nan from him, but Nan held her by her mind control as she held Luke beneath her.

,,She want to have a baby with you, to force you to marry her ! Don't do it !'' Joan could only try for this _insanity_.

Luke terrified looked at Nan.

,,No-no-no don't listen to her, we were doing pretty well before she came in here and ruined, we won't let her right, Luke ?'' Nan was trying to sooth him, moving on him teasingly. ,,Remember , if you don't finish I won't send _him_ back and _he_ will haunt you for the rest of your life !'' she nearly threatened, but still stroking his cheek.

,,She's a liar ! Denis is gone…for good…she's only fooling you ! Luke don't !'' Joan was desperately trying.

Nan growled dangerously through her teeth, but Joan was not afraid of her anymore.

,,But Mom I think it's-''

,,No, no think of something….something…of Denis, what _he_ was doing to me, how you hated it !''

Luke was losing his arousal, slowly but surely.

,,No-no-no, I don't care of what you think, I don't care it's not me….then think of your mother, but do it Luke !'' Nan rid him more roughly.

,,Luke think of God !''

,,Not helping-''

,,-I thought as much…than think of…think of…oh dear Lord forgive me, thing of Susan Martone and Denis raping me !'' Joan squeezed her eyes against memory of her hell, turning away, because if Luke came , she couldn't see it.

At that moment Luke swiftly opened his eyes, bucked his hips up and literally tumbled Nan down of bed, covering himself in sheets and walking to shocked Joan.

,,They did what ?'' he asked scared.

,,…You wanted to know _my alternative of hell_ …now you know, what I've been through,'' she stroked his cheek as she was finally released as well form Nan's mind control.

,,What the hell kind of power you have, that you broken my mind control ?!'' Nan seriously cried, naked on the floor, trying to get a grip and stand up.

,,More than a child's love I can tell,'' Joan smiled, hugging Luke tightly in her arms.

Nan finally stood up, trembling, and rushing with her clothes in her hands to doors, passing them by, hardly swallowing her tears of embarrassment, running downstairs and slamming doors behind her, not caring she's completely naked, away from their house and form this insane life of theirs.

,,And father ?'' Luke looked inquiringly into Joan's eyes.

,,Gone, for good, and I forgave him. Come to bed, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, my boy,'' she hugged him tightly again as he does. Kissing her forehead he nodded.

* * *

 _A.N.: Okay, call me crazy as you want, but I had to do (even when it's strange and insane kind of) happy end and I had to put there tenderness. So…if I disappointed you or frightened you, just please don't hate me_ _….tell me your opinion ;-) oh and it's NOT the end still :D love you and thanks for reviews and patience ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	12. Like A Miracle

_A.N.: Sorry for so long wait…my muse of Company sat down on my lungs…and I'm ill as well, thank God not having fevers, but still on antibiotics and mostly sleeping or writing GG so, big apology from my side I was neglecting Joan and Luke, she don't deserve it from me_ _ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Luke, don't look at me…'' Joan choked slightly as she had her head in toilet.

,,Mom, I've already seen you vomiting, remember ? When you seen once that dog eating-''

,,-Well, you're not helping me much, right now…'' she said from the toilet.

Luke clutched his teeth together, hearing her vomiting again.

,,Then let me help you other way,'' he stepped to her, stroking her back as she twitched, taking all her hair in one hand and gently holding it.

,,Good boy…'' she mumbled.

,,Have you ate something bad ?''

,,Hee-do-'' she muttered her 'no' through her nose.

,,Shall I call a doctor ?''

,,N-mm-'' shaking with her head. ,,It's going to be alright…I just-''

He petted her back again, soothing her as she whimpered, her stomach making flips.

,,I put a bucket to your bed, hmm, you stay in bed for today ?''

,,Good idea,'' she finally splashed the toilet, he helped her to stand up and walk to wash basin. She washed her face.

Helping her to bed, she lied herself down, looking at her ceiling. He leaned down to her, offering his chest, but she was glad she lied on her back, in some position, that was not forcing her stomach to made another flip.

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he wanted to kiss her to calm her down bus she stopped him.

,,No Luke, don't kiss me –If I'm ill I don't want you to be ill too…and sick of kissing me,'' she put her hand on his mouth.

,,Do you feel ill ? Shall I call that doctor ?''

,,No…just let me rest for today hmm ?'' she nodded almost sleepily.

It was already two days from that final Denis's night, and Joan's second morning spent on toilet.

She put rolled up her nightgown, soothing circles on her belly to calm her stomach.

,,This helps ? Shall I ?'' Luke put his palm on hers.

,,Mhmm,'' nodding sleepily. ,,Clockwise…'' and he start doing circles on her belly, clockwise as she said.

,,Is that good ?'' he smiled, searching if she's feeling at least a bit better.

,,Mhmm…it is-'' she was looking at ceiling again.

,,What are you searching there ?'' he looked up, making her giggle slightly.

,,Thinking why I'm so sick…''

,,For second morning already,'' he added.

Her eyes went wide.

,,Oh dear Lord ! You're right !'' she put her palm on her mouth.

,,What…have I done something bad ?'' he quickly put his hand away.

,,No-no…or…maybe…I don't know…'' she hardly stood up, her head spinning.

,,Where –where are you going ? Lie down !'' Luke wanted to tug her down on bed again , because she had to held the headboard of bed, to not fall.

,,No…I need –I need to check _something !_ '' harshly stepping to her wardrobe with mirror.

Yes, once she was mistaken. As Luke said, 'The Devil's Game' ….but now…now she could _feel_ that. And that was wrong !

Reaching for drawer and pulling out the box with the rest three pregnancy tests.

Locking herself in bathroom.

,,Mom ? Mother what was that ?'' Luke quickly stepped to doors of bathroom, receiving no answer from Joan.

,,Mom ?'' he looked in still open drawer, where lied _that one_ false pregnancy test.

,,You think that you can be-''

 _,,-Luke please go downstairs and bring me a glass of water…please !''_ she begged from behind the door, seeming really nervous, and Luke was stressing her out more than he thought.

,,Alright,'' he nodded, walking away.

* * *

In few minutes he came back, with glass of water, gently knocking on the doors of bathroom. Hearing the sound of lock, Joan opened the door, looking up in his eyes.

,,If those pregnancy tests aren't lying _now_ …then…then-'' she held all three in her hand.

Luke gave her the glass and she eagerly drank it bottoms up, as he took those tests from her, discovering all _positive_.

,,So –you think that-''

,,-I don't think anything anymore…I need to know…I need to know the facts, so now I'm going to _my doctor_ !'' she stepped to her wardrobe, searching for some easy strippable dress. Oh how she hated to visit her gynecologist.

,,I'll go with you,'' Luke rushed to his room, ignoring her note.

,,Out of a question you-'' but she have no time for this, she was nervous enough.

She dressed herself and put her hair in a bun as usually, taking a soft blue jumper on her and her purse and walking out of bedroom.

,,Wait, I'll take you there-''

,,-No you won't, you're staying here. What would they think of you, that you caused _that,_ if it's true…''

,,No they will think I'm thoughtful son ! I'll take you there, what if you want to vomit again hmm ?'' Luke kissed her forehead again, stroking her cheek.

,,Fine, but don't think you will go inside with me…clear ?!''

,,Of course, what do you think about me ?''

* * *

He was getting more and more nervous when his mother wasn't coming out for so long. Clapping with his toes on floor, fisting his palm and easing again, and fisting and easing and fist-

,,Thank you…Goodbye doctor,'' Joan was smiling, walking out of doors.

,,Well ?''

,,Not here…'' she quickly grabbed his arm, but still smiling, they went outside of clinic and walking straightly to their car.

Only when they closed doors of car, Joan breathed and start explaining.

,,I am pregnant…but it's not yours…''

,,WHAT ?!'' Luke was shocked, and surprised and confused at once.

,,Doctor did an examination, that's why it took so long. And first what he said was 'That's impossible…' and I asked him why and what. He said that tests proved I'm pregnant…For. Two. Days. And he couldn't believe that tests even proved it, since standardly pregnancy could be shown on tests after one week…that's why he was so shocked, but he made two another examinations and it's only proved itself…we weren't – _together_ for two days,'' Joan stroked his cheek.

,,Wait that means-''

,,-That means, the last who had sex with me before two days was Denis…''

,,True, you told me…wait-wait-wait, so you're saying…you're pregnant with my father ?''

,,Right,'' she nodded.

,,Weren't you taking anticonception ? As you said since you were in hospital with me ?''

,,Right…that's explaining itself, only some kind of – _such magical power_ could make positive result so short after – _act_ …and even through contraceptives… _like miracle_ ,'' Joan smiled. ,,But still I want to be completely sure, and it's a bit awkward for me to say this, but,'' she silenced for a moment.

,,But ?'' Luke smiled confused.

,,I need something from you…''

* * *

,,And are you sure, there is a difference between my sperm and father's ?'' Luke asked Joan, when she was kissing all over his neck and down to his muscles on his chest.

,,Mhmm- I couldn't ask anybody since it would be, well suspicious, but I read about it in book of pregnancy, when I was expecting you, there's a lot of things I learned from it…okay, don't think of anything now, just relax,'' Joan was still kissing his chest.

,,I will think of you, anyway…still of you, always,'' Luke said with low voice, so easily catching _mood_.

,,Good,'' she muttered to his chest, when he closed his eyes and let her caress his body.

Rubbing his arms and then his chest as her kisses dipped lower, to his firm flat stomach, shifting down, still straddling him, kissing to the hem of his shorts.

,,But don't forget to tell me when you're-''

,,-I know…'' he nodded, his palm ghosting around her shoulder.

Joan smiled, tugging at the hem of his shorts to reveal his member. Slowly rubbing his testes, to tease him at first, then trailing her fingers up from his head to his tip, slowly working him, until she felt his shaft _hardening_ beneath her fingers.

Slowly teasingly moving up and down, traversing his length with her fingers, kissing his muscles of his stomach.

,,Mmm,'' he hummed his approval, when her fingertips lightly touched his tip.

She grinned to his skin, moving her hand down again and teasingly with her nails up.

,,Mom…'' Luke nearly arched.

,,Good boy…sweet Luke,'' she muttered, kissing to his head, feeling him harder and harder. Pressing several soft kisses up his now-pulsating length and to his tip. Determined to get the best from him, she slowly ran the tip of her tongue along his tip.

,,Go-Ohh-d…mom, ahhh-please don't stop !'' he panted, moaning, his hands stroking her shoulders.

She smiled even more, flicking her tongue around his tip, which was the most sensitive place on his body completely, and still traversing the rest of his length with her fingers.

Curling them around him, moving up and down, over and over, while she closed her lips around his tip only and sucked teasingly slow.

,,Fu-uuuh-ck….oh yes…ahhh-please…mmm-''

Flicking her tongue in her mouth around him, not stopping with her hand, she took him more in her mouth, but not too much, to not gag. She already was that day on toilet-no thanks. But she liked to tease him, while she was pleasuring him as well…

Moaning around his tip, he moaned aloud, his hands slowly fisting the sheets.

,,Tell me on the right time-'' she reminded, flicking her tongue again, her hand easing its pace, before moving rapidly again. He cried loud his pleasure through a growl.

Closing her lips around him again and sucking hard, he couldn't take more and-

,,Cu-cumming…ohh-mom…ahhh-'' she quickly reached for a little plastic cup on her nightstand, not stopping her moves of her palm on him, and caught his _pleasure release_ into it.

,,That's a good Luke,'' leaning down and kissing him as he curled one arm around her waist and pulled her to his bare chest.

,,So _this_ will completely prove, that's not mine ?'' Luke panted, pointing at cup.

,,Mhmm,'' Joan put it back on nightstand, kissing him again. ,,Tomorrow I'll take it to check…but out of this town…there would be gossips that _I really don't need_.''

* * *

 _A.N.: So what do you think ? Was it worth it ? To wait for this plot twist…I'll bring it up yet, just wait ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	13. Scapegoat

_A.N.: Sorry dolls for wait, but I'm busy with Generation Gap, and also with my family and duties...you know Easter came and Czech have a lot of traditions...and as I'm girl well...a lot things will happen yet, so I'm gonna be more and more busy till Monday :D so here you go loves :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Luke was reading the rest of his book, waiting till his mom arrives. Suddenly he heard car and closing doors of car in front of their house.

Narrowing himself he put down his book and slowly went to doors, but Joan was faster.

,,Hi Mom so how-'' he was cut off mid sentence when she harshly close their main doors and cupped his cheeks, tugging him to her and kissing him hardly.

His hands landed on her hips, clutching her closer.

Only after breaking their kiss, to breathe and to start explaining, Joan stroked his cheek with some kind of grin, he never experienced to see from her.

Grinning like this for few moments of silence.

Finally she swallowed ,,I'm not pregnant _with you_ …they –ehm-'' a bit awkward to speak about all this, especially with her son, especially in their situation ,,-they checked the embryo and compared it with the specimen I brought and , it's very accurate, but it's not _the same_ …so that means…that means I'm pregnant with Denis,'' Joan smiled even happier.

,,So I'm going to have brother or sister, right ?'' Luke couldn't deny , but chuckle.

,,Right,'' Joan laughed loudly, in relief and on the imagination Luke just mentioned.

He quickly leaned down to kiss her once again ,,Mmm-but you have to be more careful on me from now on…'' muttering to his mouth with smile.

,,Don't be afraid,'' Luke kissed her forehead.

Looking up in his eyes, her smile suddenly from a moment faded.

,,What's wrong ?''

,,Oh for Heavens, I haven't even think about _this_ …'' she looked away.

,,About what ? What happened ?'' Luke petted her sides.

,,How shall I cover _it_ before all our friends in Church ! Yes I could _cover_ for _some time_ , but sooner or later it will come up on _surface,''_ she quickly put her palm on her belly.

,,Then you won't come there…like you are ill –long-term ?'' Luke tried to figure something out , but he was still too young to understand, it could not work.

,,And what after ? After I'll give birth ? What then…pretending that I'm ill forever ?''

,,Right…okay,'' he tried to think wiser this time, because he really loved her, and didn't want her to get into rumors.

Joan slowly walked into living room, sitting down herself on sofa, that grin completely lost from her face.

,,What shall I do ? I don't want _an abortion_ …I want to _have it_ ,'' she start slowly weeping, tears forming in her eyes, her hand desperately clutching at her belly.

,,No-shh, nothing like _that_ is needed…we can figure out _something_ , hmm, we defeated one little witchy _bitch_ … **twice** for Christ's sake ! We can cover _this_ , somehow…'' he walked to her, sitting beside his helpless mother, putting his own palm on hers on her belly.

,,But how ?'' she cried, looking in his blue eyes and leaning to his exposed chest.

Luke hugged her, thinking hard.

And yet only he was clever on his age ! He didn't have to think for so long…

,,Good that you get known you are pregnant for three days…right ?''

Joan looked confusedly up at him, still sniffing ,,Wha-what ?''

,,I mean…there are also early births , right ?''

,,Where are you aiming ?'' she still didn't understand, wiping the rest of tears from her eyes, but still hugging him.

,,I mean…if you _find some good man_ , with whom 'you meant to spend the rest of your life' but he made you pregnant and then left…you have still a lot of time before giving birth, to find _that one_ … temporary _scapegoat_ ,'' Luke explained with smile.

,,Lukas Ramsey !'' she little pushed at his shoulder, but after few moments, realizing that _this_ is really good idea.

,,But I don't want anybody else than you,'' she smiled stroking his cheek.

,,I said temporary-''

,,-but what if he won't leave…what if he will want to stay ?''

,,We can get rid of him somehow,'' Luke chuckled.

,,What if God won't agreed with this ?''

,,Let's see…'' Luke quickly stood up, taking phone and dialing some number.

,,Who are you calling to ?'' Joan turned to him.

,,I'm not…you are !'' Luke swiftly gave her the phone. ,,My doctor is looking at you since you were in hospital to look over me…''

,,But-Lu-''

 _,,Hello ? Doctor Weilor speaking…''_

Joan froze…

Luke whispered breathlessly, miming at her ,,say something about me !''

,,I- mm-Jo-Joan Ramsey…it's I-my son, Luke he is-'' she start stuttering in phone.

Luke let his body 'deadly' fall on the floor.

,,He just fainted ! I don't know what to do ?!''

 _,,Lucky that I'm nearby , I'm there in ten minutes, try to get him on the couch or on something soft and underlay his feet…''_ doctor ended phone call and Joan quickly looked at Luke who was smiling on the ground.

,,You !'' she yelped with smile. ,,I really thought you fainted for a moment !''

,,Good…what he said ?''

,,He is here in ten minutes. Come here, lie on the couch, since you put me in this situation, let it finish then,'' she quickly stood up and let him lay down on the couch, she put one pillow beneath his feet.

,,See, if God didn't want us to do this, he wouldn't be nearby…''

,,Do you think ?'' she was walking over the room. ,,Can you act like you really fainted ?''

,,Mom…I can act anything for you,'' Luke laughed.

,,He was looking at me nicely, wasn't he ?'' Joan was thinking about doctor now.

,,He was, and he was always polite…I think he could be good-''

,,-But what if it's another big insanity, if it really happens ? Let him to date me, then… _sleep_ with me , and then _accuse_ him of making me pregnant and then _kick him out_ –that's…that's insane , isn't it ?''

,,It is,'' Luke nodded smiling ,,it is…but we have to try it at least. And pray to God for his help. Can we our Lord ?'' Luke closed his eyes, slowly clasping his hands in silent prayer.

,,Please Almighty , tell us this is not wrong, what we are going to do ?'' Joan desperately whimpered, still walking across the room.

At that moment doors of car loudly slammed.

Luke with Joan swiftly look at each other, considering it like a sign.

,,Thank you !'' they said with one voice at their ceiling.

,,Lie down !'' Joan managed quickly to order, before the door bell sounded.

,,Well, he hurried…'' she uttered for herself.

Opening doors, doctor greeted her and Joan quickly showed him Luke.

* * *

,,He shall be good, next time if he don't drink too much, then try to keep him in bed, instead of walking downstairs…he could end up much worse…'' doctor smiled between doors.

,,Thank you doctor,'' Joan smiled.

 _Say something or all that was in vain !_

,,Ac-actually, can I ask you for that dinner…from Luke's last control, we haven't agreed about it concretely, if you still want Mrs.-''

,,-Of course I want !'' she nearly shouted. ,,I mean…yes, dinner would be lovely.''

Doctor smiled at her happily ,,and please, call me Patrick. Good night-''

,,-Joan,'' she smiled.

,,Joan,'' he closed his eyes during saying her name like it was some kind of heavenly music for him.

,,Goodbye ! …Patrick'' she waved at him when he walked already to his car.

Closing main doors and walking into living room.

,,Are you alright ?'' she slowly asked, looking at still pretending Luke.

,,Yes, and you seem to be as well,'' Luke smiled opening his eyes.

,,I hope this will pass…''

,,It surely will,'' he stood up walking to her. ,,Hmm…I heard something about keeping me in bed, right ?''

Joan laughed when he hugged her around her waist.

,,Yes, but in fact, rather you should keep me in bed, since my morning sickness still continues in its torment…''

,,Alright !'' he swiftly raised her on his arms with her loud squeak and carried her upstairs in bed.


	14. Midnight Snack

_A.N.: Sorry dolls for long wait, crazy days, but explanation in my prof. ;-) oh and I'm having brand new account on FictionPress ! If you really like Patti, and Patti from me :D, then check it, you won't regret :333 alright now enjoy, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Alright, see you tomorrow Patrick,'' Joan smiled a bit dreamily, looking at leaving Patrick and slowly closed doors.

,,How was your date ?'' Luke asked greeting her from living room.

,,Very nice…'' she cheered, walking to him and sitting next to him on sofa.

,,And ? Is he _catching_ ?''

,,I don't know-''

,,-How do you mean, you don't know…it's been six weeks already. Your _fifteenth_ date for Lord's sake. Well ?'' Luke chuckled.

,,Well, tomorrow he will see me again, and he said he's got _surprise_ for me, so I hope…because we're running out of our time,'' her smile faded again when she ran her palm on her itty bitty swell on her belly.

,,I know, I believe…How do you feel ?'' he smiled scooting closer to her.

,,Good, I'm just tired, I think I'll go to bed,'' she smiled stroking Luke's cheek and briefly smiling.

,,Is there something wrong ?''

,,No, no-no-no my baby, I'm fine…I'm just more and more tired, you will get used to it…to me, during pregnancy,'' Joan smiled, cuddling to him as he offered her his firm chest.

,,Alright,'' he kissed her hair, making her sigh contentedly with closed eyes. ,,We can make it…and then, I'll have beautiful brother or sister, right ?''

,,Yeah,'' she laughed, sitting up again, finding his blue eyes. ,,Come my sweet boy, time to go to bed…''

* * *

Tonight. Tonight is the night, she might have chance to…Luke was walking from wall to wall in living room, when his mother was gone with Patrick for already more than three hours.

But true, it was strange to _not_ have her around suddenly.

Luke felt alone, and worried. What if Patrick won't be pleasant. What if he will be second Denis. After all, if he will be-then it's all Luke's fault, and Joan would be suffering.

No-he can't be thinking like _this_.

 **Have positive thoughts. Have positive thoughts. Have positive thoughts !**

Luke was repeating for himself, his mantra becoming out of order.

Door bell.

Luke didn't realized, it can't be Joan neither Patrick, since his mother have keys, but he ran to doors as fast as he could.

,,Hi Luke, I couldn't misheard your 'Positive thinking'…'' Nan smiled at him.

,,Hi Nan, what do you want here ?'' he nearly snarled, standing in doors.

,,I wanted just to talk with you-''

Doors slammed.

 **After all what you have done. No way. Thank you ! Goodbye…and don't act like you can't hear my thoughts right now !**

He didn't said an audible word, sitting rather on sofa in living room.

Nervously tapping with his feet.

Then again on other hand, what if Patrick really wasn't good to Joan. What if he do something bad to her. Again it would be Luke's fault. Still there is that little line between positive of their plan and negative.

And that line is too _thin_.

Phone start ringing. Luke ran to landline, and picked up the call.

,,Yes, Lukas Ramsey spea-''

 _,,-Lukie ? Oh good. Honey he's catching ! I'm calling from hotel, where he'd taken me, he is in bathroom, I can't talk much, but your plan probably works…I won't come home tonight, don't be upset darling. I will make it up to you tomorrow I promise…''_

Joan spoke quickly and in whispers, before he could react or say something, he heard few smacking kisses landing on the phone, before the line hung up.

,,Okay then,'' he chuckled for himself in empty house, putting down the phone.

 **God please let him be gentle, and nice, and let it work. Amen…**

What a quick, but _purposeful_ prayer.

Luke rather went in bed, because he didn't want to think of it anymore.

* * *

,,Baby ?'' he heard from his sleep.

,,Baby wake up…'' Joan's voice tickling the back of his neck, and her hand petting his arm, as he was covered with sheets, lying in their bedroom, and sleeping on his right side, turned to her with his back.

,,Mom ?'' he muttered sleepily, his eyes hit the sunbeams, when he was turning to his other side.

,,Yes, love it's me…move yourself a bit, mom wants to _cuddle_ ,'' she was smiling like an angel.

He willingly moved a bit back in warm bed, she slipped in her dress below the sheets, pressing her clothed body to him. Luke ran his arm around her, hugging Joan contentedly, and slowly asking still sleepy.

,,So ? How did it go ?''

 _,,Perfectly…''_ she sighed dreamily, nuzzling to his pajamas.

,,Really ?''

,,Mhmm. He was nice. And after dinner, he took me to the theatre, and then brought me to prepared room in hotel. The bed was decorated with rose petals, it was sweet. I haven't got such attention from your father, when he was dating me…back then…and I don't need such things, but it was really sweet from him-'' she played with her fingers, drawing patterns on his clothed chest, during talking ,,-and now he took me home. I promised to him, dinner tonight here, all three together, because he wants to know you a bit too, and it would be suspicious if I said 'no'. I will cook your favorite food, hmm ?''

,,Alright,'' Luke smiled, with still closed eyes, but he listened to every her word, perceiving.

,,Are you upset, honey ?'' Joan asked carefully ,still drawing patterns on his chest.

,,No, why should I…he seems to be really polite so why not. And dinner sounds nice-''

,,-He will sleep over,'' she breathed with closed eyes, swallowing.

,,What ?''

It took a moment or two, before Joan was able to repeat what she said.

,,He will sleep here tonight, so you will have to sleep in your room,'' she bit her lip, finding his blue eyes innocently.

,,Aren't you two suddenly so quick ?''

,,Well you are the one who should say _this_!'' she scolded softly. ,,If you remember, _who_ nearly raped me two years ago ? On that couch ? Or it wasn't _quick_ ? For _me_ neither for _you_ ?'' Joan accused with pursed lips.

,,Alright…you are right…but I can't get used to fact, you will be _sleeping_ with somebody else than father…or me-'' Luke added quickly ,,-in so short time period….''

,,Don't be afraid, he won't be sleeping here every day,'' Joan promising, smiled again, making Luke smile too.

,,Fine, if you say so…'' Luke kissed her forehead, cuddling her closer.

,,So what my boy wishes to eat for breakfast ?'' she kissed his clothed chest, looking up.

,,You,'' Luke chuckled, kissing her on lips. ,,But I suppose you are not in option, so-''

,,-Who said so ?'' she grinned.

,,Oh, really ?'' Luke grinned rolling over her slowly, and kissing down her chest, and to her yet flat belly.

Rolling up her dress, he kissed all over her itty bitty swell, which nobody else could consider as _growing baby_ …not yet.

* * *

,,So Luke. Do you have any job, or are you studying ?'' Patrick asked slowly after Joan started cleaning the table.

,,Well I was studying, and still I am studying, Bible with friends from Church, and after that, I wish I could help in Church….but I'm searching for some part-time job as a waiter, or so right now,'' Luke nodded smiling.

,,That's nice. Helping in Church,'' Patrick smiled.

,,Yes, he is very _devout,_ my boy,'' Joan smiled at both of them.

,,I have _very devout_ mom,'' Luke added, nodding.

Joan looked at Patrick smiling, and her foot gently stroked Luke's calf beneath the table, as their agreed signal.

,,I think it's too late for me…I wish you two goodnight,'' Luke stood up smiling politely.

,,Yet ? It's not even ten ?'' Patrick chuckled.

,,I'm tired, and still having slight headache time after time,'' he nodded yawning.

,,Then I should gave you better drugs…remember me tomorrow morning, okay ? Have a good night then,'' Patrick seemed to be seriously _very_ nice and polite. Maybe he was even gentle.

Now Luke was a bit worried, not of his mom being hurt….but of his mom falling in love with him, and completely leaving Luke.

As he dressed in pajamas, and lied in his bed, he was wondering.

On the other hand it would be better, if she let him be, and had normal life with normal partner. Who would be nice, and gentle, maybe not Christian, but she could probably change it. Maybe it all was God's long term plan to let this all happen.

On the other hand, she would let him make love with her this morning, and would said, that Patrick won't be sleeping here every day.

On the other hand, what if she said that just to keep Luke calm and quiet, and wanted to have sex with him, like last time.

On the other hand-

 _,,Oh –Patrick !''_ soft moan spread across the house, and dull hits, like fast steps upstairs and closing door in bedroom.

Luke looked on the clocks on his night stand.

 **What ?! From when it is already half twelve ?! These can't be right…**

 _,,Pa-Patrick…ohhh-Patrick !''_ Joan's moans, and soft giggles, were piercing _two_ doors, and landing in Luke's ears, like the worst torturing he experienced with yet.

Even when she tried to be quiet, she was still too loud for Luke. And he didn't want to imagine, what _Patrick_ was doing to her at the moment.

 _,,Ahh-ymm !''_ Luke heard Joan stifling her moan to something soft, probably pillow, when he walked out of his room. Now hearing only Patrick's puffs, he shook disgustingly with his head, walking quietly downstairs.

Now he half understood Nan, when she said, he was disgusting with his mother. When you just don't want to hear _certain_ people, you can't…you don't like it….that's all….and now he didn't want to hear Patrick puffing, and growling above his mother.

He had to escape those noises, and suddenly he felt somehow hungry. Yes, dinner was three hours ago circa…and it was delicious…but he was hungry _now_. He walked straight into kitchen. He could see the clocks in his room weren't wrong, it was really half twelve and few minutes. Looking into half empty fridge, he found some ham, and cheese, and spread…

 **Fine, as when I was little.**

He took ingredients, and toast bread, switching on the toaster, and making his snack.

He has to get use to this, because if his mother really gonna fall in love with Patrick…he will have this in day order-or night order rather.

And he liked Patrick. He was fine, he was talking normally with him, and he seemed to be cool. But his _sexual noises_ sucks…

He put his prepared toasts in toaster, and closed, letting it bake together.

Suddenly he heard loud growl, probably Patrick finished… _well he can't run long, after all_. Luke chuckled silently.

Two minutes later he heard doors opening and closing again.

 **Shit !** he thought, he might hide, because he didn't want them to know he is up. But when he listened closely, he heard only _one_ person walking downstairs, and those soft careful steps he could know by heart.

He awaited gasp or yelp from Joan, so he rather made slight noise with toaster, to let her know he was there, to not scare her.

,,Luke ?'' she whispered walking to him in the kitchen.

,,Hi mom…finished already ?''

,,You heard ?''

,,You're asking like it wasn't obvious !'' Luke chuckled quietly, when she put her finger on her lips, pointing at stairs behind corner.

,,He fell asleep…just like yesterday. He can't take much, I suppose. But twice should be enough, for _'chance'_ or not ?'' Joan shrugged, caressing her flat belly and walking to Luke who was pressed against the kitchen island.

,,I hope so…so you don't like him _in bed_ ?'' Luke asked innocently.

She gave him smirk ,,You're asking like it wasn't obvious !'' repaying him.

,,Fine,'' he smiled half with relief.

Toaster turned off by itself, announcing toasts were done.

,,You are hungry, baby ?'' she petted his arm.

,,A bit…I suppose you too, since you walked into kitchen without knowing I am here,'' he chuckled giving her one toast.

,,Yes… _pregnancy_ , you will-''

,,-get used on it, yes I know,'' he kissed her hair, biting his own toast.

They quietly ate their midnight snack, and when Luke was about to go upstairs, she held him.

,,No please…I don't want to go back to him yet.''

,,Then stay here-''

,,-I want to be with you,'' she breathed, almost desperately.

No, she won't fall in love with Patrick. She still loved Luke, and he smiled in relief, hugging her happily.

,,And what do you want ?'' he kissed the top of her hair, stroking her back through her fluffy bathrobe.

,,I-you, to hold me, to pet me, to cuddle for a moment, to…love, darling…I love you,'' she looked up with her chocolate brownies, tiptoeing and kissing him gently.

,,I know mom,'' Luke smiled, kissing her back.

She kissed him once more, hungrily this time, he chuckled.

,,Have he pleased you at least ?''

She not saying a word, shook with her head, still looking up at him innocently.

Now he understood, why she wanted him this morning, Patrick was probably short running, and unsatisfying, so she searched for pleasure there, where she get it always.

,,And you want it…now ?'' he teased, his hot breath tickling her neck, when he pressed gentle kiss on her pulse point.

Her eyes fluttered ,,yes…pl-please Luke, love I-''

,,-Shhh, come with me then,'' he whispered, slowly guiding her to their downstairs bathroom.

He closed doors behind them, it was pretty heated room, which was in last days good, since outside was windy, and at night twice more cold then during day.

He took few clear towels from drawer, and put them beside bathtub, taking her hands, and guiding her down with him.

When they were both sitting on towels, Luke was still kissing her, and tugged at the sashes of her bathrobe, revealing her naked body. Running his fingers down her front, making her moan in the back of her throat, she lolled her head against the tub, and with closed eyes let him kiss down her body.

His caressing kisses were incomparable with Patrick…because it was _her_ Luke, and their little secret.

Okay maybe one or two witches from neighborhood knew about them, but nobody else.

And as he was caressing her with sweet kisses around each her breast, she was melting more and more, she laid down on towels, feeling floor pleasantly warm, and towels too.

,,Ohh-Luke,'' she moaned quietly, when he kissed her belly button.

,,Yes mom,'' he nodded, trailing his lips lower, gently spreading her legs, and kissing her slit.

,,Ohhhh-'' she gasped, when he start flicking his tongue up and down before sucking on her clit. ,,Da-darling….''

,,Yes,'' he flicked his tip against the swollen bud, making her silently whimper.

Deciding otherwise, he start doing circles, and after each few seconds he sucked on her clit, until he felt her tensing, and tasted her sweet juices streaming in his mouth, he eagerly licked away every drop, satisfied, he _was able_ to please her.

Her fingers in his hair, stroking, caressing, he kissed back up to her neck.

,,I know what to _do_ with you, not like _him_ ,'' he whispered teasingly in her ear, before gently nipping her earlobe.

,,Ah-right ! So-suhhh-right,'' Joan nodded deliriously, with fluttering eyes.

Luke shifted between her thighs, guiding himself from his pajama pants, and to her slick slit.

,,Ohhh-darling !'' she arched beneath him, when he penetrated her.

,,Yes…be yourself, please, let it out-'' Luke begged, but she shook with her head stifling her cry of growing pleasure by biting her lip.

,,I ca-can't…h-he is above u—uhh-us ! Bu-but I love you Lu-Luke,'' she swore, kissing him lovingly when he raised his head from her breasts.

,,I know, I love you too, mom,'' he kissed her neckline several times, thrusting fluently faster, gentle, making her voice choke in her throat in growing affection to his smooth moves.

,,Lu-Luke I w-will-'' she nodded, as he was still delicately thrusting inside her.

,,Yes, yes let go for your Luke,'' he nodded smiling, feeling himself on the bringk too.

 _,,Lukie !''_ she cried silently, climaxing beneath him, squeezing him between her thighs, her fingers twitching on his clothed shoulders.

Few more thrust and he came inside her, sucking at her pulse point to stifle his own growl.

Pulling out, he covered her with her bathrobe, kissing her forehead, then her _glowing_ cheeks, and then her plump lips.

Both now satisfied. After all…all three…maybe even all _four_ since the growing baby had its midnight snack.

Luke helped her slowly up, and they walked into their rooms, knowing tomorrow they will sleep together again.


	15. Reveal

Few weeks passed by, and Joan with Luke and Patrick went several times together to Church, of course only in time Patrick could. But everybody took him into company beautifully, and everything just perfectly fits, in Luke and Joan's plan.

Although, Patrick was still very unsatisfying in bed, so Joan was glad when he went away, and she spend her whole day and night with her son. It was beautiful, how Luke was taking care of her, and was pampering her just because of slightly growing bump.

And though he wasn't father of the child, he was talking or reading to the bump, which made Joan's heart melt.

Last past days she felt like wrapped in cotton, both her boys behaving nicely to her…she could even imagine her life with both Luke and Patrick like this, having the baby, and everything would be perfectly covered. But the worst part of the plan was inching close.

It was already tenth week of Joan's pregnancy, and she was waiting in the living room, sitting on sofa, and wearing slightly freer blouse, because her bump wasn't itty bitty anymore, but it was slowly-slightly-growing, and she couldn't have sex with Patrick because he would get know before she might tell him. It was already two days without sex with him, so no wonder he was so eager to take off his work today, leaving it on other doctor, and leaving to Joan.

Her palm on her slight belly, smile on her face. Luke was today on the interview for his part-time job. And she was proud of him. Now waiting for Patrick, until finally the bell rang. She almost jumped up from the sofa, and went to main doors.

,,Hi darling,'' she greeted him, letting him step inside the house and close behind him. Wide smile on his face, when he kissed her.

,,Hi love, I couldn't wait for you. Where is Luke ?'' Patrick petted her cheek, smiling at her.

,,He's on that interview for library assistant-''

,,-Already ? And when he may come ?'' his kisses were moving further down her neck, making her eyes flutter.

 _Oh why does he have to have always so good start, but so bad ending ?_

,,Long in the afternoon,'' Joan swallowed thickly her desire, because she needed to finally tell to Patrick about her pregnancy, and she needed to tell him _now._

Joan took his hands stopping him, when he was about to grope gently her sides, he looked at her confusedly, with slight smile.

,,Something happened ?'' he chuckled.

,,Well, yes. I need to talk to you, love,'' she smiled, leading him into living room and down on the couch, sitting herself beside him.

,,I'm all ears,'' Patrick smiled, leaning for another kiss, but Joan stopped him again.

,,This is very serious situation,'' she nodded, never stopping smiling.

,,Alright,'' Patrick nodded understanding.

,,We talked about moving together, and living together, sure ?''

,,Sure-''

,,-Good. And we talked about Luke, and for time for each other, but we forgot on something…''

,,On what love ?'' Patrick shook with his head.

,,Patrick…love…I am-'' Joan took a deep breath, looking in his eyes ,,-pregnant.''

She was surprised by his reaction, because he smiled and kissed her forehead, but she didn't know what may come. And what he had in store for her was far worse than all her expectations of all possible reactions.

He muttered to her forehead with a smile ,,And have you thought about an _abortion_ ?''

Joan's face stiffened, her smile completely faded, and in her throat start forming a big lump, disallowing her to speak, her mouth fell open as she listened to what followed.

Patrick leaned back looking at her slightly parted lips, but like he didn't cared he was smiling continuing ,,I have a very good friend doctor, who is specialist on abortions, and he might do it for us two for free since he's mine very good friend. He lives in neighboring city, and he is very pleasant man, master of his specialization on abortions-''

,,-The _only_ thing I heard from all of it, is An Abortion…'' that terrible word repeating in her mind like stuck gramophone record. ,,Patrick you don't want a child ?'' she looked at him, not believing his words.

,,I am not _prepared_ to be father, and…think about it, Luke is already nineteen-''

,,-Twenty !'' Joan nearly yelped, Patrick quickly nodded.

,,See, he is old enough to be a brother, and I am also not the youngest one to have a child, I thought we will live together just as it is now. Why shall we let it spoil by some embryo ?''

 _Spoil ? Old ? Embryo ? Abortion ? NEVER !_

,,It's a baby, it's a bay –and it's _our_ baby for your information, and I wouldn't let you just take it like that ! What do you think of me ? That I could ruin yet unborn life ? I am not a monster to not let it even take its first breath ! It's a Lord's children, he created life and you want me to kill it ? NO ! And stop saying that awful word in front of it !'' Joan start harshly throwing her thought out at astonished Patrick.

Right mommy, don't let that man take me from you…I am yours ! Not his ! He has no right to do that !

,,Joan, _it_ can't feel, neither hear yet, and I can't believe you'll let that unborn parasite to ruin our beautiful together life !'' he almost yelled at her.

Why he's calling me like that ? I don't like it ! And make him stop shouting ! I feel sick !

Joan suddenly felt her stomach making a flip, and she wanted to throw up, but she tried to hold it.

,,I don't know, why _you_ were so _incompetent_ to make sure you are well-secured from _these things_ , before you start fucking with me !''

Let him stop, mommy, let him stop !

 _,,Inc-incompetent ?! These things ?_ '' Joan panted from fit, her eyes full of fury. ,,I thought you love me ?!''

,,Yes I do, I do love you, but I do not love _that embryo_ you're carrying-and I want you to be wise !'' Patrick screamed, pointing at her stomach, as she all of a sudden caught her slight bump and with her other hand her mouth.

I don't like him !

Joan's stomach making flip again and when Patrick opened his mouth in another insult, she let it all out, and right onto his clean jacket and pants.

Covering her mouth again, but it was too late when he glared at her.

,,Control your sickness, your emotions and yourself !'' he yelled, and it was the last straw. She stood up, not believing she had a second of pity for him and his vomited clothes, she grappled at his sleeve by his shoulder, draggling him through his protests to the main doors, opening them ,yet she managed to wipe her dirty hand against his sleeve, before she pushed him outside.

,,And never speak to me again !'' she slammed the doors, not waiting for any kind of answer.

She leaned her back against the main doors, sliding down and breaking into harsh crying and sobbing, from all what just happened.

She expected he would not be completely happy, but to convincing her to miscarry her baby. After all what she's been through with him. He wanted her just for sex, that was it. And he would let her baby, to be never born ! To never see the light of day ! She could not do that ! Never !

Joan crawled on her knees to the living room, due her fit collapsing beside the couch, diving in her tears, in her anger, and her fear.

* * *

Luke came as Joan said, later that afternoon. When he opened the door, he had smile on his face. He knew that it was big day not only for him, but also Joan was about to tell Patrick.

,,Mom, where are yo-'' he looked into living room, seeing Joan on the floor, probably senseless, he swiftly threw away his bag, and kneeled beside her, supporting her body, and trying to wake her. ,,Mom ! Mom ! Can you hear me ?''

Shaking gently with her shoulders , he saw her lids moving in few second. He breathed out his worries, and hugged her to him ,,Oh, mother, do not ever do that to me again ! You scared me !''

When he let her blink up at him, she sniffed ,,Lukie…''

,,What happened to you ?'' he worried asked, slowly sitting her up.

,,That BASTARD !'' she yelled, not caring of cursing or being loud. She fisted Luke checkered shirt, and sobbed into his chest.

,,He hurt you ?! What had he done to you ? I will hurt _him !_ ''

,,No ! No, don't do that…I don't want to hear from him…never !''

,,What happened ? Did you tell him ?''

Joan only nodded sobbing to his chest.

,,And what did he say to you ?''

,,If I considered an _abortion_ ,'' she gritted her teeth during that word, her stomach making flip afterwards again, but this time she was determined not to vomit.

,,No…I hope you said 'NO' ?'' Luke shook with his head, hugging his mother gently closer to him.

,,Sure I said 'NO', but he start yelling at me, and insulting me, of being incompetent, and being too dramatic and so I threw up at him, and send him to hell…oh Luke I was scared. I was scared and disappointed, and…sick, and confused,'' Joan scooted, crying to his chest.

,,Shh-it's good now. I'm here for you and I am not leaving you. Shh-now everything will be well. And at least we get rid of him, just as we wanted remember ? Maybe bit more drastically, but he had it coming ! And you didn't deserve such behaving from him…you are right-shhh-he's a bastard ! We don't need him ! Why should we ? We have each other and the baby…right ?'' Luke soothed, rocking with Joan in his arms gently, to make her calm, and she slowly stopped sobbing completely.

,,Ye-hh-yes,'' she looked in his eyes, finally smiling at him. ,,I lo-hh-love you my bo-hh-boy…we can m-make it by our o-hh-own,'' she yet panted few times due sobbing, but she was smiling, caressing her bump.

,,Sure we can, and we will,'' Luke kissed the top of her hair, comforting her.

,,How was your interview, after all ? Did you get that job ?'' she looked up, and he brushed her tears away from below her eyelids.

,,Yes I get that job, but if you want me to cancel it, because you would be alone here-''

,,No…have your job, I'm proud of you, very proud,'' she smiled kissing him.

,,Alright, are you hungry ?''

,,No..I'm tired,'' she sniffed, leaning against his chest.

,,Then let's go to bed, and I am already used to wake up with you in the middle of the night, so we can eat later,'' Luke gently raised her in his arms, and carried her upstairs and in bed.

Pressing a soft sweet kiss to her forehead, like he was just healing her ticking thoughts, she smiled, but when he wanted to go away, she grabbed his sleeve.

,,Where are you going ?'' she whimpered.

,,I was about to go in the shower-''

,,-Stay with me, please,'' Joan looked up in his blue eyes.

After all she had very tough day, and he should not disappoint her at last. He smiled, nodding, kicking off his shoes, he laid himself beside her, letting her to rest against him, she yet sniffed, before her breathing calmed down, and-fisting her hand on his shirt, to be sure he was still there-she succumbed to his chest, and his heartbeat, falling asleep, after such a long, and busy day. And maybe the most dreadful fit of her life yet.

Luke smiled, hugging her in his embrace, and combing softly her hair, to let her feel yet more comfortable in his arms, he kissed her hair again.

 **I will show to that fucking-idiot, how he shall insult my mother, I won't let her be humiliated like this ! She didn't deserved that ! She gave him her time, and half her body, and the only thing he says to her is 'abortion' ….just wait for me boy !**


	16. The New Beginning

_A.N.: Dear dolls, once again, sorry for long wait. But in current time, I happened to be ill, and spending time at home, so I can say it's in your favor, because I can't breathe, so I can't sleep at night and so I can write. Let's say, I have a lot of things to write and publish, so hope for a week of some good chapters_ _thank you for staying with me dolls, I love you so ! Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

The sound of opening elevator echoed through the hospital hall. Luke walked to the little reception, where was sitting young woman, asking right away.

,,Do you need, Mr.-?''

,,Ramsey…Doctor Patrick Weilor, please,'' Luke let out rapidly.

,,He's on a ward right now, but I will tell him, you're waiting for him in here, take a seat,'' nurse smiled, showing to Luke to sit down, but he stood firmly, looking down at her.

,,No, I need to talk to him right _now_ -''

,,-I'm really sorry, but I told you he can't, Mr. Ramsey-'' but it was too late, because Luke saw by corner of his eye, Patrick walking from one room to another.

It doesn't matter at the moment, he was checking his patients, _this_ was urgent, and it won't take a long. Determinedly ignoring nurse's warnings, Luke walked towards the corridor, and straight to the room, where Patrick walked in before a while.

,,Mr. Ramsey !'' nurse called for him, but he was already at the door.

Closing behind him once he was in, and right away catching Patrick's attention.

,,Luke ! What are you doing here ?'' Patrick looked at him, shocked partly, for a moment ignoring his patient.

,,I'm here to talk, not for long-''

,,-Can we talk later, I have some work now, as you can see-''

,,-No,'' Luke pressed firmly, stepping closer to him.

,,If you came to talk about your mother, and the incident, that happened two days ago, then I'm sorry to tell you I have not changed my mind-''

,,-SHUT THE FUCK UP FINALLY !'' Luke couldn't avoid losing his temper.

Short, and effective, evidently, because Patrick immediately silenced, looking at him, eyes wide from shock, and his face getting pale.

,,You are nothing, but a rotten fraud ! And what you did, just make me sick-'' Luke started, but at that moment doors fell open, and the very same nurse rushed in.

,,I am so sorry Doctor Weilor, I told him that-''

,,-It's okay Vanessa, let him stay,'' Patrick swallowed thickly.

,,R-really ?'' nurse looked at Patrick, then at Luke and back at Patrick.

,,Yes, I will escort him out myself….when we talk,'' Patrick nodded.

,,No, I will talk, not _we_ -'' Luke wanted to continue, but Patrick interrupted immediately.

,,Don't you want to solve this in privacy ?''

,,No let them hear it. Let these people hear, let the whole hospital hear, what a bastard is their dear Doctor Weilor. When you first came into our house, I was glad. I was glad my mom finally found somebody, who she loves, and I though, you was somebody who loves her too, but I was terribly wrong. I was willing to do not care of your dates, of your laughs spreading across the house, of accepting you into family. I liked you after all. But then, you ruined it all….how dare you ? How dare you, to accuse _my mother_ , when you know it's not her fault, and even give her 'support' in suggesting an abortion ? What monster are you ?! Who the hell do you think you are ?!''

,,I said the most radical, and most wise solution-'' Patrick tried to defend himself vainly.

,,You call that the damn _solution_ ? Why you need any solution ? I thought you love her no matter of your future ! I thought, you wanted to live with her, and not to give her _something_ , what made her happy, and then want to take it from her !''

,,Luke, you don't understand such things-'' but at that moment, Luke lost his temper completely, and Patrick yearned one nice, hard punch right into his left eye, falling on his knees with scream of pain.

Nurse who watched all that with great measure of shock, stood paralyzed, instead of doing anything. Behind her already stood the rest of hospital stuff, shocked from all what young man was saying.

But Luke kept going, not interrupted, fury in his eyes now ,,I don't understand _such_ things ?! Do you know, how she feels now ? Do you know, in which state I found her, when I came home two days ago ! YOU KNOW NOTHING ! And the only reason, why I came here today is, that I won't let my mother's name to be sullied ! You will apologize to her, with all _your decency_ you have. And then, ONLY THEN, if you really don't want to have anything in common with her, then you will let us be.''

He watched how Patrick, paralyzed, knelt in front of him, covering his eye, being afraid of doing any movement.

,,I hope you realized, how big mistake you've done, nice day Doctor Weilor,'' Luke turned on his heel, making his way through all the nurses and two doctors in the hall, completely passing the fact that few of them were even clapping to his brave speech, until he stepped into elevator, and left.

* * *

,,And you say, he wanted from you ab-… _abortion ?''_ Martha shivered, when _the word_ rolled over her tongue, her palm on Joan's shoulder, as Joan was sitting one bench in front of her, but talking to her friends around her.

Not able to say any audible response, Joan only nodded weakly with her head. She was still in such state of shock and disappointment even after three days from the event.

,,Poor thing,'' Susan said, and Joan slightly frowned, not completely understanding, why she was sitting next to her. But to be honest, she was glad of her compassion.

Luke sitting beside Marry in front of Joan, was slightly nervous, if this won't be too much pressure for his mom, and the baby of course.

,,Well, you are wise woman, and we took him in our company as friend, you trusted him, and he…he abused you-''

,,-You are very right Paul,'' another woman nodded. Then looking back at Joan ,,it will be alright, if you need anything sweetie, we are here for you. You can stop by anytime.''

,,I know, thank you Laura,'' Joan forced another brief smile, but doubting it. After all, nobody helped her, when Denis cheated on her with Susan, and no-one has compassion for her that time. Joan wasn't sure after all, if she could trust any of them, but she wanted to enjoy this brief moment of their interest, and soothing words. It was unexpected, and nice. And she wanted to enjoy it until it lasted.

But then, like she just jinxed it, like she touched wood, Patrick appeared in doors of Church. Of course she couldn't see him, since she was on the edge of the bench, but turned towards her friends, and she wouldn't have notice him, if Martha haven't tapped gently on her shoulder. Joan looked up, leaving her hands and her lap, finding out, that everyone is looking to doors, she turned as well, and nearly collapsed.

Though Patrick was being pierced by nearly everyone in Church at the moment, hateful gazes following him, when he dared to step inside, and straight towards Joan.

She felt like her throat just dried, and tears came up in her eyes, she, unawares, fisted her both hands on her dress, squeezing the fabric, that her knuckles went white.

When Patrick stopped right in front of her, she looked straight to his eyes, noticing his black-and-blue bruise, and to everyone's anticipation, she breathed her near whisper ,, _How dare you ?_ ''

Without one single word, Patrick showed his left hand, which was until now behind his back, revealing bouquet of beautiful red roses, and kneeling on his right knee in front of Joan.

Causing everyone's loud gasp, that it echoed through whole Church, and those, who weren't paying attention until now, were looking at him as well.

Joan was watching him carefully, her fists haven't loosen, not even slightly, as she was waiting, what he might say.

,,Joan…I realized, how much of fool I was, for treating you, like I was. I still love you, and I want to try it again…if you let me. And we could discuss all _possibilities_ , about our life-'' causing another wave of gasps, when he brought from his pocket a tiny, silken box ,,-Joanie…will you marry me ?''

It would have been perfect proposal…if there wasn't that sentence 'possibilities, about our life'.

Joan, speechless, breathed out her anger, and disappointment, and with closing eyes, her tears slid down her cheeks ,,No...''

She silenced for a minute, until opening her eyes again ,,Not after, what you have done, not after you abused me in your favor, and not after you called _our baby_ a p…p-parasite.'' She heard everyone gasping again, and she was sure, they were throwing hatful sights at Patrick right now.

,,I can't trust you anymore, _you_ are not my supporter _anymore_ , I don't want to see you ever again and I want you to leave… _now_ ,'' her last words echoed in his ears for a couple of seconds, when she turned forward, looking dully in front of herself, seeing Luke's face, but merely perceiving, while her head helplessly fell to the nearest shoulder she have by her side.

A soft, warm hand stroked her teary cheek, and soft voice cooing to her ear, only then she realized, which shoulder she chose, not believing, she was hanging on Susan Martone's shoulder. But support as support, she sniffed, ignoring everything except her tension, and her tears, that start escaping her eyes.

,,Bu-but I apologized a-and-'' Patrick stuttered.

Joan turning to him immediately, swiftly standing up ,,You called that apology ? If _that_ was apology, then it was rather miserable. You can't be serious, if you thought, you can _mollify_ me by flowers and a proposal in front of my friends in Church. You did something that hurt me too deep, and I am a very tolerant woman, but one thing I can't stand is, when men thinks, that they can treat women like a rag, and then expect them to be very easily forgiving. Yes, _Matthew 6:12 Verse 12. 'As we forgive our debtors' ,_ but _you_ and your _sick idea_ , are far not _worthy_ , of my forgiveness, for such awful thing as ab-... _abortion_ is.''

 _Lord, this word will never be any easier for me…_

,,And you can be glad, I'm in The Lord's House, because I have couple of callings for you now, that you would not appreciate,'' she pointed her finger at him, her body half shaking in anger, and half in upcoming fit. She haven't even heard the whispers behind her, and then loud clapping of her friends, practically everybody in Church clapped, how she stood against the man, who abused her, and how she kept calm talk with him during being Church.

,,Wo-would you please calm down, a-hh-a-and come with me outside. I want to talk with you in privacy,'' Patrick managed to stand up, he was trembling too, but from fear, trying to not lose his courage, and yet try to fix at least something.

It took one suspicious look from her, and two deep breaths, until she walked behind him, out of Church. Suddenly all whispers stopped, as they were closely listening, if they might catch any of words, from their conversation outside, but they could hear only soft voices, and could see their silhouettes right in the opened door. For several minutes, they couldn't catch nothing more than few words of conversation such as 'family', 'love you', 'can't accept', 'not healthy', 'possibility' and still the most awful one, coming from Patrick's mouth again 'abortion'. Then there were those few words Joan did not dare to say inside the Church, and then, they couldn't catch any other words.

Suddenly they all heard a clear loud slap as Joan's hand firmly connected with Patrick's cheek, then her loud whimper, and harsh steps away. They could see Joan, by doors of Church, turned to them with her back, her hands were trembling as she watched leaving car, and if she haven't caught the wood of Church's doors, she might have fallen to ground as she start heavily sobbing.

Luke wanted to stand, but yet before he'd do it, he heard from several women ,,Go there.''

,,She needs support.''

,,She needs you.''

,,God knows, what he said to her.''

,,She can't be alone there.''

Luke nodded, standing up and walking outside, taking his mother's arms, and pressing her into one big hug, not caring of anyone else to see them.

Joan cried now heavily into her son's chest, hugging him back, and trying to catch her breath. It took several minutes to sooth her, and she stopped sobbing. Luke took a napkin from his pocket, and offered it to her, she willingly took it, and wiped away her tears, and then blew her nose clean.

Luke still holding her arms, and petting them, was trying to look in her eyes, until she finally looked at him, and once again leaned in his chest, breathing lightly to stop her sniffing.

He didn't want anyone to hear them or see, so he gently guided her a bit away from the doors of Church, so they cannot be seen or heard. They were looking at the half empty parking place, still in each other's embrace.

,,What did he even say to you ?'' Luke slowly, carefully asked.

,,Still the same…he wanted me to marry him, telling me, we can solve it otherwise, we have lots of possibilities, and ab… _his first idea_ is just one of option. But I knew…I knew, if I married him, he would forced me to do it, I can feel it from him…I wouldn't want to marry that asshole anyway,'' she suddenly said, making Luke's eyes wide, as from her saying such word, and from the whole sentence she just said.

,,Like really ? I though you fell in love with him,'' Luke tried to find her eyes, and when she finally look in his blue orbs, she giggled.

,,Do you think, I would live with that boring, or disgusting talks from Hospital, or with that in-and-out bed visits ? Or with that-''

,,-I think I got it,'' Luke chuckled, being glad, that his mom was smiling again.

,,No…but I thought, I will have another fit, when he walked inside that Church,'' Joan admitted aloud, taking another deep breath. She looked up at Luke ,,He also told me, that you visited him in Hospital…''

,,Yes, I am so sorry, I…if I knew he will do _this_ , I would never-''

,,Oh it's okay, my baby,'' Joan smiled, leaning to his chest, and her hands smoothed over his back. ,,I'm glad you defended my name, it was rather nice from you. And what more, you told him to apologize, you couldn't have known he will come up with such stupidity…I appreciate how you acted.''

,,Really ?'' Luke smiled, looking down at her.

,,Sure…oh and nice work that eye, but…promise me, you won't practice this on anybody else,'' Joan giggled again, stroking Luke's cheek.

,,Of course I won't, that was an exception, and what more…actually it was my first punch. In. My. Life.'' Luke realized.

,,I'm glad you give it to somebody, who really deserved it,'' Joan noted, putting her head to rest against his chest as he hugged her more closer to him.

Long silenced followed, they were just hugging and staring into parking place, but then Joan uttered, looking into empty space ,,I was thinking…''

Luke went slightly confused, and nervous of what she might say ,,…yes ?''

,,Let's get outta here,'' she looked up at him with very serious expression.

,,Yes, we can go home, and come back tomorrow, after all, everyone seen what happened, so they won't be surprised if you want to-''

,,-No, no baby…I mean…let's get out of this town. Like completely,'' Joan nodded.

Luke confused, didn't know what exactly does she mean ,,…like say farewell, and move again-''

,,-No…without saying a word, just disappear. Forever. Out of state.''

,,Out of Louisiana ?'' he whispered, afraid somebody could hear them.

,,Yes,'' Joan nodded, still meaning it seriously ,,Just pack our things, and abandon everything in here, and start a new life…new beginning…with baby.''

Luke gazed at his mom, suddenly hugging her tighter to him, and burring his face to her shoulder, making her let out some soft noise of surprise.

,,S-yo-lke-tht-idea ?'' she talked to his shoulder, her words stifling to the fabric of his shirt, but he completely heard her.

,,Sure I do !'' Luke held her, to look at her face, and Joan could see how he sparkled. He loved that idea. ,,I was thinking of new beginning earlier, but I didn't want to tear you from here.''

,,Tear me from here ?'' Joan chuckled silently. ,,Nothing is holding me here. Friends ? _They_ are not true friends. Family ? _You_ are my only family. House ? Really, living next to witches brought us only troubles. And besides…Church we can find anywhere…so ? Am _I_ not tearing _you_ away from friends ?''

,,Me ? You call Marry a friend ?''

,,My boy,'' Joan cried happily as she buried her face to his chest again, but this time with happy tears in her eyes. ,,But we will plan it this time…better house, better environment, better behavior, better attitude. And mainly, we need to plan it in privacy, because we can't know, which witch from our neighborhood could 'hear' us.''

,,Sure…oh I'm so glad mom,'' Luke smiled at her, how she rose with happiness, and cheerfulness.

,,So now, we shall go back there, and act like before,'' Joan nodded turning to Church.

,,Yes…and are you really…all right ?'' Luke slowly asked, his palm on his mother's back, gently holding, as she was for a while staring at the Church.

,,Oh...yes,'' Joan nodded determinedly, taking Luke's hand and walking with him forward.


	17. Walk This Way

_A.N.: Hello my lovely dolls ! I thought I've been neglecting too much this fic, and so when I have time, let us come back, and continue where we stopped ;-) promise of upcoming more chapters of this fic, because believe me…we just getting started ;-) :D enjoy reading your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

First days of warm march were spreading in New Orleans, and it was already few days pass the incident of Patrick and his poor proposal in Church. Also it was Joan's eleventh week of pregnancy, and since it was extremely sunny day, and Joan felt better, it was just perfect day for spending it outside.

Luke proposed to have a picnic by lake, and so they prepared several goods for their afternoon, and took off.

Sitting on blue blanket near the water, Joan was eating strawberries from their basket, while Luke was looking in map. They've already waited till people went away, and only then they started talking about their plan.

,,So…where do you want to move ?'' Joan asked, smiling as she was in really good mood, chewing strawberry, and looking over her son's shoulder into map.

Luke smiled, looking at her, and nodding ,,Well, I thought about somewhere as sunny as here, or maybe sunnier.''

,,And ? What do you suggest ?'' she grinned, when he looked back in map.

,,I thought maybe Georgia, or South Carolina would be nice, and I'm sure, that nobody would search us there…it's not so far, and not so close, so for moving it's ideal,'' he smiled back at her, when she thoroughly listened while looking in map of states.

Joan nodded smilingly ,,That's a very good idea. Well, then we should start looking for some good place just for us and the baby. I will buy you a laptop, and you could do a little research of houses in South Carolina, and of course we shall ask moving agency of the neighborhood _before_ we might move in there. But I think we can make it _together_ …shall we ?''

,,Of course,'' Luke nodded, grinning how his mother was already chewing another strawberry. She was eating more, and it was obvious, how her tastes changed in the time. Also she was shining with happiness since her idea of moving. ,,It's still true, we shall leave without any word, to anybody ?''

Joan narrowed, and stopped eating just to take a breath and talk ,,Well, I thought about it…and surely it can't be exactly as I said it. As I dreamed it, we just packed our things, and left. But, I thought of way, nobody could ever find out the complete truth, about our moving.'' She paused for a moment just to finish the strawberry, and shifted, to more explain her idea. ,,We don't have to tell anybody we are moving out of Louisiana. We can just tell, we are moving into another house, due witches in our neighborhood, and…I was thinking…we could sell them the house.''

,,Are you talking for real ?'' Luke smiled, his brows maybe furrowed, but he was pleasantly confused, waiting for his mother to explain further.

,,They need more space, since their facility grew about several girls, and they surely welcome some house more, to give them roof over their heads, and well, since it's just over the fence, why not. We could say, we are moving into another house, due the bad memories on Patrick. That can be real excuse for a poor pregnant, broken woman, and her supportive son. And when our things are packed, we shall take off, and move into South Carolina. Doesn't it sound good, baby ?'' she smiled hopingly at Luke, as he grinned even wider.

,,It sounds perfect. But we shall be careful on our thoughts about it in our house-''

,,-Right, I also thought about that. Careful, and plan everything far away from our house and in privacy…you could find the house, and search out of neighbors, and I shall take care of other things as doctors, payments, moving agency and offering the house….'' Joan finished, looking at her son.

When he gazed at her amazed, smiling, and not saying a word, she giggled, shaking with her head ,,What ?''

,,Have I ever told you how fantastic you are ?'' Luke breathed in happiness.

,,Not yet,'' she closed her smiling, savoring his compliment.

,,Alright, in that case, we could be finished with everything in few weeks,'' he nodded determinedly, looking at her, waiting to hear any approval.

,,As soon as possible. Sooner is-''

,,-Better. And sooner, means finally free, and with sunny future,'' Luke winked, looking how she reached for another strawberry from their basket.

,,Exactly…ohh I can't wait…'' she winked at him too.

,,How do you feel ?'' Luke briefly looked at her belly, and when she proudly narrowed, and smiled, he knew, but he wanted to hear her, to say-

,,Perfect,'' Joan licked her lips with satisfied smile.

The plan was almost done, the tough only may come. To make everything work.

* * *

In following couple days, they were keeping their word, and planning details of their flee in secret, choosing the fine, best house in South Carolina, for which they decided. Talking everything through with moving agency, asking for maximal secrecy. Not talking or thinking about the long distance moving at home, but thinking of it, as if it was just across the few blocks.

Luke also thoroughly asked, about neighboring houses, and he chose house in Christian neighborhood, which was just perfect for them. Joan managed everything from all her doctors, to bills, and bank accounts.

In another couple of days was everything prepared, even the house was already registered as "for sale". All in privacy, as they agreed about with their mover, until they leave the house.

Now there were only two things left.

To offer house to Cordelia Fox. And to pack things, and take off…

It was Joan's twelve week of pregnancy, and her belly was slowly, but surely growing, and her mood was kept on the great level of happiness, because of her marvelous son, and his help, and their fantastic moving plan.

Maybe today she was slightly nervous, but still she was happy, because they were inching to freedom, and she was repeating that every single free moment.

Luke was already trying to pack few things without her help, since movers shall arrive in two days, while Joan walked determined into Academy next door.

When she pressed the bell, and was about to walk in that house for the last time-very probably-she was feeling great.

,,Mrs. Ramsey ? Good day, what brings you here ?'' blonde, and ever so smiling neighbor welcomed her.

,,Good day to you too, shall I speak to you ?'' Joan started politely.

,,Sure, do come in,'' Cordelia nodded, letting her in with still the same smile.

Joan was holding in her hands a strawberry cream pie, as she walked inside the house.

,,Shall I make for you something ? Coffee, or anything else ?'' blonde led her into dining room, and Joan nodded politely again.

,,That would be lovely. I brought to you something, but you have to promise me, you will give the biggest part of this dessert to Jennifer. She visited me and Luke several times, since they moved into your academy, but poorly, this will be probably the last pie, from me to her,'' Joan slowly explained, while giving the dessert on the counter, when Delia took two mugs and pour coffee in it.

,,I've heard, of your moving from girls. It is pity, Jennifer really likes you two, and she is probably the only one, who likes you from all girls in here,'' Delia giggled. ,,Of course except me, I do like you too, but I don't understand why are you moving, if it's not bold from me to ask-em milk and sugar ?''

,,Both please, thanks…and exactly that is why am I here. You see, I have an offer for you,'' Joan smiled, as Delia showed her to sit down, and gave her the mug with two spoons of sugar, and milk, while taking her own mug, pouring milk into it, and sitting beside her.

,,Offer, that sounds interesting. Please talk then,'' Cordelia nodded in interest and surprise, never breaking her smile, neither her eye contact.

,,You see,'' Joan started very slow, and careful, as she had her rehearsed offer in her mind for couple days already. ,,Since we moved with Luke into that house next door, we were having only troubles, and now I'm not blaming anything, or anyone, neither complaining. We just thought it would be best, if we made our –I hope- last move, and new beginning.'' Breathing lightly and closing her eyes for a brief moment ,,After Denis' death, we were taking it really badly, both of us, so we moved, thinking, we shall live more normal…as I assume you know, what exactly happened-''

,,-I know, and you can trust me, it's in all good manners a secret, and you shall not be ashamed…actually in this house happened more dreadful things in last past year, than I personally could ever imagine, so, please continue,'' Cordelia nodded, and blissful glance of compassion shinned in her eyes.

,,Well, two years were probably not enough to recuperate from the events. I thought I found love, in my doctor, with whom I've been in relationship for over few months, but when I got pregnant, everything changed upside down, and he turned into bastard, who would want to take the baby from me…and I just…I could not do that-''

,,-I truly understand you. I was trying for baby myself for several years, and unfortunately for this doesn't exist any medicine, not even a magic power of a witch,'' Cordelia nodded, when Joan finally sipped from her coffee.

Joan nodded, this time with her own compassion ,,Well I wasn't expecting any other baby, then my Luke is, but when it happened, I don't know, somehow I'm really happy…and I have in Luke the biggest support I could ever imagine, and I'm so glad for that. But I already have memories on Patrick-the doctor-in this house, and I want to…get rid of it. Yes I can't deny, keeping bits of my past in my heart, and…here-'' Joan smiled, petting her slight bump ,,-but I just can't live in that house anymore, so we decided to move, few blocks from here. There's a quiet street, and pleasant people.''

,,I completely understand you,'' Delia nodded, still smiling, when Joan drank from her coffee again.

,,Well, and because I thought, you might want some more space for your students…I'd like to offer you the house, as an extension for your Academy. For a nice prize of course,'' Joan nodded, caressing her bump, smiling.

Cordelia's eyes widened in surprise, but in a moment a wide grin spread on her features ,,Are you talking for real ? I would be thrilled for such an offer ! That is brilliant, and very generous from you !''

,,So, I think, you can find a good use for the house, and the garden, so I can give you the contact for the agency, where the house is already registered,'' brunette pulled out from her trouser's pocket a little card, giving it to blonde.

,,Thank you so much. Oh, I don't know how to thank you enough for such a generous gift,'' Cordelia smiled taking card from her, looking at it, and then at Joan.

,,Just give that pie to Jennifer, and tell her, we loved her company so much. She is a very clever young girl, and I'm sure, she will be a great acquisition to your facility,'' Joan nodded smiling.

,,A clever young witch you mean,'' Cordelia giggled, just as Joan.

,,Yes, exactly…it's still difficult to say it, but yes. Clever young witch,'' Joan approved, while drinking her coffee slowly.

,,Well, and when are you moving ?'' Delia continued asking carefully.

,,Oh, in two days, we are already packing things, and if we are fast enough, we can make it by tomorrow evening, and the next day, we are moving into new house,'' Joan explained graciously, with wide smile.

,,Then I wish you only the best on your way, and better future,'' Delia smiled pointing slightly at the belly.

,,Oh thanks, yes. I hope so,'' Joan giggled, finishing her coffee, and slowly standing up. ,,I wish you too, great future with your academy, and your girls, witches,'' she winked at Delia, who giggled nodding, slowly accompanying brunette's way, to main doors. ,,And thanks so much for coffee…Luke started to care of the things I shall eat and drink, and he's looking at me suspiciously when I drink coffee, like if it was a cigarette,'' Joan giggled, in doors.

Delia laughed slightly, nodding in approval ,,He will a very protective brother, your baby is lucky.''

,,Thanks, have a nice day,'' Joan nodded, smiling, and slowly making her way out of the academy's holding, when Delia closed the main door.

Walking into her house, and sighing in big relief, she was grinning for herself, when she stepped into living room, and found Luke, sorting things into boxes. He already heard door, opening and closing, and only when he heard his mother stepping in living room, he took remote of their stereo, and switched it on. Suddenly through whole living room spread quite loud, rock 'n roll music, and Joan gasped, when Luke turned to her, holding some CD, and looking at her with foxy smile, but ever so inquiring look.

,,I didn't know you are for such music ? Why have I never seen this before ?'' he chuckled loud, looking at his mother, who stood in shock.

After moment of his smiling gaze, she giggled, nodding ,,Well, I never said I hate such music…''

,, Run-D.M.C. feat Steven Tyler and Joe Perry - Walk This Way ?'' Luke made even more inquiring look, never stopping smiling.

Joan nodded, shrugging ,,It was a great hit when I was fifteen, so what ?''

,,It's great !'' Luke chuckled nodding in rhythm of the song.

,,Thanks,'' Joan nodded, smiling.

,,Well, I'm sure, not the packing will be even more pleasurable then it was before, with such great music, and _you_ ,'' Luke winked at her, when Joan nodded her approval, and they slowly start packing the rest of things.


	18. Farewell

_A.N.: Merry Christmas to all of you my lovely Dolls ! Let your holidays be merry and bright, and all your Christmases be white ! Here is a gift from me, and plenty more where that came from, the rest of information you'll find in_ _ **Communication Underline**_ _, so please check it, to not miss a single chapter to fics_ _ **I updated**_ _;-)_ _ **Merry Christmas**_ _ **!**_ _Your cuddled-in-fluffy-Christmas-sheets ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Joan's eyes wandered across the empty hall upstairs in their house, inhaling and exhaling slowly as she ran her palm gently across her little bump, smiling for herself.

Her blue bathrobe nicely embracing the little swell of her stomach, as Joan lazily supported her body against the door frame of her bedroom, looking still in the hall, while Luke crept up behind her, and gently hugged her from behind. His arms circling her waist, making her smile wider at his caresses, when he drew her to his chest, and kissed her cheek lovingly.

,,Last night in this house, and tomorrow we're moving,'' Joan sighed, her fingers petting gently Luke's palm on her bump.

,,I'm so happy we did it…just this one… _last_ night,'' Luke nodded approving, and nuzzling his nose gently with his mother's neck, when he pushed slightly away her long brown tresses.

,,Luke,'' Joan sighed, turning to him, when he kissed over her nape. Her palm on his chest stopping him carefully, when he was about to hug her again and kiss her fully on her lips. ,,I need to shower myself a bit…'' brunette protested as her son ignored her attempt to stop him by her hand on his pectoral, since he leaned back to her neck and kissed her soft skin again, and again.

,,I could join you,'' he smiled down at her, before she cupped his cheeks, to _force_ him to stop, so she could focus on her own words.

,,You already had shower, now it's my turn. Anyway my sweet boy, you can wait for me in bed, hmm,'' Joan smiled up at him, caressing his cheeks with her fingertips, waiting for his response.

Luke considered her offer, and nodded smilingly ,,I will warm it up for us, and our last night in here then.''

,,That would be lovely,'' Joan smiled dreamily, leaning in Luke's embrace to hug him, his arms hugging her small body to his. ,,I love you, my Luke,'' she smiled up at him, his blue forget-me-not eyes sparkling at her.

,,I love you too mom,'' Luke kissed Joan's forehead, and let her leave into bathroom, while he closed the door from their bedroom and locked them for complete sureness.

He crawled in bed, lying comfortably, and happily listened to the sounds which were coming from behind the bathroom door.

* * *

After one long, satisfying shower Joan dried herself, and her hair thoroughly.

She put the towel on the heating and her eyes descended on her opened suitcase on the small bathroom table.

Between Joan's nicely folded clothes was one piece she nearly forgot about, if she didn't find it while she was packing this morning.

Her hand reached for the delicate, night blue lace, bringing the pretty nightgown to her body, and sighing softly, Joan thought for a moment.

This nightie was just the same as her red one, and she bought it in the same shop, just couple of months later. And it was meant to be surprise for Luke, but the witches and the baby crossed her plans, and she forgot about it.

And now there she stood. In upcoming thirteenth week of pregnancy. Her belly slowly, but surely growing, and she just thought…if she won't wear it any soon, will it fit within few weeks ? And will she even be still attractive for Luke ?

 _I could try it…just for a second, to see if it still fits, or if I'm already getting fat…_

Joan thought, looking at herself in the mirror, how pretty the fabric looked on her skin.

Without no further hesitating, brunette slipped into the nightie, straightening it around her slight bump, smoothing the fabric against her skin, when she looked at herself in the mirror again.

She examined her body, her palms fondling her belly as she turned to each side, to see her body from every angle.

Small tears filling her eyes at the sight, as she adored the blue fabric, and the lace which made her cleavage look tasty, and her curves look pretty.

She looked beautiful.

Suddenly the door handle buckled behind her and doors start opening, while Luke slowly walked in, asking carefully _,,Are you alright ? I didn't hear a sound for a while and_ I was worried if something hap-…mother ?''

His eyes went slightly wide, when he spotted his mom in such nightgown, when she quickly turned to him and her lips trembled, as she didn't know what to say.

She tried to capture his reaction, but she could quite place it, and she grew confused.

,,I was…trying something,'' Joan smiled awkwardly, when she realized his previous question.

,,I can see…where did you get this, and _when_ ?'' Luke smiled at her, walking further in bathroom to look at her closer.

,,Well I –when we came back from hospital. And I meant it to wear it as a surprise for your Birthday, but…the accident with Nan, and then Denis…and then the baby,'' Joan silenced softly, clutching her palms to her belly. ,,I forgot about it, and now I was afraid…I can't wear it since it won't even fit,'' Joan swallowed, slightly straying with her eyes, she felt her cheeks red, and she didn't know why. ,,So I just tried it…''

,,It does fit, and you look magnificent,'' Luke soothed his mother, after her monologue, his palms stroking her arms, as he looked over her again, to appreciate her curves.

,,You mean it Lukie ?'' Joan sparkled happily, her face literally glowing, when Luke nodded to assure her. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she tipped her head slightly up to see his eyes before he kissed her gently.

 _,,Yes, you look so beautiful,''_ Luke whispered to her mouth, before softly drawing back and adding _,,…if you will go with me to bed I can convince you, how beautiful, and engaging you look.''_

Joan bit her lip softly, nodding, taking her son's hand, letting him lead her out of bathroom.

She was too well aware of coming into the second trimester, and she noticed her sensitivity of her feelings, and of her _body_ too. And the way she always burned before she might have sex with Luke. She couldn't deny it.

Willingly giving herself into his lead, Joan followed Luke to bed, in which he covered them both with sheets, sweetly cuddling with her for a moment. Wide smile spread on her face, when he kissed her forehead and nuzzled his nose with his.

This was her sentimentality. The slightest kisses made butterflies flew within her stomach, and heat rush in her cheeks. And fluently between her thighs…

 _,,This is the last night here,''_ Luke whispered in Joan's parted, eagerly waiting lips, reminding. _,,And then we're off-''_

 _,,-Shh,''_ Joan shushed him lovingly with kiss on his lips, he smiled into their kiss in response. When Joan broke their connection she nuzzled the tip of _her_ nose against his this time _,,No thoughts, my Lukie.''_

 _,,Shall I have one ?''_ her son smiled above her, his body slowly pressing to hers, she felt muscles on his torso gently clutching to her breasts and small bump through the delicate lace of her nightgie. _,,That you are so beautiful…''_ he leaned down to the side of her neck, pressing there a teasing kiss, before leaning to the other side of her neck and adding _,,…and that I love you.''_

Joan gasped softly at both his ministrations, her arms hugged his bare body closer to her, when she whispered to his ear teasingly _,,Those were two.''_

Luke chuckled quietly against her skin, causing her body to tremble, and her breath to catch in her throat, before he parted his lips, clasping them around a little amount of her velvet skin and sucked carefully, to hear her moan quietly in his ear.

It was so intense, she thought she won't take it, when his hand caringly smoothed down her bump and then came back up her side to her covered breast which he kneaded gently.

 _,,Dear Lord,''_ Joan panted for breath as a strong wave of pleasure washed over her, when Luke's mouth transported to the cleavage of her nightgown and even through the delicate lace he found with his mouth Joan's hardened, sensitive nipple, gently sucking on it through the flimsy blue barrier, while his hand cupped her other breast gently and tweaked her other bud.

Her upper body arched against the mattress and her toes wriggled around Luke's calves and ankles.

 _,,So beautiful,''_ Luke approved, when he kissed her rosy bud through the nightgie and then continued lower her small bump, where he stopped for a while, as always taking the little of time to caress the baby.

Joan felt tears coming to her eyes, when she felt her little boy kissing over her stomach and caressing it caringly.

Another hit of her sensitivity.

But before she could get a grip, Luke continued kissing lower, rolling the hem of her nightgown a little bit up so he could finally kiss her bare, velvet skin again.

Loud whine slipping off her lips, and her hands fisted softly the sheets around them, when Luke pressed one open-mouthed kiss on her splayed pussy.

He also noticed her sensitivity, by how wet she was becoming in last past days.

He smiled against her entrance, kissing her at the _heat_ once more, before he moved back up her body, kissing lovingly across her curves, letting the rolled hem of her nightgown rest against her slight bump. Now only her breasts were uncovered, but neither one did care, when Luke's mouth met with Joan's in long, loving kiss.

Joan felt Luke's breath against her lips, she felt his heart race, she felt his muscles deliciously crushing her petit form, she felt him shift and settle between her legs, and then she felt his pulsating shaft, finding her entrance with his tip.

Brunette broke their beautiful kiss just to gasp, when Luke carefully moved in. Afraid of hurting her anyhow, he naturally stopped, not moving any further, listening to Joan's breath. Only after assuring himself, when he kissed her, she was alright and the baby as well, he moved _agonizingly_ slow.

Joan's eyes squeezed, as her son set too agonizingly slow pace for her, and when his hands kept caressing her body, just as his mouth caressed her own, she only cried loud into his mouth _,,Lord…my boy…p-please…''_ Threading her fingers in his thick hair, she kept kissing him back, since his mouth made her delirious, but her toes curled around his waist as far as their connected bodies and the baby allowed her to. Making more room for him, encouraging him to move a bit deeper. To move a bit faster, since she felt the hot peak tingling within her lower stomach.

 _,,Yes –yes mom ? Anything,''_ Luke smiled at her, drinking at the picture of his mother drowning in pleasure, when he slowly speeded up to her thrill.

 _,,Like that-my baby boy –just like th-that, Ohhh-Almighty,''_ Joan whimpered, her voice nearly strangled, when Luke kept thrusting, only speeding up softly again, Joan's thighs trembled around his hips.

Luke smiled at her glowing features, when her full lips parted, and she gripped at his shoulders, her nails dug into his flesh, and long gracious moan echoed through the bedroom, when Luke's trimmed hair above his shaft brushed on her clit sensually and his tip rubbed that delightful spot within, and Joan shivered as she fell over the edge of pleasure cliff.

Her tears of pleasure now rolling over her cheeks, her vision blurred, until it focus on those blue forget-me-nots, when Luke smiled above her, bringing his lips down to hers in loving kiss, letting her savor her climax, which slowly but surely brought him to his own.

When he groaned to her mouth, Joan smiled, feeling him ease atop her briefly, and then shifting to his side to not hurt the baby, though he never drew any farther away from her. Reversely he ran his arms around Joan's waist, and shifted her gently closer to his chest, when she tried to ease her breath, and her sensitive body.

Feeling every muscle and nerve in her body pound with pleasure.

Luke caressed his mother's hair as Joan happily, contentedly cuddled to her baby boy, who kissed the top of her head, muttering _,,I love you mom, and tomorrow we'll be finally free.''_

 _,,Yes we will,''_ Joan nodded sleepily, nuzzling to Luke's warm chest way more _,,and I love you too, my Lukie.''_

* * *

Next morning.

Joan packed with Luke the rest of their things into last suitcase, and set it for Luke to take them all in their car outside their house. He started carefully, but very quickly transporting suitcases, while Joan took the last item she was not about to leave in this house.

Her _crucifix_ above her bed.

The one which always was there, no matter what she had done, it kept her and her babies protected.

Taking the crucifix from above her bed headboard, and walked slowly downstairs exactly at the moment Luke was taking last suitcase.

He smiled at his mom, when she walked out of the house, and together with Luke closed the door from their troubles, and past.

They walked together with the last suitcase to their car, Luke put the luggage in, and then he sat with his mother by his side behind the driving wheel.

Brunette slowly turned her head to that house for the last time, and sighed ,, _Farewell_.''

Luke watched her, it looked like she'll almost miss the house, since she look more and more sensitive day by day.

,,Right, we well do _better_ than until now, _much_ better,'' Luke smiled at Joan when she finally looked at him and nodded.

And so they left with their car, driving fluently far and far away from the Academy. And as Joan saw in the front mirror, that they were far enough, she tipped her head back with wide smile, nodding again _,,Farewell witches !''_

Literally shocking Luke, when she said that, and way more when she slipped her shoes off, easing her seat to sit more comfortable and pulled her toes slightly on the dashboard.

She looked absolutely relaxed, and all it needed was just _to leave_.

Luke chuckled happily at the picture of his mother semi-lying in car, and enjoying the warm sun of march with closed eyes, her features painted in happiness, especially when she dreamily caressed her small bump.

Her eyes opened to look at her son, who was driving safely, he watched the road with alike dreamily smile, when Joan let out ,,I'm so happy.''

Luke's grin widened when he only briefly glanced at her, and offered approving nod ,,Me too.'' And relaxing against his seat too now, as he left all that tension of neighborhood and their past securely behind them, Luke drove them safely away.

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls, I just wanted to note about this chapter, that I've seen recently AHS: Murder House and (new) Apocalypse. And I've learned a lot of things I slightly didn't know before, so excuse me for my previous unknowledge, but I declare that I never wanted or even thought that Joan's baby with Denis as a "spirit" could be antichrist. SO. Please take my version of the story, since I have some plot still in store ;-) and let's Joan have finally peace with a normal family for a while, shall we ? :3 So no antichrist ;-)_

 _By the way ! Those two seasons are pretty cool I must say, I was literally impressed by them, that I have already three favorite seasons ;-) I recommend. So look forward to future chapters :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


End file.
